A Motion Too Far
by TokehGecko
Summary: Dark Naruto AU fanfic. Begins years ago from now, where settings were just being played. Zabuza and Haku?.. Naruto? Kimimaro? Itachi? Main Chars. Enjoy! Chapter 10's up!
1. Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Notes: Okay… I'm going to write a fic with an idea that has been used SOO many freaking times before

OOH!! The next Chapter of There Where When is Now, Book 3 is almost done!! Please don't give me reviews of 'Go write TWWIN 3!!', because, well, it's not really a review for THIS story…. Please?

Anyway, on with the story!!

* * *

Three silhouettes moved without hesitation through the fierce snowstorm. Where trees were ripped from the ground by the fierce winds, they just lazily moved, as if the winds didn't affect them. Animals weren't pitied as they soared past them, carried by the wind towards an unwanted destination. 

The tallest of the three carried a huge sword on his back, was a bit hunched over as he walked and still towered above the other two. A white cloth covered his mouth. He carried a hitai-ate of the Mist.

The second tallest carried a white hunter-nin mask with red stripes across it and small black mark, evident from the Mist. What was more special about him was that there seemed to be an invisible barrier around him; making the snow and hail from the storm go around him.

The third and smallest of the trio carried no hitai-ate and seemed to move even lazier than the other two, if that was even possible. With his hands in his pocket, his eyes closed and his mouth formed into a grin, he didn't seem to mind the ice that hit him.

"Across the horizons the nine shall meet." The tallest said. "Perhaps we should increase our speed." He turned toward the second tallest. "Haku, get rid of this storm."

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

**A Motion Too Far**

- Prologue

"What's this?"

Nine shadows stood completely still in the middle of a gigantic cyclone of hail, where they should be ripped apart, by the rules of nature. But these nine figures were anything but normal.

"Three Shinobis. All three have a lower Chakra Capacity than any of us, no need to worry. But combined, they're stronger than one of us, but only one." One shadow said as he stretched his right arm and pointed towards the direction three strangers were approaching them from.

"They gain the knowledge of us meeting here, then?" One of them asked. "Or do they happen to be here by chance?"

Another shook his head. "Impossible. They know of our presence here. The storm I created is meant to scare people, even Shinobis, strong or weak, away. This storm is not easily dealt with; even Jounins will have difficulty with it and won't bother. We must know who they are before we get rid of them..."

"Ah, I do not think there is a need to worry. I sense a familiar Chakra Signature. An old friend sends his regards, to know for sure…" A third Shadow said as the outlines of his hands became clear and they started forming seals. "Suiton, Kirirouka!"

A small gust of mist appeared in front of the user and suddenly disappeared as fast as it had appeared. And then, four seconds later, it reappeared. The user looked at the slightly bigger cloud in front of him and smirked. "No need to worry at all… It is Momochi Zabuza."

* * *

Zabuza and the two others were walking a mildly fast pace and were engaged in small conversation. 

"What did that small cloud mean?" The shortest boy asked.

The tallest didn't face the small boy, but answered. "It's a Mist Technique. Used as a beacon to signal or relay a message. This one had a signature on it from an old friend. As you saw, I put my own signature on it, using the same technique on it and returned it. Hoshigaki Kisame and the others know we're approaching them… And from the looks of it, we are accepted, seeing that we haven't been attacked yet."

"Hoshigaki Kisame… A Shinobi from the Mist?" Haku asked.

Zabuza nodded his head. "Yes. He's powerful, stronger than me. All of the Shinobis we're approaching are stronger than me. Show respect."

The shorter one rolled his eyes as the other two looked at him. "Sure, I'll be quiet…"

"Naruto. It is very important you do not mention your name. They know of your secret and most likely, they will get interested in you as time goes. The same goes for you and your secret, Haku. It's not so much as in the name, in your case, Haku. But with you, Naruto… For the time being, your name is Naruzaki Uzumo."

The short blonde kid nodded his head and followed the other two.

* * *

"Momochi Zabuza, what brings you here with us?" Kisame asked as he appeared to Haku's left. "And who did you bring? A Hunter-nin?" 

Zabuza shook his head. "No. Just a cover-up for given missions. These are Haku and Naruzaki Uzumo. I got your message, Kisame-san."

Haku and Naruto both immediately noticed that their teacher showed great respect to the other, shark-like, man. Zabuza continued. "What did you want me to do?"

Kisame smirked and closed his eyes when a second shadow appeared directly in front of Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes widened when his eyes met the blood-red eyes of a Sharingan user. 'An Uchiha!'

"I've heard little of you, Momochi-san… But you have been monitored by our organization." Uchiha Itachi said as he glared directly into Zabuza's wide eyes.

Haku's eyes were also widened as he saw how impressed his teacher was by the other man. Naruto was in much the same predicament. 'Who is this guy?'

"Organization?" Zabuza asked as he calmed down from the surprise.

"Yes. I've joined the Akatsuki. Just recently, a member left us. A quite troublesome one at that, too. He's Sannin level. Apparently, he has set his eyes on a vessel." Kisame said as he opened his eyes and looked at Zabuza.

"A Sannin has set his eyes on a vessel?" Zabuza frowned at Kisame, but inwardly he worried a bit. 'Naruto is a vessel… Could they have found out? I have been monitored, as they have said…'

Itachi answered for the Mist Shinobi. "Orochimaru has the ability to take over bodies and claim them as his own, effectively extending his lifespan. He has set his eyes on a Mist Shinobi, held prisoner by the Mizukage…" Itachi said, before he looked at Kisame, who continued for him, as if he knew Itachi didn't want to talk anymore...

"Orochimaru is after a Mist Shinobi called Kaguya Kimimaro. At the moment, he's held prisoner by the Mizukage. He's the only survivor of the Kaguya Clan. His Clan died on the battlefield and Kimimaro is now feared by his entire Village. It won't really bother us if you don't succeed in grabbing the kid and get him out of Mist with you, since we can defeat Orochimaru with and without him, easily. But it'd be more beneficial if you'd grab the kid from the Mizukage."

Itachi closed his eyes. "I will leave now. I have no expectations; fail or succeed, I do not care; the snake will die when he faces me. I'm leaving, Kisame."

Kisame nodded his head. "Back to your village then, huh?"

Itachi nodded his head. "It's time to measure my strength…"

Kisame chuckled, having no idea what Itachi meant, as usual and turned away from the Sharingan user, who had already left. "Anyway, I'll be joining you on this small mission, for good times' sake! The other five should be here soon!"

Zabuza smiled beneath his mask. "The other five? You mean they're all coming? They'll all help me?"

Kisame nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, a reunion of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!"

* * *

Naruto and Haku were both following the seven Swordsmen from behind, moving in complete silence through Mist Village. 'They're all good… Real good. All around Zabuza's level, I think.' Naruto thought. He glanced sideways at Haku, who was jumping and running right next to him. Naruto couldn't see his expressions because he was wearing a mask. 'I'm the weakest here… I don't want to be a liability…' 

Minutes later, or was it seconds? Naruto didn't know as Shinobis were all around them. Naruto was young, but he was a true Shinobi, who did anything to protect his precious persons; Zabuza and Haku. But they were losing the battle they were in at the moment and all of them knew it. Outnumbered by High-level Shinobis wasn't something to be happy about.

But it all changed when Zabuza got injured badly and lost consciousness. Naruto glanced towards Haku, who was slowly losing as he was outnumbered. His mask had crumbled off his face. Clenching his fists as he watched Zabuza's face and Haku's panicked expression, he didn't notice a Shinobi behind him until he was hit in the head and the darkness tried to grab him…

And then a light unlike any he had ever seen before hit him from the front. His eyes, his ears, his nose… They were better than ever!! He grinned evilly as he stared at his hands… or rather, his claws. Just then, Haku landed in front of him as he got hit. "Nuh-Naruto! Your eyes!"

The Shinobi behind Naruto had fallen back after he noticed the same eyes. 'Red eyes… This kid is no normal kid…'

Naruto smiled, but didn't seem to react to Haku's words. "Don't worry, Haku… This will soon be over…"

"Don't be crazy! Even though you seem a lot stronger, we're greatly outnumbered!" Haku screamed as he rose to his feet and avoided a few Shurikens. He looked distressed as Naruto got hit in the arms a few times. A second later, Haku was amazed to see the wounds gone and the Shurikens on the ground.

"Accomplish the mission! I'll rip these guys apart for hurting my precious persons!!" Naruto roared as he vanished and reappeared behind an enemy Shinobi, whose head fell of a second later.

Haku's eyes widened at the display of speed, but turned away. "Accomplish the mission!" He screamed towards one of the seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kisame nodded his head as he took one last look at the blonde boy… who was now surrounded by a huge fiery cloud of Chakra… "That's one heck of a kid Zabuza's got with him…"

Haku turned back to Naruto as the Swordsmen turned to accomplish the mission. "We'll deal with the Shinobis here, right, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't react as he soared through another set of bodies. Haku tried not to look engrossed at the now in blood covered Naruto and performed a few hand seals. "Hijutsu, Makyou Hyoushou!"

And the entire area they were fighting in got surrounded by many mirrors. Inside one mirror, Haku nodded his head towards Naruto.

In his enraged state, Naruto still noticed and jumped out of the field of the Demonic Ice Mirrors. The remaining Shinobis couldn't do anything but scream as Haku sliced away.

There were still many Shinobis left outside of Haku's attack. And Naruto didn't seem to mind at all as the grin on his face widened a very great deal…

* * *

Naruto and Haku were seated on the ground, with their backs again each other and both panting crazily… "That was… amazing…" Naruto whispered. 

They were both outside of Mist Village and waiting for Zabuza and Kisame. They had made sure that most Shinobis were dealt with and now they only needed to find the kid, Kimimaro. Before Orochimaru could.

Haku's eyes had widened when Kisame told them he had succeeded in killing the Mizukage. 'Still… If Naruto hadn't released a part of the Chakra from the Demon within him… we most likely would have failed in our mission.'

And then, a soft sound of someone landing came to their ears. Naruto and Haku both looked up to see their teacher with a boy beside him. A boy older than the two of them. "Oy, brats. Meet Kaguya Kimimaro. He'll be travelling with us from now on…"

"What about Akatsuki?" Haku asked as he rose to his feet to stand face to face with Kimimaro.

Zabuza shrugged. "Kisame said we accomplished in our mission. This actually was killing the Mizukage. But he said it's a good thing Kimimaro didn't fall in Orochimaru's hands. He also noted that his organization didn't have time to deal with Kimimaro."

Naruto rose to his feet as well and stared into Kimimaro's eyes. "Oy, My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will someday be the greatest Shinobi ever!!" He screamed as he extended his hand towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro looked a bit puzzled at the blonde's actions, but shook his hand after a full two seconds.

Haku smiled and extended his hand as well. "I am Haku. Nice to meet you." And Kimimaro shook his hand as well.

* * *

"Mission accomplished." 

"How odd… I never expected you to be able to actually kill the Mizukage…"

Kisame chuckled and shook his head. "Same here… but those brats who were with Zabuza… they're really powerful."

Itachi almost looked curious as he glared a few daggers at Kisame. "You are saying that they made the difference?"

Kisame nodded. "Yes, you should have seen it, too. This kid just pulled out some major huge Chakra… and it was red too!"

'Red Chakra?' Itachi's eyes immediately narrowed. 'Those kid's names were Haku and Naruzaki Uzumo…' Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them a second later. "Maybe we should let them be observed more closely…"

"So, what did you do in the meantime, Itachi?" Kisame asked and folded his arms.

"I realised I have no real measuring stick in this world… yet. Perhaps it will come in the form… of a true avenger…"

Kisame frowned for a few seconds, but shrugged and turned away. 'I'll never understand that Uchiha…'

* * *

TBC 

A/N: Sarcasm: Such on original plot! Naruto left Leaf Village at a young age and became friends with Haku and Zabuza. But, it'll go different than others, I hope. If you pay close attention, Haku is a true genius and he seems to have encountered the Sharingan before. Of course, this is debatable. But I just assume it, when I read the part where he said. 'It's still incomplete, but to activate a Bloodline Limit during battle….. etc, etc…' when he saw Sasuke's Sharingan. Anyway, this really made me believe Haku has either encountered Itachi or another Uchiha with a fully developed Sharingan. Of course, you can say Haku saw the Sharingan earlier when Kakashi fought Zabuza the first time and he figured it out, but… humor me.

Anyway, there you have it! Zabuza is a sensei to three children now. Kimimaro is the oldest, after him, Haku, and Naruto is the youngest.

Only 2590 words? Yes, sorry, I was lazy… But this is prologue, so don't worry! The other Chapters will be bigger than this!! Please let me know what you think of this!


	2. Confrontation

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: This will become an AU Book Series, kinda like TWWIN. But I'll just rewrite the entire manga that way with the question: What if Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro were raised by Zabuza?

* * *

Zabuza had told his 'pupils' all about himself. They knew how he was raised by the wrong people. You shouldn't raise very powerful people the wrong way… They'll turn out like Zabuza. They trained together and the pupils wanted their 'teacher' to reach his goals… To rule over the Mist Country… The Water Country…

Zabuza became stronger and he could handle his sword with one hand, just as good as with two now… And knowing that, you wouldn't want to mess with the Missing-nin. He could now use his Mist Techniques even longer and they had become more powerful. But he was still the killer he always was.

Haku had finally reached a higher level and could now hold his Demonic Ice Mirrors for longer than three minutes. He had mastered many new skills that he developed with his Bloodline Limit. He was still the boy with a too kind heart and still the boy who would do anything to protect his precious persons.

Kimimaro had the knowledge of all the Dances of his Bloodline Limit and recently, he has mastered another. Now he knows two dances, although still the two weakest. He had become a melancholic boy, since he had a terrible past. But once he learned of the others' pasts, he opened himself up to the others more.

Naruto could finally control a bit of the power of the demon within him, instead of simply unleashing it, he could now control the first surge of Chakra given, which made him the strongest of the pupils. But it still happened that he occasionally lost control. Without the Kyuubi's Chakra, Naruto had become a true strategist in battle, often using Henge, Kawarimi, Water and Earth Clones and he was close to being as fast as Kimimaro and Haku.

A year passed by fast and they found themselves really getting used to each other.

**A Motion Too Far**  
_- Chapter 1: Developments_

"We'll be leaving for the Stone Country today." Zabuza said as he marched before the three boys. "There's a man there I need to speak to. He has a job for us; our first job as mercenaries. We're ready for this. We don't have any problems with killing other people, right?" Right now, the four people were walking through a Forest close to the border of Water Country.

"Zabuza-san… a team of Shinobis is approaching us…" Kimimaro suddenly said. "What do you suggest we do?"

Zabuza shrugged. "We don't do anything… We'll run if they're from the Mist and are hunter-nins as well, but we won't run if they're from another Village. They shouldn't have too much information on us. Only Naruto is from Konoha, and he never had a headband."

"Hunter-nins… when will we be strong enough to handle those teams?" Naruto asked as he walked in between Haku and Kimimaro.

"As soon as all three of us are as strong as Zabuza, I imagine." Haku answered, before he moved both his eyes to the corner, as if he was looking behind him. "They're watching us…"

"It's strange if they're NOT Mist Hunter-nins… We are still in Water Country…" Kimimaro assumed as he moved his eyes the same way Haku did. But all of them kept moving ahead, ignoring the people who were staring at them.

Meanwhile, in one of the trees overlooking the small group, the leader of the team observed the four of them. He gave short signals to his subordinates not to engage them. 'They are irrelevant to our mission and we're not in our own Country right now… But the big one does seem familiar…' Hatake Kakashi thought as he observed Momochi Zabuza. 'I'm sure I've seen that face before…' Kakashi's gaze moved down towards the small blonde boy. 'And him… He seems familiar as well… Too familiar…'

Kakashi gave the final signs with his hands to leave them be and head back to the Leaf Village. 'They are no concern to us…'

Zabuza inwardly sighed in relief as the ANBU Team from Konoha went another way than they were heading. 'They would have easily overpowered us if they had attacked now…' Zabuza shot one last glance at the retreating ANBU Team over his shoulder.

* * *

"So, if I understand correctly, you want us to murder your brother?"

The man seated before the four Shinobis in a big mansion nodded his head. "Yes… My brother isn't really… agreeing… with my way of handling the business in our town. Apparently he doesn't like me killing cowards who betray me while in another country."

Zabuza sighed and rose to his feet. "Very well. I also understand that your brother is a Shinobi, unlike you. A famous Stone Jounin, too…"

The man nodded again as he also rose from the ground. "Yes and don't forget, he also has three subordinates… They'll be going on a mission tomorrow morning."

Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku both rose to their feet. 'Subordinates…'

"No worries… I can handle a Jounin, and these three are very strong as well…" Zabuza said as he motioned towards Haku, Kimimaro and Naruto. "It'll be alright."

It happened so fast and it was so easy all of a sudden too… All of them had an opponent from the start. Zabuza, naturally, had the Jounin Instructor.

Naruto found himself face to face with a female Stone Genin. 'Girls…'

Kimimaro was facing a male Stone Genin and Haku was facing the other male Genin. "Kimimaro, let's finish this quick. Zabuza-san might need us."

Kimimaro nodded and popped the knuckles of his right hand, at the same time, bones were ripped through his skin. "I will finish this now, adversary."

Haku had already performed a one-handed handseal. "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou!"

His opponent looked amazed as Haku formed water on the ground, froze it and shattered the ice, so many Ice needles were now flying around the duo.

Naruto meanwhile, was simply staring at his opponent with his hands folded. "I promise I will let you live if you will allow me to knock you out now."

The girl sneered and jumped towards Naruto, with Kunais in both hands. Naruto easily sidestepped the attack and kicked the girl on the back once, sending her face first to the ground. "You should've listened to me…" Naruto whispered as he also grabbed a Kunai.

The girl immediately threw the two Kunais towards Naruto's head, but the blonde Shinobi deflected them with a simple twitch of his wrist, as he was holding a Kunai. "Pathetic."

The girl gasped in pain as a Kunai was stuck in her left leg the next second. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the girl immediately put her hand on the new wound. "You're a Medic-nin, then. Interesting…" Naruto said as he threw two other Kunais, which penetrated the girl's shoulders. "But if you want to win this, you'll have to try harder."

The girl quickly performed a few seals. "Too late…" Naruto whispered as he held a Kunai to her neck and had appeared behind her.

Kimimaro's opponent was panting and was covered with his own blood. "Fighting a Kaguya with Taijutsu alone… isn't very smart." Kimimaro said as he slowly walked towards his opponent… and impaled him with another set of bones.

Haku was already watching the fight between Zabuza and the Stone Jounin. Behind him lay his opponent, already dead. As Kimimaro and Naruto walked up next to him, Haku spoke up. "Zabuza-san's almost done. The Stone Jounin's Chakra is rapidly depleting…"

* * *

"Faster!!! He's catching up!!" Zabuza screamed as he and his three subordinates ran away from Stone Village. 'Who would have thought a Mist Hunter-nin would be present there? He hasn't spotted us yet, but he's currently tracking us down…' Zabuza glanced backwards to see Haku doing many single-handed seals. 'Good, Haku's setting traps… That'll slow him down.'

Naruto was leading the group with Kimimaro right behind him. Zabuza and Haku were the tail of the group. "Zabuza-san! I can smell only one Hunter-nin! We can take her!"

Zabuza shook his head. "No, Naruto. A Hunter-nin has ways of fighting… One thing is, Hunter-nins are almost never alone… Especially those from the Mist. They have ways of interacting with each other from large distances. It's better to run for now."

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter… She's very close now." Kimimaro said as he slowed down. "It's best if we get rid of her now."

Zabuza sighed and landed on a tree branch. "Fine." He turned around to face the direction the Hunter-nin was coming from. "Let's make it quick."

"It's my turn." Kimimaro suddenly said. "Naruto handled it last time. This time I'll deal with the situation.'

Zabuza grinned as he stared at the oldest of his subordinates. Three years older than Haku and five years older than Naruto. 'Kimimaro is really getting used to us. That's good… All three are powerful and will probably become more powerful than me… Perfect tools for me to use…'

Kimimaro suddenly jumped forward and seemed to punch the air. But when his fist connected with something invisible, a hunter-nin appeared, blocking Kimimaro's fist.

Zabuza looked slightly impressed that Kimimaro had detected her so quick. "Make it fast, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro nodded after landing on the ground, with in front of him the hunter-nin. "Kimimaro? Kaguya Kimimaro?" The hunter-nin asked as she looked from Kimimaro to Zabuza. "You are… Momochi Zabuza." Her gaze moved towards Naruto and Haku, but she didn't seem to recognise them. "I am a Mist Hunter-nin. It is my duty to kill you and get rid of your bodies."

"Come, then." Kimimaro replied.

The hunter-nin vanished from view and Kimimaro followed suit.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the tree branch he, Haku and Zabuza were standing on. "I hate it when it's not my turn…"

In mid-air, the hunter-nin and Kimimaro collided with each other, only to bump back again. The hunter-nin quickly did a few handseals and announced her technique. "Suiton, Suidan Daitoppa!"

Kimimaro disappeared, so the three Water Bullets the hunter-nin shot out of her mouth, missed the target. "You won't be able to hit me with such slow attacks…" Kimimaro's voice echoed throughout the clearing.

Zabuza smirked. 'He learned to be cocky thanks to me… and Naruto and Haku… More from Naruto, actually…'

The hunter-nin snorted and appeared behind Kimimaro, just when he had appeared in sight again. "Now who's the slow one?" The hunter-nin said as she held a Kunai against Kimimaro's neck and tried to slit him. But something stopped her. The hunter-nin didn't look surprised to see a bone sticking out of Kimimaro's neck, blocking her Kunai. She jumped backwards to avoid getting hit by a dozen bones coming out of Kimimaro's back.

"So, you've learned a few tricks with your Bloodline Limit, then? You're from the Kaguya Clan after all… But you're too young to really be a threat, though it does surprise me you master your own bones to this extent already." She said as she prepared herself again.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes, unnerved that his opponent already knew of his techniques. But that wasn't really surprising, coming from a Hunter-nin. "Enough talk… Let's finish this."

The hunter-nin nodded, until Kimimaro performed actual handseals. The Hunter was quite curious. 'It's known that those from the Kaguya don't need to do handseals…'

Kimimaro grinned. "Hakkotsu Bunshin!"

The Hunter-nin snorted and took a look at the Bone Clone Kimimaro had created. "Too easy…" As the Hunter was performing handseals, Kimimaro's Clone slowly walked towards her. "Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

The Hunter watched as her horizontal cyclone made an impact on Kimimaro's Clone and continued on its way towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro appeared behind the Hunter and spoke up. "Keep in mind, that my Clone is no illusion. Don't underestimate me…"

The Hunter barely had enough time to jump away as Kimimaro shot both his arms towards her, revealing two long blades of bone. In mid-air, the hunter-nin met the body of Kimimaro's Clone. Rolling in mid-air, she managed to avoid the shards of bones as the Clone released many small and sharp bones from its body. But after avoiding that, the Hunter couldn't dodge Kimimaro's next attack, which was a large spear of bone through her chest.

Kimimaro snarled as he found himself spearing a small chuck of wood. 'Kawarimi…' But a grin appeared on his face after that.

The Hunter had appeared on the ground, but behind her, Kimimaro's Clone was just finishing his next attack. Kimimaro appeared in front of the Hunter, offering no escape. The Hunter grunted in pain as the Clone pinned her by the shoulders with two large bones. Kimimaro finished the job by sticking another bone right through the woman's throat.

Kimimaro turned away as his Clone crumbled to a heap of bones. "Done."

* * *

The years passed again and Naruto found himself mastering more techniques, also self-created techniques. He had learned more from the first transformation with the first surge of Chakra from the Kyuubi. But he had faced very powerful opponents, where a second surge of Chakra was needed for. Though it was difficult to keep track of his own mind during that state, he did see himself perform a powerful technique, using only Chakra, no handseals.

The Chakra actually surrounded himself and protected him and he could also let the Chakra reach for something in the distance and actually slashing or smashing it. But he couldn't really do that when in his normal state. He did succeed in using it during his first transformation, but then he found out that the technique needed a lot more Chakra than he had in that state.

But when he wasn't working on Kyuubi's techniques, Naruto was learning basic techniques and Water and Ice Techniques. He was originally from the Leaf, but Zabuza didn't really know much about Konoha Techniques. But Zabuza did teach him the Kage Bunshin, a Jounin Level Technique, which he himself didn't like performing, because it was basically a waste of Chakra for him. But Naruto had enormous Chakra Stamina, he had noted back then.

Haku had fully mastered the Demonic Ice Mirrors, now able to hold them for a full half hour. He had mastered many techniques which were perfect for his Bloodline Limit. Also, he had mastered many Water and Ice Techniques and made them more powerful using his Bloodline Limit.

Kimimaro was able to master a Third Dance, but the remaining were simply too hard to master, Chakra-wise and his body wasn't ready for it yet. His regeneration had become near perfect, but the final Dances just needed a complete perfect regeneration, something Kimimaro hadn't mastered yet.

Zabuza could now hold his Mist Skill for a full hour and had become even better at silent killing.

These three together were very powerful. Naruto had a better than average nose thanks to the Kyuubi, so when Zabuza performed his Mist Skill, Naruto wasn't affected. Haku did have a perfect skill regarding Water and Ice techniques, so he wasn't really bothered with Zabuza's Mist skill either. Kimimaro was a problem in the beginning, but Zabuza helped him master the art of Silent killing…

* * *

A 13 year old Naruto, a 15 year old Haku and a 18 year old Kimimaro watched Zabuza's back, as their 'sensei' was talking with someone 'big.' But all of them had never heard of a 'Gatou,' not even Zabuza. But the other way around, Gatou had heard about the Devil of the Mist and his three pupils…

"Tazuna? So you hire me to kill a miserable little old man? Who isn't even a Shinobi? You better pay me good for this." Zabuza said as he glared at the chubby small man in front of him.

"Money is no issue… But respect is! I am one of the most powerful people in the lands, Zabuza. You better now screw it up or I'll have you and your little friends killed…"

Zabuza's glare grew in its wickedness, but he held his tongue. 'This little old man doesn't know who's standing in front of him right now… But we do need the money for this… And I have no idea where he is holding all of his money…'

"Fine, we accept."

"Not yet, though. I've already sent other Missing-nins form the Mist… You might know them, they're known as the Demon Brothers."

Zabuza snorted. "Demon Brothers? I know that duo... They should easily be capable enough of killing some old man."

Gatou snorted right back. "Not certain! Tazuna is in the Leaf, and he's probably hiring some ninja to protect him. But the old man doesn't have a lot of money, so the ninjas protecting him shouldn't be too strong."

'The Demon Brothers are a lot weaker than each one of us…' Zabuza thought. "If it's true what you say, then they'll probably have finished the job already."

* * *

Zabuza was hanging upside down from a tree branch, observing the four people approaching. 'The Demon Brother failed in their mission… How pathetic. Let's see which the ninjas are protecting the old man.' Zabuza slightly turned his head towards Haku, who was standing a few meters away from him. Kimimaro and Naruto were on the other side of the clearing.

They had agreed to let Zabuza attack them first and see how powerful they are. They had to tell Naruto about a dozen times not to interfere, because the loudmouth had the tendency to just jump in, in the middle of a fight.

'No wonder the Demon Brother failed in their mission… It's the famous Sharingan Kakashi.' Zabuza thought as he observed the Jounin and his three little students. 'Still, just a Jounin and three weak Genins. My only worry is the Sharingan.' Zabuza grinned as he moved to intercept. 'Here goes…' Tilting his huge sword a bit backwards, Zabuza threw the sword at Kakashi with all his might.

"Everybody duck!!" Kakashi yelled.

'Cowards… All they're good at is ducking…' Zabuza thought as he reappeared on top of his sword, as it had hit a tree. The same tree Kimimaro was currently in.

"If it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi glanced behind him, at his three students. "Everybody stand back… This one's on a whole different level."

"No problem." A boy with a small black pineapple tail replied.

"Yes, sensei!" A pink-haired girl said as she nodded at her sensei's back.

"Hn." A black-haired boy let out as he folded his arms.

"This could get tough… unless…" Kakashi began as he reached for the cloth that covered his left eye.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi…" Zabuza said as he stared down at the grey-haired genius. "Sorry, but… I have to kill the old man."

The black-haired boy's eyes immediately widened, which made Zabuza believe that the boy knew what the Sharingan is. The other two students carried only the expression surprise on their faces.

Zabuza sighed as the girl asked the others what Sharingan meant. The Devil of the Mist temporarily zoned out when the black-haired boy started to explain. 'It looks like I'll have to deal with Kakashi first.'

A few seconds later, Zabuza performed the Mist Clone to deal with Kakashi, but found out Kakashi had already copied the skill and was using it as well… not no avail…

Kakashi found himself trapped in a Water Prison, after Zabuza knocked him into the water. "Kakashi, we can finish things later, but for now… Mizu Bunshin!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as a Water Clone appeared before his three students. "Shikamaru! Sasuke, Sakura! Run!! As long as he's trapping me here, he can't let his Clone wander off very far!! You can't beat him!"

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome… Even if we'd want to, this guy is a Jounin, he won't let us…" The small genius said as he grinned. "But I got him."

The Water Clone found himself unable to move… 'What?!'

"You might be Jounin Level… But a Water Clone can't gather enough Chakra to get out of my Shadow Bind… like the real one."

Sasuke smirked as he descended upon the Water Clone and made it vanish with a Kunai. "He's right, Kakashi… Without you, we're as good as dead… Our mission now is to release you from that prison."

Zabuza chuckled madly. "Your students aren't bad… but still just pretending to be ninjas, with their headbands tightly around their heads. Taiyu Mizu Bunshin!"

Zabuza watched as Kakashi's pupils braced themselves. "Kakashi, your students are pathetic, after all." He cackled as his Water Clones attacked Kakashi's pupils.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were knocked to and from each other like ragged dolls and Sakura was just standing in front of Tazuna. "Now, for the old man…" Zabuza's eyes narrowed as both Sasuke and Shikamaru threw dozens of Shurikens towards him. But his Water Clones were fast enough to knock them away.

Zabuza's eyes widened as a few of the deflected Shurikens came from above him and were descending towards him fast…

"Heh… I tied a few Kunais with a few Shurikens, so they would be heavier. I also threw them in a special way. When deflected, they would soar upwards, and ultimately, descend towards you… You'll have to dodge them."

"I don't think so…" Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword with his remaining hand and knocked all of the Shurikens and Kunais away. But then, he saw that Kunais and Shurikens were approaching him from almost every direction. 'Shit!'

Shikamaru grinned again. "With all of your attention above you, you failed to notice Sakura throwing Kunais at you, along with Sasuke, behind you. Your Water Clones only paid attention to me…" Shikamaru said as he dodged another Water Clone. "Since I was the one you were listening to."

Zabuza gritted his teeth as a few Kunais skimmed passed his skin, actually scratching him and ran for Shikamaru. "Pretty smart brat! But you'll pay for that!!" He screamed as he raised his sword and descended it towards Shikamaru's skull. But his sword got stopped by two Kunais…

"Quick recovery, Kakashi…" Zabuza said as he tried to slash Kakashi in half with all his might.

"Nice thinking, Shikamaru!" Kakashi said, before he turned back to Zabuza. "I'll tell you now; I won't fall for the same Jutsu twice."

And then, Zabuza jumped backwards, while Kakashi quickly followed him. "Keep protecting Tazuna!"

On the water again, the two Jounins faced each other. Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro narrowed their eyes as they both began to perform a large set of handseals. 'Zabuza and that guy… They're both going to perform the Water Dragon Blast…'

"Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!!" Two voiced yelled out.

As two Dragons of Water battled it out against each other, Kakashi and Zabuza collided with each other in the middle of it. Sword met Kunai once again.

Naruto looked very puzzled a minute later as the other Jounin seemed to have the upperhand. 'Zabuza-san… what's going on?'

"You… can you read my mind?!" Zabuza yelled as he stared into Kakashi's eyes.

"Yeah…" Kakashi answered as he continued to stare…

Suddenly, Zabuza seemed distracted. "Behind you… that is… ME?!"

Kakashi appeared in front of him and announced his next technique. "Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu!!"

The horizontal cyclone of water totally caught Zabuza from the front. Naruto immediately jumped towards them and got enraged when Kakashi pinned Zabuza to a tree with a few Kunais.

"You BASTARD!!" Naruto screamed as he appeared in front of Kakashi, who was seated on a tree branch above Zabuza. Naruto's flying kick was hard, but also blocked but Kakashi's right wrist. But the power in the kick was hard enough to knock Kakashi off of the tree branch.

As Kakashi landed on the wet ground, he took a look at his students, before he stared at the new opponent. "Who… Who are you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "That doesn't matter! You hurt Zabuza-san and you're going to pay for it!" He yelled as he, too, landed on the ground.

A second later, behind Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro appeared. "No worries, Naruto-kun…" Haku said as he stared at Kakashi. "The Jounin used up a lot of Chakra against Zabuza-san… That eye he's using is taking away a lot of Chakra, it seems…"

Shikamaru was observing the newcomers carefully. 'They're not much older than us… but the look in their eyes is so much colder than ours…' He turned to look at Kakashi. 'Kakashi-sensei… He's tired, but if he's down, we'll be down too…' He thought as he watched Kakashi cover his Sharingan eye again.

"You three… are with Momochi Zabuza?" Kakashi asked as he stared at Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro. 'I've seen them before…'

"Yes, Jounin. And don't take us too lightly… Perhaps you'll need that eye of yours, after all…" Kimimaro said as he folded his arms…

"Ughh… Haku, Naruto… Kimimaro… Deal with this… I'm too… damaged to continue now." Zabuza mumbled as he leaned against the tree.

* * *

TBC

Kimimaro doesn't get the illness that killed him in the manga, because his life is a lot more different than with Orochimaru, though he is used by Zabuza as a tool as well… But now he has real friends with him…

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!


	3. Reinforcements

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Ok, before you all start going, the Team 7 in this Fanfiction is doomed against the Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro, read this! Kimimaro doesn't have a Curse Seal, so he's a lot weaker. It's also earlier here than when we all saw him in the manga… Haku is equally powerful as in the manga. Naruto is, without the Kyuubi's Chakra, still the weakest of the trio. He has lower speed than Haku and Kimimaro, but he has higher power than Haku. Kimimaro is the best of the trio, unless Naruto starts using Kyuubi Chakra. Also, Kakashi isn't out yet!

* * *

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the three Shinobis before him. 'Obviously, they are all Missing-nins… Those two are from the Mist, but the other? He seems very familiar…' Kakashi reached for something in his pocket and a second later popped a soldier pill in his mouth. 'The Sharingan drained of a lot of Chakra, but I can still fight thanks to the soldier pill. But now I need to be careful… All three of them are more skilled than my students…'

Kakashi glanced behind him. 'Sasuke hasn't awakened his Sharingan yet, Shikamaru is not motivated enough to use his brains and Sakura… she's nowhere near ready for this…'

"Listen up, everybody! I am currently not at one hundred percent, but I can take one or two of them down. I need you to take the remaining one… or maybe two… down. Understood?" Kakashi yelled. 'This has become too dangerous… Fighting an S-rank Criminal really took a lot out of me… Still, these kids, they seem pretty skilled… Definitely A-Rank mission we're having here…'

Sasuke stepped forward. "Kakashi. They're almost as old as I am… They shouldn't be too much of a problem for us, right?"

"No, Sasuke. Stand back." Kakashi said as he shook his head. 'They're REAL Shinobis… Unlike my Genins… You can see it in their eyes… Well, except for the one with the mask.' He thought as he shot a glance at Haku.

"Enough talk!" Naruto screamed as he glared Kakashi down. "Let's end this now!"

>

**A Motion Too Far  
**_- Chapter 2: Reinforcements_

>

Kakashi jumped backwards as Naruto rushed towards him in pretty high speed. 'The blonde one is very direct, but doesn't show many openings…' Kakashi thought as he leaped backwards to let the blonde follow him through the trees. He had also sensed that the oldest kid was following him as well, behind Naruto. 'They also seem to know I'm the only real threat to them… So the other kid is taking on my pupils…'

Naruto glared straight ahead of him, even when Kimimaro appeared beside him. "Naruto… Watch out what you're doing… This is a Konoha Jounin and he most likely knows your secret. Don't release Kyuubi's Chakra, or he might know who you are."

Naruto groaned with his mouth closed. "I know that! But if we kill him now, that won't be a problem, right?"

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at Kakashi's back. "I don't think we can beat this guy, even if you do pull out Kyuubi's Chakra… I've heard of Hatake Kakashi, the Shinobi who knows about a thousand different Jutsus. We should weaken him enough so we, the three of us, can deal with him in the end."

Naruto's eyes widened. "A THOUSAND Jutsus!? This will be an amazing battle!" Naruto yelled, before Kakashi grabbed him by the collar and tried to throw him into Kimimaro.

Kimimaro dodged and sensed that Naruto easily landed on a tree branch behind him. "You shouldn't degrade him too much, Kakashi-san… When he gets angry… he also gets uncontrollable."

Kakashi frowned. "Isn't he angry already?" He said as he gripped the Kunai in his right hand a little tighter.

Kimimaro smirked. "Oh, no… This is nothing compared to when he's really angry…" Kimimaro closed his eyes. "Let me tell you now… Do not take us too lightly, Jounin. We've handled and killed many Hunter-nins already."

Kakashi threw a Kunai and at the same time descended towards the ground. He watched as his Kunai was deflected by… bones… sticking out of Kimimaro's body. 'Interesting… I've heard of that somewhere before…'

As Kakashi landed, he heard Naruto land behind him and saw Kimimaro land in front of him. "Kaguya, right?"

Kimimaro smirked. "You're a smart one, aren't you?"

This time, Naruto attacked. Kakashi turned just in time to see five Naruto's attack him head on. His eye widened at the sight. 'Kage Bunshin?!' His shock disappeared as he easily pierced every Shadow Clone with a few Shurikens. He easily dodged Naruto's final attack, which came from underground, right beneath him. 'He used a Leaf and an Earth Technique… From which country is he?'

Kakashi didn't have time to think about it, as Kimimaro appeared in front of him and tried to strike him with two bones. Kakashi slipped underneath the bones and tackled Kimimaro to the ground, before he kicked him skywards again. Throwing his Kunais at the flailing body of Kimimaro, he watched his Kunais being knocked away by other Kunais.

Naruto approached the grey-haired Jounin again, this time performing a few handseals. As he jumped and hovered above Kakashi, he announced his technique. "Doton, Uzumaki no Jutsu!!"

Kakashi's eye widened again. He watched as the dirt around him started to grow around him and spin crazily.

"I won't let you use Kawarimi!" Naruto screamed as he threw a Kunai in Kakashi's direction. "Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"

Kimimaro watched from a distance as a Tornado of Mud surrounded Kakashi and about thirty Kunais were descending upon the Konoha Jounin as well. 'Pretty impressive, Naruto…'

Kimimaro's eyes widened as he saw Kakashi's body dissipate into… mud… when the Tornado of Mud closed in on him. "Hn, he created an Earth Clone before he even started fighting with us… He's pretty good." He said, as Naruto landed next to him. "Can you sense him anywhere, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, before a little bit of red Chakra hovered in front of his nose. "Maybe I can smell him…" Kimimaro waited as Naruto sniffed the air. "He is… underground!"

Both Kimimaro and Naruto immediately jumped up and landed on a Tree branch each. Naruto grinned and performed a few handseals. "Heh, it's easy performing Earth techniques with so much dirt around."

Kimimaro just observed the ground and pulled a few Bones out of his body. "Lure him out, Naruto."

"Oh I will…" Naruto chuckled. "Doton, Doroku Gaeshi!"

Kimimaro grinned and prepared his bones, as the mud beneath them started to move dramatically to the left, right, front and back. Naruto's Jutsu caused the mud to turn around and twist anything in it. But the main idea behind the Jutsu was creating a Barrier. Naruto just used it to tighten the grip of the mud on Kakashi…

Kimimaro immediately threw his bones at Kakashi as he jumped out. Kakashi easily caught all three of them and threw one back at Naruto, who also caught the one bone.

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Kimimaro with a Wind Shuriken…

* * *

Shikamaru shook his head as Sasuke immediately started attacking the masked boy. 'No, we can't even win against one of those guys, I think…' He thought as Sasuke was easily kicked in the face and flew backwards.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura screamed.

"You three are not really Shinob-" Haku got caught off as he couldn't move anymore.

Shikamaru grinned. 'Still, I can always use this… Kage Mane, success!'

Sasuke also grinned, while Sakura just stared at Sasuke.

Haku narrowed his eyes at the Shadow that was holding him in place. 'Shadow Bind? He's using Chakra to hold me in place and the power of his Chakra is more powerful in this Shadow… This is a skill only that boy can use. Impressive. However, I think my Chakra Control is better than his, and I have the natural ability to be able to hold Chakra back. Although I can't do it as well without my hands, I can still do it using my Chakra Points…'

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he felt his Chakra being drained at a faster rate. 'What…!? What is he doing?!'

Sasuke had already jumped and was descending towards Haku again.

Shikamaru had no time to react as his Shadow Bind broke, Sasuke got knocked away again and Haku appeared right in front of him and sliced him across the shoulder, before heading towards Sakura and Tazuna. "I'll finish this mission before I kill the three of you!"

Sakura closed her eyes and blocked the way to Tazuna. Haku easily knocked her away with a simple kick and stood in front of Tazuna. "It's over, old man."

Haku easily dodged the kick coming from Sasuke from his left and was forced to jump away as Shikamaru used his Shadow Bind again. Landing in front of the two Shinobis, Haku spoke up again. "Don't you see? It is useless fighting me…" He said as he performed a one-handed seal. "Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke both looked amazed as the water on the ground, from Kakashi's and Zabuza's battle, flew skywards and hardened, only to form into needles and attack them.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth in pain as he was hit many times. 'The skill to perform such a Technique! We should just give up.'

But Sasuke refused to remain still as he attacked Haku again. "You're a persistent one…" Haku whispered as he grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him into Sakura, who was still recovering from the kick Haku gave her.

Haku jumped away again and landed behind Shikamaru. "Are you going to use your Shadow Bind again? It is useless against me, because my Bloodline Limit forced me to have excellent Chakra Control. Even if you send your Shadow Bind, when it hits me, I'll get control over it eventually and your Chakra, just gets wasted."

Suddenly, Kimimaro harshly landed in the clearing they were in, and with him half a tree followed. Haku narrowed his eyes as he saw Kimimaro was unconscious. He quickly jumped towards him and noted that he was fine. Looking upwards he saw that Kakashi and Naruto were having a Taijutsu battle in the air, while slowly descending. 'I hope Naruto won't use the Kyuubi's Chakra, now that there are Leaf-nins here…'

Haku kicked behind him, effectively kicking Sasuke away as he tried to attack Haku from behind. He jumped sideways to avoid the Shadow Bind again. He turned to stare at Shikamaru. "I explained to you already, it is useless using your Kage Mane on me."

Shikamaru grinned. "But you still waste Chakra trying to gain control over it every time I capture you. We are in a hopeless situation and the only thing I can do is decrease your Chakra so Kakashi-sensei won't have a hard time fighting you after he's done fighting your comrade."

Haku smirked. "You don't seem to understand. Your Jounin is exhausted as well… It's doubtful he'll win the match against my… comrade… as you put it."

Haku turned around to block Sasuke's fist and easily punch Sasuke in the ribs. He then grabbed Sasuke's chin with his left hand and quickly punched Sasuke in the face with his right fist, before Sasuke could even think about attacking Haku back. Haku sighed as Sasuke skidded across the mud. "It's time to finish our mission…"

Suddenly, a shadow dropped on him and he looked above him to see Naruto descending towards him. 'Impressive, to think that Jounin could defeat Naruto and Kimimaro that quickly…' He caught the blonde and put him on the ground. "Naruto?" He whispered, careful not to let anyone else hear him call his name.

"I'll be fine… Haku… But I can't let the Kyuubi heal my wounds… That Jounin would recognise me immediately."

Haku nodded as Naruto tried to stay conscious. "It's up to me now… Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head as he stood in front of the masked boy.

Haku slightly bowed as he took both Kimimaro and Naruto by the hand and disappeared, only to reappear by Zabuza's side. Naruto, with trouble, carried Kimimaro over his shoulder, while Haku looked at Kakashi, who had appeared in front of them again.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the single-handed seal both he and Naruto were performing. "You're leaving?"

Haku nodded. "I do not know for sure if we can beat you as we are now." He said as he motioned towards himself and Naruto. "But I won't take the risk. We'll finish the mission later. Next time, Zabuza will not underestimate you…"

Kakashi sighed as Haku grabbed Zabuza and disappeared using Mist. The Blonde did the same while carrying Kimimaro. 'That was dangerous… I'm glad they left, because…' Kakashi didn't even finish his thought as he fainted.

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

* * *

"You shouldn't have left, Haku." Zabuza said as he was lying in a bed, with Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro by his side.

Haku took off his mask and put it on a small table beside the bed. "I wasn't sure how strong that Kakashi was, Zabuza-san. Kimimaro was already unconscious and Naruto was close to fainting as well."

Zabuza grinned. "Naruto and Kimimaro forced Kakashi to lose enough Chakra for you to deal with him… I was still awake when you three fought. Next time, we'll deal with Sharingan Kakashi. Those students of his are nothing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he spoke up. "Next time, I'll use Kyuubi Chakra. Kakashi will die anyway, right, Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza nodded. "Yes… And then we'll receive the money for finishing off the old man."

Kimimaro sighed. "I suggest we train while Zabuza-san rests… I don't want to lose against that Jounin next time."

Naruto and Haku both nodded, before Gatou came in. "Ahaha, so the Devil of the Mist also failed in killing a pitiful old man?"

Zabuza immediately narrowed his eyes at the small man. "He's guarded by one of Konoha's best Jounins. Where did he get the money for that?"

Gatou shook his head. "That doesn't matter! I thought the four of you were powerful!" He said as he approached the four Shinobis, with behind him, his two guards.

Gatou suddenly reached down to grab Zabuza by the collar, until Haku grabbed the small man's hand and broke it. "Do not touch Zabuza-san!"

The guards immediately reacted by pulling out their swords, but Kimimaro was already standing behind them with two bones against their necks. "Don't think you have power over us…" Kimimaro whispered as he pulled his bones back, grabbed the two guards and threw them out of the room.

Haku simply glared at the retreating Gatou. "Next time, be sure to succeed! We won't be so friendly with you four next time!"

* * *

"The next time we encounter them, I WILL have mastered another dance…" Kimimaro angrily whispered as lead the other two to a simple clearing near Gatou's headquarters.

Naruto grinned. "Who would have thought he would be this annoyed at being knocked out?" He whispered in Haku's ear.

Haku shrugged and put his mask on. "Maybe because, unlike you, this is the first time he has been knocked out by an opponent."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, but, I will never get knocked out by an opponent ever again from now on!" He half-yelled as he pumped his fist into the air.

Haku just shook his head. "Very well… How about you fight me in my Demonic Mirror State?"

Naruto shook his head immediately. "No, I hate fighting all those mirrors… And besides, you'll lose, anyway. I'd rather just work on my Chakra Control and do some Taijutsu."

"Suit yourself, but if you ask me, you increase your speed a lot faster when you fight me." Haku said.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe later." He finished the discussion as he walked away from Haku and Kimimaro.

Haku watched him leave and stared at Kimimaro, who immediately shook his head. "No, I'm not going to fight you in your Demonic Mirror State either… It's just… too much hassle."

Haku hung his head low and sighed. "These days no one wants to train with me anymore."

* * *

Days later... Softly, but very quickly sprinting over the water, Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro and Zabuza all approached the bridge, or, what was going to be a bridge in a few days. "You sense them?" Naruto asked the others as he led the way.

Zabuza nodded his head. "Yes. Kakashi is fully healed, but his shrimps still feel as weak as they did back then. The thing is… I'm sensing another powerful Chakra Level…"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes… I smell about a dozen people… Eight are Shinobis I think… Two Jounins. Guess what I'm thinking?"

Kimimaro shortly growled as he sprinted beside Naruto. "Kakashi has sent for reinforcements… I wonder who?"

Zabuza, with Haku, behind the duo, replied. "We will find out soon enough. Another Jounin could mean trouble… Be careful!"

Gathering Chakra, all of them leaped up the bridge and landed on it, observing a few workers, before easily knocking all of them out. "Kakashi and his team… and the other team are approaching fast… No, they're already here." Zabuza said as he performed one handseal. The entire bridge suddenly got wrapped by a huge cloud of mist.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and could still see through the mist. 'The other Team… A Kunoichi, the Jounin seems normal and a brat that looks exactly like his teacher and… a Hyuga! That could mean trouble…' Zabuza thought before he turned towards his own students. "Spread out… Naruto… I need you at your maximum power with the Kyuubi's Chakra… The other Jounin could mean trouble. There's a Hyuga with them, but he's just a Genin… This time, Haku, Kimimaro… Do not hold back anything!"

"I won't pull out Kyuubi's Chakra yet…" Naruto whispered. 'I've trained a lot… I will fight them with my own Chakra first!'

Zabuza grinned as his students disappeared. 'This will be fun…'

"Kakashi… I see you've called for help." Zabuza's voice echoed over the bridge, through the Mist. "It won't matter, useless trash like that are destined to die before me."

Kakashi immediately revealed his Sharingan, but even his famous eye couldn't see through the Mist. "Kakashi, so that's Momochi Zabuza?" A man next to Kakashi said as he nodded to his students. "You three know what to do! Me and Kakashi will take Zabuza on. You three, help Kakashi's students. There are obviously more Shinobis circling around us…"

Kakashi nodded his head. Suddenly, Zabuza appeared in front of him. "Hatake Kakashi…" Zabuza stared at the other Jounin. "Who's this?"

The other Jounin shortly bowed, before he tried to glare at Zabuza. "Maito Gai! Right here is where you will fall!"

Zabuza chuckled. "Is that so?"

Gai narrowed his eyes at the tall missing-nin before he spoke up again. "Momochi Zabuza… Several years ago an entire Clan was destroyed… no two entire clans… But first, there was… Haku's, one of your 'pupils' I'm guessing. At Konoha we are well informed. Your other 'pupil' is also from a deceased clan. You took him from the Mizukage when you killed him. Kaguya Kimimaro… The only one whose identity is not known… is your remaining pupil."

"Not bad... But I wasn't the one who killed the Mizukage... Haku!" Haku immediately appeared next to Zabuza. "Support me here."

Suddenly, all around Kakashi, Gai and their students, ten of Zabuza's Water Clones appeared. Zabuza chuckled again. "Heh, your brats seem to be shaking, Kakashi…"

Sasuke just grinned as he stared at the Missing-nin. "I'm shaking from excitement…"

Zabuza's eyes widened as the small Konoha Genin struck all of his Water Clones down in a second. "Ah, so the brat has grown. Haku, you deal with him, he seems to be the strongest Genin now."

Haku nodded his head. "Very well…" He said before he started spinning in a very fast way towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the speed in what Haku was moving. 'I… I can still follow his movements!' The Uchiha thought as he countered Haku's strike with a Kunai with a Kunai of his own.

'Impressive… The boy can actually keep up with Haku's speed…' Zabuza thought as he observed the two younger boys trying to gain the upper-hand with the Kunais.

"You won't be able to keep up with me next time…" Haku whispered as he did a single-handed handseal.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'This technique again…' He thought as he observed the water on the ground being lifted around him and Haku.

'One-handed seal?!' Kakashi thought. 'I've never seen that before!'

"Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" Haku calmly said, but Sasuke had already jumped backwards, so Haku had to use his Chakra to let the Water Needles pursue Sasuke and Haku followed the needles to attack Sasuke as well.

That was, until Rock Lee interfered. "Konoha Senpuu!"

Haku was able to block the sudden attack and slashed at Lee with a Kunai, but the boy in the green jumpsuit jumped backwards to land beside Sasuke, who managed to dodge the many Water Needles.

Zabuza chuckled. "So, the speed of that other Genin is also high… Seems we'll all go full out now…" Zabuza suddenly nodded his head and behind Kakashi and Gai's team, the other two pupils of Zabuza appeared.

And then, the entire bridge got surrounded by very thick mist. Tazuna was already panicking, until Sakura's voice slightly calmed him down. "Don't worry, Tazuna-san. I'm here."

"You should worry, old man…" A young blonde boy said as he appeared in front of Sakura and looked at the pink-haired girl. "Let me finish this mission without killing you…" Sakura's reaction was non-existent, so Naruto rolled his eyes. "In other words, get out of my way before I'll rip your head off!!" He roared as he easily grabbed Sakura by the neck, after he slapped the Kunai out of Sakura's hand.

"Pitiful Genin…" Naruto whispered as Sakura was choking. "Die!" Naruto yelled as he tightened his grip around Sakura's neck.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto, annoyed, roared as he released Sakura, who fell on her knees and blocked Lee's kick with his right hand. "You shouldn't have picked me as your opponent, Konoha Genin…"

Lee simply stared at Naruto and put one arm behind his back and stretched the other towards Naruto, motioning to him to attack. "I will protect Sakura-chan!"

Naruto sneered as he performed handseals. "Suiton, Gufuu no Jutsu!"

Lee's eyes widened as the mist around him formed into water and started spinning around him, surrounding him and embracing him. 'He's good…'

From a distance, Neji's eyes widened as well. 'Lee's opponent is really good…' Neji turned to Ten-Ten. "Ten-Ten, I suggest you help Lee and Sakura. I'll go assist the Uchiha."

As Ten-Ten landed next to a drenched and slightly bruised Lee, she sighed. "You should have moved before he closed you in, Lee…"

Lee glanced at his teammate for one second, before returning his attention to Naruto. "Ten-Ten… he's strong…Pay attention!"

Sakura wheezed out and rose to her feet again. "You" She got interrupted as Naruto's foot connected with her face and sent her sprawling across the slippery ground. Naruto sighed as he turned back to Lee and Ten-Ten, as Sakura fell unconscious. "I hope you two are more of a challenge…" He whispered and suddenly disappeared.

Ten-ten looked around, mildly scared, before she turned to Lee. "Where did he go?!"

Lee calmly shushed her. "Shh… I can still sense him moving around us… He's pretty fast… faster than me, unless I remove my weights…"

Lee's eyes widened as he saw Naruto… just calmly standing behind Ten-Ten. He disappeared as soon as he noticed Lee had spotted him. Lee pursued him and noticed that Naruto was going to run right into Ten-Ten. "Ten-Ten, duck!"

But it was too late, and Naruto had grabbed Ten-Ten by the shoulder and threw Ten-Ten straight into Lee… Head met head…

Naruto evilly chuckled as he slowly approached the two head-rubbing Genins… "How pathetic… I'll kill you two now!"

Lee quickly moved, appearing behind Naruto and grabbing his right foot. But as soon as he did, the Naruto he was holding evaporated into smoke. 'What?!'

The fist that came next was too fast for Lee and he was slammed backwards, again, right into Ten-Ten. Naruto chuckled again.

Lee glared at the blonde, before he took off his weights… 'This is a dangerous situation… and I must protect both Ten-Ten and Sakura-chan!' His eyes widened as he sensed Naruto behind him… He also saw Naruto holding Ten-Ten up by her throat. 'Or we could all die… Gai-sensei is in trouble too…'

"Is this one important to you?" Naruto said as he choked Ten-Ten, just like he did with Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened as Lee punched him in the face in less than a second. 'What… his speed… increased?!'

Somewhere further away… Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke find themselves surrounded by many mirrors of Ice…

"He's moving in a VERY high speed now. And it seems, he reacts on every single movement we make, as if he knows what we'll do… no, he sees what we're going to do and just moves faster…" Neji explained as he had his Byakugan activated. "Uchiha, prepare yourself! I think he's about to attack."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Ice Needles started flying all over the place, effectively striking him. Neji had more luck, as he saw almost every needle, except the one coming from his Blind Spot. 'This isn't good… Those mirrors are no normal mirrors… And his needles are coming from every direction, so I'll get hit a few times every time. I don't really have a powerful distance attack…'

"Katon, Goukayuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, blowing out a Fireball against one of the mirrors. Sasuke sighed as he saw that his attack had no effect at all.

And then the needles came again. Neji smirked and slipped into a special stance. "Kaiten!!"

Sasuke looked amazed as all the needles were knocked back by the spinning Neji. But he had no time to be amazed as he was dodging many needles as well. 'This opponent… He's moving a very fast way… How do I beat something I can't follow?'

"Uchiha! Pay attention! If I can get close enough to a mirror, I'll destroy it with Jyuuken!" Neji said. "Cover me!"

Sasuke frowned, but grabbed a few Kunais. 'Jyuuken?'

As Neji moved towards a mirror, Sasuke saw barely a shadow as Haku had already knocked him back next to Sasuke. Neji rose to his feet easily, as he was almost unharmed. "Would you succeed in covering me next time? He's moving to fast for me to react… From a distance, you might be able to interfere. Use your fire attacks if need be."

Sasuke glared at Neji, not liking being ordered around. "You cover me this time! I'll bust a mirror!"

Neji sighed. "I don't have effective distance attacks, you do, so you'll cover me!"

"It seems like you two don't really know each other…" Haku whispered, disrupting their little quarrel. "The Hyuga, with the Byakugan… Most impressive, you wield it well already, and at such a young age… And the Uchiha, you haven't even activated your Sharingan yet… I'm disappointed, I actually expected more of a challenge in you…"

"Shut up!!" Sasuke screamed as he lunged towards the mirror Haku showed himself.

"Uchiha!" Neji screamed.

"Pointless…" Haku said, before he disappeared and reappeared in another mirror.

Sasuke, this time, was able to follow Haku slightly. 'I'm… My eyes are getting better…'

Neji smirked. 'I was able to follow him completely this time.'

"Your Byakugan allows you to see all around you… Zabuza-san told me his Country, his Village, have always wanted to have the Byakugan… Now I see why. But I have already noticed, that you were hit several times before… So there's a weakness…" Haku calmly said as he gazed upon Neji. "Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!"

And the entire area around them was filled with flying needles again. Sasuke had picked up a few needles on the ground and was deflecting as many as he could, while Neji just dodged. 'I can't let him discover my weak point…' He thought. "Kaiten!!"

As the attack stopped again, Haku spoke up. "You use that Spinning Trick of yours whenever one of the needles was going to hit you… In a way, you have an absolute defense…"

Sasuke suddenly jumped towards another mirror again, this time it seemed he had a few handseals finished already. The Haku in the mirror he was heading to disappeared again, but this time, Sasuke followed his movements and attacked the mirror he moved into next and the next and the next, "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!!" Several fireballs flew against several mirrors, but none of them melted or broke.

As Haku appeared in a mirror behind Sasuke, he grinned behind his mask. "You're developing your eyesight in this fight, Uchiha… You were able to follow my movements a little… But still… Thanks to these mirrors, I can move in a VERY high speed, and I haven't moved at my fastest yet. You two however, move, thanks to my mirrors, in slow motion, to me."

Neji narrowed his eyes at that. 'I see… No matter how we attack, we're too slow anyway… as long as he is IN one of those mirrors…' Neji turned to Sasuke again. "Uchiha, Use that Fire attack again and this time, target every mirror…"

Sasuke didn't want to listen, but did realize Neji's plan. "Katon, Housenka!" And again, many fireballs flew against all mirrors. As Haku moved between mirror to mirror, he was suddenly interrupted as Neji also appeared between one of the mirrors.

"Jyuuken!" Neji's palm connected with a mirror again, as Haku had quickly formed a mirror between himself and Neji.

"Impressive… Because of the Uchiha's attacks, I didn't pay attention to you, and seeing that I was moving from mirror to mirror, you were no longer moving in slow motion to me… SO a sneak attack was possible… However, even without the mirrors, I'm faster than you."

"I don't know about that…" Sasuke suddenly said. "Your last movements made me gain something…"

Haku turned to look at Sasuke. 'The Sharingan!'

And even farther away… Kimimaro and Momochi Zabuza were facing Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi…

"You students can not beat my pupils." Zabuza said, but both Gai and Kakashi couldn't see him. "You see… Haku and Kimimaro both have a lethal Bloodline Limit… and the other… also has a very dangerous ability… when used, he has a higher Chakra Capacity than me…"

Kakashi's and Gai's eyes widened. 'But that blonde is just as old as Sasuke and Sakura… How can he gain the same amount of Chakra as that of a Jounin?'

"Don't underestimate my students, Zabuza… Nara Shikamaru is a true strategist, Haruno Sakura is a genius, with the highest grades and Uchiha Sasuke, well, he is the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan." Kakashi said as he stared around him.

"Do not forget my students! Ten-Ten is a weapon-specialist, Lee is a Taijutsu-Expert and Hyuga Neji, is the number one rookie and a true Hyuga." Gai added.

Zabuza chuckled. "Is that all? You don't seem to understand… I don't think your student fight to kill, as my pupils are… I think your students are fighting… to survive…" He chuckled some more. "That won't do them good."

"We'll see…" Both Kakashi and Gai said as they both ran different ways…

Gai suddenly had to jump back, as Kimimaro appeared in front of him. If Gai hadn't jumped back, he would have been speared by one of Kimimaro's bones. "So I'm facing a Jounin alone now? This time, I will not fail Zabuza-sama…"

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: About TWWIN: I have exams coming up, so updating is out of the question for me for these next two weeks... I was already about finished with this chapter before my exams started, so I decided to upload it today. I hope you enjoyed! Oh, in case you're wondering if I forgot Shikamaru... I didn't, hehehe....


	4. New Settlements

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: TWWIN 3 is on hold for the moment, because I'm just way more motivated to write this one…

* * *

They were all very powerful; there was no doubt about that. All of them clearly had a very peculiar but powerful ability. Shikamaru was known to be lazy and unmotivated, but you couldn't day that he was stupid. He knew how to observe a situation and analyze every little detail swimming around him. He didn't know all their names. He knew the leader was called Momochi Zabuza, an S-class Missing-nin and the other one, with the mask, was called Haku. 

He had seen Zabuza was Jounin-level, knew how to create and play with Mist and was just straight out murderous. Haku was kinder, but just as dangerous and he somehow had the ability to create Water and Ice and his skill, his control over the two elements, was spectacular. The other two he didn't know the name of.

The one with the grey and slightly long hair had the ability to stick bones out of his own body, he had heard of Kakashi. The blonde was still a mystery to him, but seeing that he was wiping the floor with Lee, he was also dangerous. He easily knocked out Sakura and Ten-Ten, a Genin who was a year older than himself. Lee was now going fully out and he couldn't keep up with the speed in what he was moving in.

Unfortunately, the other blonde Shinobi could follow Lee's movements and was actually dodging Lee's attacks now and then…

Kakashi and Gai were busy off fighting Zabuza and the bone-guy. Sasuke and Neji were fighting Haku and it seems the rest just had to focus on fighting the blonde, which was hard enough… The Kunoichis were already out…

**>**

**A Motion Too Far  
**- Chapter 3: New Settlements

'This opponent is really good…' Lee thought as he watched Naruto again dodging his next parry of attacks. 'Should I use Renge?' Lee nodded his head. 'Yes, there's no other way to beat this guy…'

Naruto snarled at his opponent as he circled around him. "Interesting… Your speed even increased more… But I can see a slight pause in your movements… Does it hurt your body to move in such a high speed, I wonder…" Naruto pondered as Lee was circling around him in an insane speed.

Shikamaru's eyes were widened. 'F-fast! I can't keep up at all!'

And then, Naruto was kicked hard in the face and sent flying. Shikamaru was able to see Naruto in the air, while Lee followed him from below. Lee suddenly wrapped Naruto up in his own bandages and they were tumbling down again, this time spinning crazily.

"Renge!!"

Shikamaru covered his eyes at the explosion that followed. Opening his eyes he saw Lee being ultimately exhausted standing next to a gigantic crater. Walking up to Lee, he saw Naruto lying in the middle of the crater.

And then, the Naruto in the hole popped away, leaving some smoke behind. Shikamaru's and Lee's eyes both widened.

"Damn… That was a really powerful attack. Though I don't like to lie on the ground, so I created a Shadow Clone to lie there and confuse you…" Naruto said as he appeared behind Lee, from under the ground and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying. "Ughh… Damn, but you did manage to hurt me with that…" He said as he watched Lee fall on the ground.

Shikamaru turned to see a hole in the middle of the crater. 'He dug himself in and out? But he did survive Lee's attack? This guy is really something else…' Shikamaru quickly did his own handseals. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

Naruto frowned as Shikamaru's Shadow moved from behind him towards his own feet. "Ughh… I can't move, that was the technique you have, right?" Naruto said, remembering that Haku had told him this when Zabuza was still recovering. Naruto grinned. "I'm pretty beat up because of that bowl-head… But, I have a trump card as well, foolish Genin…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as Naruto's eyes slowly turned dark blue… light red… dark red… Naruto flashed Shikamaru a smile with sharp teeth. Änd then, Shikamaru's nightmare began as Naruto's killer intent swam over him and he started to roar. "What… What are you?!"

Shikamaru was too frightened to react as Red Chakra washed all over Naruto, causing the ground around the blonde to crumble wildly. Stones were smashed to every direction and Shikamaru could feel the Chakra… the huge amount of Chakra…

Being cancelled out was no nice feeling, especially by a power like this. Shikamaru was sent backwards as Naruto cancelled the Shadow Bind with his own Red Chakra. "_Heh, that took more Chakra from me than I expected…_" Naruto said in a hoarse voice. "_Still got plenty left, though…_" He grinned as he disappeared and reappeared above Lee, harshly landing in his stomach with both his feet.

_"So, now that he's REALLY unconscious, I can focus on killing you, Shadow User."_ Naruto said as he turned to glare at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just stood there, too afraid to move from the red-eyed Shinobi. 'U… unreal… All his wounds have healed… He's stronger than he was before… WAY stronger… I… I can't do anything in a situation like this!' Looking around as he heard the approaching footsteps of Naruto, he saw Sakura, Ten-Ten and Lee… all unconscious… 'He defeated all of us… so easily…'

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened. 'Shit! Kimimaro is in trouble!' Leaping beyond Shikamaru and backhanding him unconscious, he whispered. _"I'll take care of you later…"_

Those were the last words the young Nara heard as he fell to the ground.

* * *

'To awaken a Bloodline Limit during battle… Impressive, but… It won't be enough!' Haku thought as he raced through all of his mirrors and observed the two geniuses. 

"I can not waste any more time… It's time to finish the both of you here." Haku whispered as he filled the entire area with needles again. But this time… he kept going…

'There's no end to them!' Neji thought as he jumped, landed and jumped again. Sasuke was in the same predicament and was moving in the same way Neji was.

"Kaiten!!" Neji yelled.

"Foolish…" Haku smirked and sent more needles Neji's way… 'There's a pause in your movement when you stop spinning…'

"Aargh!" Neji groaned as he was hit by several needles, but was able to dodge most of them. Sasuke was still dodging or knocking back needles with needles of his own.

'Amazing… The Hyuga was able to avoid being hit in critical areas, but his Byakugan doesn't seem to see EVERYTHING behind him, because he's hit in his back a few times… and the Uchiha, he hasn't been hit by a needle until now… These two are promising…'

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he fired off several fireballs again.

"It's pointless trying to break through with such weak attacks…" Haku sighed. "You two seem to have too good eyes for my needles… what will you do, when there's no escape and not even an absolute defense can stop an attack?" He paused as he performed handseals and was appearing in another mirror every second.

"Hijutsu, Makyou Hyoushou Heisoku!"

Neji's and Sasuke's eyes widened as all of the mirrors grew in size and offered no escape for them as they reformed into sharp shards of Ice and were slowly closing in on the both of them… 'This is not good…' Both geniuses said.

* * *

Kimimaro skidded across the ground, several bones sticking out from his shoulders breaking off as he slips. Gai slipped into a fighting stance again as Kimimaro rose to his feet. "Hmm, you're a powerful Jounin…" Kimimaro mused as he stared at Gai. 'Too powerful for me still…' 

Gai was observing Kimimaro's tired form. 'He's a really powerful one… He actually dodged most of my techniques… and he's still so young…' Gai sighed. 'But I have to finish this and help Kakashi…'

As Gai prepared to make a move, he suddenly felt a huge surge of Chakra approaching him. 'What's that?! It's approaching fast…' Gai barely had enough time to react as the remaining blonde pupil of Zabuza appeared on Gai's other side. Gai was able to roll to the side and let Naruto soar past him. 'This one…! His speed is great!!'

Naruto landed next to Kimimaro and looked him up and down. _"Are you alright, Kimimaro?"_ He asked.

Kimimaro immediately noticed Naruto was using Kyuubi Chakra. "How much have you used already?" He asked Naruto, glancing at him.

Naruto sighed. _"A lot… I used about a fourth of what I normally use already… That Shadow Bind technique really sucked up a lot of Chakra. If I use more… You know what'll happen…_"

Kimimaro nodded his head. "Normally, we have enough left, but now… we are all too tired to be able to stop you…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ground. "_I have no choice… Run if necessary, but I will not fail this mission! I will not let any of us be killed!_"

Kimimaro agreed and stared at Gai, who was trying to decide what to do. "Did you kill the old man?"

Naruto's eyes momentarily widened. "_He's still back there, but all of the Genins are out cold…_"

Kimimaro frowned at Naruto and shook his head. "Out cold? You didn't kill them then?"

Naruto shook his head. "_No, I sensed that you were in trouble._"

Kimimaro nodded his head. "I see… For now, we'll see how far we'll get just with the two of us against this Jounin… Haku should be finished by now, too…"

"Yes…"

Kimimaro and Naruto both turned to see Haku materialize from water behind them. "Let us try first, Naruto. He'll be tired after we deal with him."

Gai narrowed his eyes at the trio… 'It seems our students have lost against them… I hope they're all ok…' Gai narrowed his eyes at the blonde Shinobi. 'He's different from those other two… He 'feels' different… His Chakra is red… And the pressure I feel is… familiar…'

Suddenly, Zabuza appeared behind his three students and Kakashi appeared beside Gai, slightly wounded across his stomach. "Spread out… I'll thicken the mist." Zabuza whispered as he disappeared again. Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku did the same…

"It seems we've landed in their game…" Kakashi said, before pulling out a scroll. "But it won't go as they plan… I'll end this."

Gai covered Kakashi as the Sharingan wielder performed handseal after handseal. "Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu!"

All of a sudden, Naruto and Haku appeared between Kakashi and Gai and started a little Taijutsu skirmish. Kimimaro was forcing Gai away from Kakashi, using his bones and Naruto was rapidly using all his power to break the arms Kakashi was using to block Naruto's attacks.

All of a sudden, a scream came to them and Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Your sensei has been captured. I suggest all three of you surrender or I will have him killed."

Behind Naruto, Kimimaro just continued slashing away at Gai and Naruto frowned at Kakashi, while red Chakra was pulsating around him. "_Hatake Kakashi, wielder of one Sharingan eye and now I see you are also a summoner of Ninja Dogs… Interesting."_

Kakashi seemed to shrug, Naruto was unsure or it. "That's not the only thing that's interesting… I know you are, your red Chakra is a dead giveaway…" Kakashi paused. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto shrugged for sure and smirked at Kakashi. "_Zabuza-sensei will not be killed by Ninja Dogs… Your threat is pathetic._"

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared. Quickly following him, he found out that Naruto had already taken out half of the Ninja Dogs holding Zabuza. As Kakashi landed in front of the duo, Zabuza and Naruto were already grinning at him. "Kakashi, now it's us two against you."

Moving back, Gai found himself facing both Haku and Kimimaro. "You are already tired, but your students didn't tire us out at all…" Haku whispered as he stared at Gai. "You're a powerful Jounin, but this is where it ends!"

Gai closed his eyes for a small second, only to open them again and grin at Kimimaro and Haku. All of a sudden, Haku and Kimimaro were both hit in the face, at the exact same time… Both of them couldn't even see who had hit them, but they did see that Gai was no longer on the same spot as before.

As both Missing-nins landed on their feet, Gai appeared between them and laughed. "My speed is beyond your beliefs… I opened the Initial Gate, but I'm not using it to perform the Renge… I'm using it to increase my speed and now…" Gai paused as he calmly sat down between two dangerous missing-nins. "I'll be even faster…" He ended as he removed heavy weights from his ankles and his wrists.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes, while Haku had performed handseals again. "You seem to have great speed indeed. You almost hit me and Kimimaro at the same time. But let's see how good you are against my Bloodline Limit… Hijutsu, Makyou Hyoushou!"

Gai turned his head left and right to see Ice Mirrors forming around him. It seemed Kimimaro had already jumped out of the area… "Bloodline Limit… This will become dangerous. But you won't be able to defeat me with this."

"Is that so? Even you move faster now, you'll still move in slow-motion to me…" Haku whispered. "Next to that…" Suddenly, from every space between the mirrors, bones were shot towards Gai. "You shouldn't forget about Kimimaro…"

Gai easily dodged all of the bones and even the Ice needles that came next.

Haku narrowed his eyes as he moved from mirror to mirror. 'This is not good… Even though he moves in slow-motion now… He still moves too fast for me to be able to attack him… He's good…'

Kimimaro suddenly appeared in front of Gai and released Bones from every part of his body. Gai jumped over him and turned in mid-air to avoid several Ice Needles. Kimimaro sneered and faced Gai again. "Dance of the Camella!"

Gai was barely able to duck to dodge the sudden spin Kimimaro performed, with a sharp Bone in both of his hands. Every spin Kimimaro performed was avoided by Gai, who was at the same time, avoiding every Needle Haku was throwing.

Kimimaro growled a bit. "Finger Bullets!!"

Gai easily dodged every Bone Bullet coming from Kimimaro's fingertips by moving in high-speed behind Kimimaro, only to see Bones sticking out everywhere on his body… 'I can't hit this one without hurting myself in the progress…' He thought before he moved and appeared in front of Kimimaro again.

"Hijutsu, Makyou Hyoushou Bakuha!" Haku suddenly screamed.

Gai's eyes widened as he found every mirror closing in on him… But every mirror had also turned into sharps big Ice shards…

"Die!!" Haku screamed as the Ice Shards were blown towards Gai. Haku saw Kimimaro easily slash through a large Ice Shard, but when he saw Gai using Kimimaro as a cover he got enraged. "Kimimaro! Pay attention!"

As Kimimaro turned around, he was blown straight through another Ice Shard by Gai's punch, also offering an escape for himself. As Kimimaro harshly landed a few feet farther away, Gai watched the huge Ice Shards Haku had created from outside the area he was in before. He narrowed his eyes as Haku materialized on top of the highest Ice Shard. "Not bad… But moving in such a high-speed has to tire you down even more…"

Gai sighed and slipped into a fighting stance again. Behind him, he heard Kimimaro was standing up again.

* * *

'Such speed!' Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto's next move left, but also right of him. He knew Naruto was planning on hitting him from both sides in two seconds thanks to his Sharingan, but simply ducking would ruin the blonde's plan. 

Ducking, Kakashi saw Naruto soar past him and Zabuza's next move, slashing him with his sword from behind. Slightly moving to his left while he was crouching, Kakashi threw a few Shuriken in both of Zabuza's knees. Kakashi then had to jump away to dodge Naruto's next attack, a simple, but quick roundhouse-kick.

"_Are you okay, Zabuza-sensei?_" Naruto asked as he glared at Kakashi. "_If you want to… I can go all out…_"

Zabuza nodded his head. "Yeah… you do that now… That other Jounin won't be able to survive two of the best Bloodline Limits of the Mist and now… we still stand a chance of stopping you…"

Kakashi's Sharingan eye narrowed as the Chakra around Naruto swirled even wilder. 'What's going on? Does he control the Kyuubi inside of him?!'

Naruto's eyes turned even more dark red and his teeth got even sharper. His claws grew and his ears turned a little pointy. He suddenly seemed to have more hair on his head and there was a weird Chakra around him…

'This is dangerous!' Kakashi quickly did a few handseals. "Chidori!"

Zabuza watched the electricity dance around in Kakashi's right palm. "Impressive Jutsu you have there…" He pondered. 'That Jutsu can really hurt Naruto, I'll have to help him now…'

Naruto suddenly screamed, causing red Chakra to stir up the ground and obscure Kakashi's sight. Kakashi's eyes widened as Mist suddenly mixed in with the Dust. 'Shit! Now my Chidori is useless… I can't predict their movements if I can't see anything!'

But Naruto was still standing on the same spot, while Zabuza was trying to sneak up on Kakashi. "Kakashi… I'm sure you know who this boy is now… He was from Konoha, but the people there hated him… He didn't even get the chance to become a Shinobi…"

"I'm sure you've taken him from our Village… There is no other explanation…" Kakashi said as he carefully moved step for step. "He just disappeared eight years ago, I'm sure you took him with you back then."

Zabuza shook his head. "No, it didn't exactly go that way." Zabuza paused before he chuckled. "Well, maybe it did… But the truth is… I gave him a choice! He WANTED to be my tool!"

"What do you expect from a four-year old!?" Kakashi angrily whispered back. "You manipulated him, knowing his feelings…"

"Heh, don't act as if you care… No one did in Konoha. In fact, I think they were all happy he disappeared… You should've treated him better, all of you! Now he is rightfully mine!" Zabuza screamed as he appeared behind Kakashi, ready to slash him.

But Kakashi had already sensed him and was ready to plunge his Chidori through Zabuza's stomach. But then his Sharingan eye also saw about three Naruto's appeared from left, right and above… Obviously, there was a forth behind him.

He dodged Zabuza's sword, which in turn hit two of the Naruto Shadow Clones. Kakashi rammed his Chidori straight through the remaining two Narutos. After that, he quickly jumped away to avoid getting his by another strike from Zabuza's sword. 'Damn… I wasted my Chidori on two Shadow Clones…'

And then, red Chakra surrounded him and grabbed him by the neck. After that, he saw a huge red Chakra fist approach him. He couldn't move away or block, as he was being held by another red Chakra Hand.

He fully took the punch… his entire body took it. Zabuza watched Kakashi's body fly backwards and quickly followed after him, only to be pulled underground. "Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Zabuza barely got to see the flying Kakashi turn into a stone. 'Kawarimi no Jutsu…' He growled as he tried to dig himself out again, seeing that Kakashi was too focused on avoiding getting grabbed by red Chakra again…

A minute later, he got himself out and saw Kakashi being surrounded by red Chakra, unable to move… Zabuza jumped and was ready to come down with his sword on Kakashi's body. Until a foot interrupted his flight downwards…

"Konoha Senpuu!" Gai yelled, knocking Zabuza away from Kakashi. But as he descended towards Kakashi, he instantly got grabbed by red Chakra as well… "Kakashi… what is this?!"

Footsteps approached the Duo Jounins. "The other pupil of Zabuza… is Uzumaki Naruto…"

Gai's eyes widened at the revelation. "But… I thought he…"

Kakashi nodded. "Me too… but he's very much alive… and he is dangerous too… Are you ready to gather all of your Chakra to get out of this? Naruto shouldn't be able to remain in that state forever… It's definitely straining his body…"

Gai nodded, closed his eyes and started gathering Chakra. 'So, our strategy is staying alive until the boy runs out of Chakra…'

"**_Konoha… Jounins…_**" Naruto's voice suddenly spoke up.

Both Kakashi and Gai looked down to see Naruto glaring up at them. And just as he said that, he appeared behind Gai and backhanded him hard into the ground. He did the same to Kakashi an instant later..

"Naruto…" Zabuza whispered, but realised that the blonde wouldn't listen to him in this state… 'Damn it, He's so unreliable when he does this… I have to find out whether Haku and Kimimaro are still alive…'

As Zabuza jumped away, Naruto was approaching the two Jounins again. "Chidori!" Kakashi suddenly yelled and rushed forwards. He jumped to the left and right to dodge the red Chakra trying to grab him and was successfully approaching Naruto, until… Naruto leaped backwards and performed a few handseals.

'He can still use Jutsus in this state?!' Kakashi thought as he continued to chase Naruto.

"**_Suiton, Uzumaki no Jutsu!!_**"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the mention of the technique… 'With such Chakra… there's no telling how big that Jutsu will get.' His Sharingan eye predicted a second in the future and saw a vortex of Water all around him. 'There's no escape…' He quickly cancelled his Chidori, otherwise, the electricity would surge through the water, making it even more lethal.

As the tornado of Water fell down and through Kakashi and Gai, Naruto just stood there, calmly waiting to see what was unfolding…

His red eyes widened as his nose smelled two Shinobis behind him.

Kakashi and Gai were both standing behind Naruto, slightly grinning, but also, a little wet… "Your speed is high… But Maito Gai's speed is higher!" Gai yelled. He carried Kakashi and used high speed to avoid getting hit by the humongous amount of water.

Naruto seemed to grin at them and breathed a bit of red Chakra out of his mouth… "**_Hehehe_****_…_**"

Kakashi and Gai both prepared themselves for what was to come… 'I think we can take him on… I'm low on Chakra and used my Sharingan for a long time… but together with Gai… Maybe we…' His thoughts got interrupted as Zabuza appeared behind them.

"I'm glad the bowlhead didn't kill my other two subordinates… Konoha Shinobis are so soft… You let them run out of Chakra and then knocked them out, didn't you?" Zabuza asked, already knowing the answer. "However… I did accomplish the mission… I killed the old man, Tazuna, after checking up on Haku and Kimimaro..."

Gai whirled around to face Zabuza, but was surprised to see Naruto standing in front of Zabuza all of a sudden. Truth really was, Gai wanted to finish both the Shinobis, but sensed that Kakashi was in danger back then. Kakashi had also turned around, seeing that Naruto had suddenly disappeared from his old spot.

"**_Your fight is with me…_**" Naruto whispered, before tilting his right arm back, ready to punch Gai in the face.

Gai expected the hit to come and smirked, knowing he had higher speed. But he was surprised to see Naruto disappear and appear behind Kakashi, about to finish his move… But Kakashi quickly leaned backwards and kicked Naruto away. "Gai! We need to take out students and run! We're both out of Chakra and we can not face BOTH Zabuza and this boy…" Kakashi yelled as he covered his Sharingan. 'Using the Sharingan hurts me more than it helps me now… I've used too much Chakra… I shouldn't have wasted that last Chidori…'

Gai nodded. 'Kakashi's right… I'm exhausted… But will they let us leave?'

Zabuza suddenly turned his head to Naruto, but spoke to Kakashi and Gai. "Leave… You've spared both Haku and Kimimaro, for that I will let you leave…I still have honour… Our mission is accomplished; it wasn't our goal to kill all of you as well."

Kakashi glared at Zabuza, but was wise enough to remain silent. 'We'll hunt them down next time… Right now they can easily kill us…' Kakashi cast one last glance at Naruto, who was grinning and approaching them again. "Will he let us leave?"

Zabuza grinned. "I don't know… You better be fast… I can't really stop him when he's in that state…" He said. 'Leave, damn Konoha Jounins… Naruto is almost out of Chakra already…'

Kakashi and Gai both nodded and quickly leaped away, towards their unconscious students. Zabuza casually walked over to Naruto, who was slightly panting. 'He has used too much Chakra… He's unable to use his right arm… If we continued the fight, we surely would have lost…' Zabuza thought. 'Thanks to my bluffing skills, we survived…' Zabuza put his shoulder on Naruto's arm, as the blonde slowly turned back to normal. Then he led Naruto to Haku and Kimimaro, who both had used too much Chakra on Gai…

"It's time return to Gatou, kill him and get his money… And then we return to the Water Country… to rule it." Zabuza chuckled…

* * *

Short Chapter, I know, I know! 

What the hell is the Japanese name for Kimimaro's technique 'Finger Bullets?!'

Basically, I want this story to follow kind Orochimaru's way… Zabuza will rule Water Country and also has his guards… Kimimaro, Haku and Naruto… But he'll find more recruits… He yearns to get more Shinobis in Water Country again when he rules it…

There will be a time-jump next time… Plots!! Which plot should I choose?

Plot 1:

Where Zabuza rules Water country…

At the Konoha Chuunin Exams… Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro are sent to Konoha as Mist/Water Genins… and they look slightly different. Zabuza is their sensei, and they're looking for new good recruits… In the Forest of Death, Naruto, Kimi and Haku meet team 7 and fight Oro…

Plot 2:

Itachi hunts down Zabuza… and the plot thickens… Heh, not something like Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro joining Akatsuki or something… Written too many times already… This way, it'll become more like a Character Death Plot....

Plot 3:

Konoha hunts down Zabuza and co… To retrieve Uzumaki Naruto…

Plot 4:

Zabuza, as the Mizukage, just watched the war between Sound and Leaf from afar… and the plot thickens!

Plot 5:

Zabuza, as the Mizukage, provides a Country for the Akatsuki to hide at…

Anyway… I think I'll do something like a mix of Plot 1 and 4… I originally wanted to do Plot 1, but I'd like to see what you guys think!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Hunting Season

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Ok, I'm planning to do ALL the plots I proposed and I've figured most things out already... There will be battles in this one…I hope you enjoy!

* * *

His first and main ambition was to rule the Country he was born in, to rule the Water Country. But he was too weak to do it alone, so they had formed a small army consistent of seven men. These Seven became the Legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Before they attempted to kill the Mizukage, they had done many other smaller missions, but also missions as high as killing a Kage…

They had failed back then with seven Jounin-levelled Shinobis, why would he succeed now, with three kids by his side? Sure, they were powerful… Haku and Kimimaro were blessed with extremely powerful Bloodline Limits and Naruto housed a powerful demon. But together, the three could barely defeat himself… Together, they were about as strong as Kakashi… Only a little stronger.

He would have to wait, until they were stronger. Until then, he'll just watch them grow stronger and stronger…

But now he had more worries… Konoha knew that the boy Uzumaki Naruto was with him. Now not only Mist Hunter-nins were coming after them, but Konoha Hunter-nins as well… And Konoha Hunter-nins were normally ANBU, meaning they were with about four or five persons total… That could become very difficult.

For now, they'll just hide in the Earth Country. The Water Country will still be there for the taking next year…

* * *

**A Motion Too Far**  
_- Chapter 5: Hunting Season_

* * *

"Strange… It's been a while since we had a meeting…"

The person being talked to didn't respond, as the duo was moving through a wild desert, typhoons all over the place. But the two didn't seem to be bothered by huge tornados of sand around them.

"I think the last time was… damn, a really long time ago, anyway…"

"It was when the coward left us." The shorter of the two replied. "Exactly five years ago."

Kisame nodded his head, finally remembering it. "Yes, true… I wonder what the others have to say, though. Why a meeting now? Our observation isn't done yet, right?"

Itachi looked at Kisame for a full second, before continuing to stare ahead. "I called for a meeting… Konoha has gathered some interesting information."

Kisame frowned. "You organised this meeting? Hmmm… Well, what did the Leaf find out?"

"Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai, two formidable Jounins, failed a mission… Their teams have rather weak Genins, but Gai and Kakashi… they are skilled enough to finish a C, bordering on B-mission easily, even A or S-Rank Mission is easy to finish for the two of them… It seems they encountered an old friend of yours, called Momochi Zabuza."

Kisame's eyes grew a little big bigger, as if he saw Zabuza standing right in front of him. "Oooh! Wait a minute, In our last meeting… Zabuza passed by as well… Coincidence?"

Itachi didn't respond again as he lead the way ahead. "It's not coincidence… It seems Kakashi and Gai had very interesting news… Zabuza's 'pupils'… are very powerful… Haku and Kaguya Kimimaro possess the most powerful Bloodline Limits of the Mist, thought to be deceased… and Naruzaki Uzumo… or rather, Uzumaki Naruto, has the most powerful Youkai of the Youmai sealed inside of him… The Kyuubi."

Kisame chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Itachi. You even remember all of their names… And it's been five years!"

Itachi responded by replying. "Their names were in the mission report I was given… I only remembered the name Naruzaki Uzumo… because you mentioned Red Chakra those five years ago…"

Kisame opened his mouth, but nothing came out for five seconds. "Damn, you even remember what I say?"

"Only when it's either important or interesting."

* * *

"But Hokage-sama… I am an assassination specialist! My team is not specialized in hunting down a Missing-nin and bringing it back!"

"It's a young boy." The old Hokage responded as he stared at the energetic woman before him.

"Our team is used to killing our target, girl or boy! Why don't you send Ibiki on this one?" A purple haired woman, who goes by the name Mitarashi Anko, said. "He and his team are more suited for this job."

"Morino Ibiki and his team are specialised in Interrogation. Why would they be more suitable for the task?"

"Because they never kill their target, they let the targets kill themselves!" Anko immediately replied, but sighed, realizing it was no use arguing with the great Sarutobi. "Fine, fine… So, who are we supposed to bring back and why is HE so damn important?"

The Third Hokage grinned and intertwined his fingers, his elbows resting on his desk. "Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who holds the Nine-Tailed Demon, Kyuubi within him…"

Anko's eyes immediately widened. "Yo-You're serious!? He's still alive?!"

"As far as I know, that boy won't die so easily… But Kakashi's and Gai's team had encountered him in their latest mission. With him are three other Shinobis, Momochi Zabuza, an S-rank Mist Missing-nin, Haku, a Mist missing-nin and Kaguya Kimimaro, also a Mist-Missing-nin."

"But, Hokage-sama…would you really want him to return to the village? I don't remember seeing any sad face when he had disappeared those years ago." Anko said, sighing and looking at the floor, feeling slightly sorry for the boy.

The Hokage nodded his head. "That may very well be true… But he and I would both have wanted him to grow up in this village… Bring him back… I will allow him to leave again if he so wishes… However, Mitarashi Anko… Do you accept this mission now?"

Anko smiled at the old man before her and nodded her head. "I'm honoured to even have the possibility of accepting this mission… I'll accept it for you and for the Fourth…" Anko said, bowing and turning to leave.

Sarutobi stopped her in her track, though. "Anko… Your team is consistent of five people, including you… Your subordinates aren't Jounin level, unlike you… So I'm sending another Jounin with you…"

Anko frowned. "They're that strong, then?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, they would have killed Kakashi and Gai easily, had they not allowed them to leave."

'Kakashi and Gai both almost died against them?' Anko swallowed nervously. "Uh… Amazing… Who are you sending with me?"

"Hatake Kakashi." The Third answered. "He has dealt with them before and he'll do it again. His team won't be entering the Chuunin Exam because of him accepting this mission."

Anko's left eye suddenly twitched. "Uhmm, about the Chuunin Exam…"

"I was wondering when you would come up with that… It seems you've forgotten you are the second Examiner this year…" The Third paused to chuckle. "No worries, Aoba will be the Second Examiner. Go collect your team and Kakashi and leave tomorrow." Sarutobi said as he threw a scroll towards Anko, who easily caught it. "Mission Notes, just in case."

Anko shook her head with a smile and left the Hokage Tower… casting one last look at the old man.

The Third was by himself, to ponder the situation… "Uzumaki Naruto… We've finally found you…"

"About time, too!" A voice suddenly screamed out.

The Third didn't seem surprised as a huge man stood in front of him. "Ah, Jiraiya… It's been a while…"

Jiraiya shrugged and grinned afterwards. "So you've finally the Kyuubi kid, huh? And he's surrounded by Missing-nins, why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway, I came here for business…"

The Third seemed surprised at this, but faked an exaggeration of surprise. "Oh, really? My, how you have grown, Jiraiya."

"Can it, old man…" Jiraiya said as he glared at his old sensei. "You already know Orochimaru has left the Akatsuki about…"

"Five years ago." The Third answered.

Jiraiya folded his arms, closed his eyes and let his head hand down. "Yeah… well, I don't know where that Snake has gone now, he's keeping a low profile. The activity around the Akatsuki has gone down too…" Jiraiya paused to look up towards Sarutobi. "How long has it been since you've known that the Uzumaki kid is still alive?"

The Third seemed surprised by the sudden change of subject, but answered. "Two weeks."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and hung his head down again. "Well, the activity of the Akatsuki has gone down, but lately, they seem to be active again… I was monitoring two Akatsuki Members, who were doing nothing but watching some Village from afar, until they suddenly left… This, while they hadn't left the spot they were in, in over two years… Seems to me that was rather important… I just came by to tell you this… Don't let your guard down, old man."

The Third narrowed his eyes as Jiraiya left. 'Jiraiya is insinuating that the Akatsuki has found about Uzumaki Naruto and that he's still alive… If that's true, then… they might be very interested in Naruto…'

The Third sighed a little worriedly and looked up to see Jiraiya standing there again. This time, he was surprised to see him.

"Don't worry old man… I'll be following that ANBU Team you sent to 'fetch' the Kyuubi brat. I have a feeling the ANBU Team will encounter more than just Naruto and his friends…"

* * *

Naruto and Haku were standing in front of Zabuza as Kimimaro was, for some strange reason, suddenly out cold. They were in the middle of training when Kimimaro suddenly fainted.

"What's wrong with him, Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto asked, staring from Kimimaro to Zabuza and back again.

Zabuza sighed as he looked at Kimimaro's body. "It seems he is in the final state of the Kaguya Clan… I've heard of this, but I never actually witnessed it happening to any of the Kaguya Clan. It's even said that it only happens when a member of the Kaguya Clan has mastered all of the Dances… and Kimimaro hasn't even mastered all of them yet…"

"What does this final state mean, Zabuza-san?" Haku asked, as he did the same as Naruto, looking from Kimimaro to Zabuza, only in far slower manner.

"The Kaguya Clan was known for the strong, almost unbreakable bones and their bodies were even more perfect than that of an Uchiha… I'm sure both of you have never heard of the Aburame Clan?"

When the duo shook their heads, Zabuza continued. "The Aburame Clan is consistent of Members who have bugs living under their skin." Seeing Naruto and Haku frown, Zabuza paused a second. "The Kaguya Clan is a bit similar… It seems a bit young, but Kimimaro is going through the final stage… It is said that they usually die during the creation of Bone Bugs."

"Bone Bugs?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza chuckled. "Well, not really bugs… More like, eels… They are created inside his body and live on Kimimaro's bones…" Zabuza paused to slightly change the subject, "I don't think Kimimaro knows that there's ANOTHER Dance that clings to the Kaguya Clan… The Dance of the Unagi… It's the final dance…"

"But why do Kaguya members die during the creation of these… Bone Eels?" Haku asked.

Zabuza closed his eyes before he replied. "Many of the Kaguya Clan died in the war, but also of diseases… The creation of even one bad eel inside Kimimaro's body will lead to the death of all other eels… but it will also create a massive illness inside Kimimaro's body, because the eels will remain in his body, but dead… After a while, everything inside his body will rot… and then… Kimimaro will not be able to use his body anymore…"

Both Haku and Naruto's eyes widened as they turned away form Zabuza to look at the unconscious Kimimaro.

"Let us hope that all of the eels inside Kimimaro's body will become healthy… And then he'll be extremely powerful… Let's put him on bed…" Zabuza said as he picked Kimimaro up.

Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro in Zabuza's arms, walked to their little cottage, rented in the Rock Village, in Earth Country.

* * *

Anko was leading her team through a snowstorm raging through the high mountains surrounding the Earth Country. "Captain, how do you know we will find him in this Country?"

"I don't know for sure… But I received a message from one our Konoha spies, living here in the Earth Country. The message said that she has witnessed four newcomers just on the borders of the Earth Country, in Rock Village. She observes any suspicious people in the Earth Country, while she herself is probably the most suspicious… But we'll just check, this is the third Country we're checking… We've been at it for a full two weeks now, after this, we'll report back to the Hokage." All of them nodded, even Kakashi.

Far behind them, Jiraiya was sighing. 'Earth Country, this time? I hope the Stone Nins will let us pass…'

* * *

"We're here…"

"Yes."

"Well, where should we check?"

"It is rather obvious that they must be here somewhere… There has been Chakra activity in this area…" the shorter of the two said, his Sharingan observing every aspect of the area they were in. There were small cottages all around them and villagers looked at them strangely as they passed by them.

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were standing still, while Villagers were moving around them. Their black cloaks weren't suspicious at all… That's why everyone was staring at them…

They got in the Village easily, as Kisame easily killed the guards at the Gates and Itachi created a barrier around the small Rock Village. "They are here…"

Kisame turned around to see four people staring them down… "Ah, we've been looking for you, brat…" Kisame said as he stared at the only blonde of the four before them. After that, he looked at Zabuza. "My apologies, Zabuza-kun… But our organization is very interested in harnessing the power that boy holds within him"

Zabuza turned slightly grim… "So that's how it is… This turns us into enemies then…"

Kisame chuckled, but there was a sad tone in the chuckle. "Perhaps in the future, thing will be different… But for now, we will fight!"

Zabuza closed his eyes and turned towards his students. "I'll fight Kisame… You three must remember… The other guy is Uchiha Itachi… Do NOT look into his eyes." He said and noticed that all the Villagers that were walking around them and their opponents had gone away, probably seeing that there was going to be a big fight… Rock Village wasn't a Shinobi Village, after all…

The three grinned as they stared at their opponents. Zabuza smirked as well as he turned to the duo before them. "Do not underestimate us… We all have grown a lot throughout the years…"

"I would hope so…" Itachi replied as he stared at Naruto, who was staring back, but not in his eyes. "Naruto-kun… You save them from death, if you come with us without a fight…"

Naruto answered by appearing behind Itachi, ready to hit him, but Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Naruto, immediately holding him by the neck. "Too slow…" Itachi said, but was interrupted by Kimimaro and Haku who appeared next to him and forced him to let go of Naruto. Itachi disappeared again, before any of them could even think of hitting him.

Zabuza and Kisame were facing each other a small distance away from Naruto, Itachi, Haku and Kimimaro. "We've done this dance many times before, Zabuza… And you've lost every time…"

Zabuza closed his eyes and slightly bowed before Kisame. "Indeed… But times change… For now, let us begin our Silent Killing Duel…" He whispered as both he and Kisame created a massive amount of thick mist around them…

Itachi was slightly impressed of the teamwork and skills of Zabuza's three pupils, as he was actually forced to dodge moves. He couldn't predict anything, as none of them were looking in his eyes. "Impressive… However, the three of you lack true skills…" He was stopped in his thoughts as all of them suddenly gathered a lot of Chakra…

Haku's entire body changed… It transformed into Ice and it reflected everything, confusing his opponent. But it seems it was really still his body. 'His body turned into a mirror?' Itachi thought.

Naruto was surrounded by a massive amount of Red Chakra and his appearance was also changing. His eyes became dark red, he suddenly seemed to have more hair and his claws were huge. His whiskers deepened and his teeth were obviously… sharper. 'Interesting…'

Out of Kimimaro's skin eels crawled out and covered his entire body. In a second, every Eel thickened and hardened, functioning as armor for Kimimaro. 'Odd… Those eels of his are also gathering Chakra…' Itachi observed.

Itachi looked intrigued as the three pupils of Zabuza were ready to attack him again. 'The three of them have become stronger than I thought… Very interesting… But I do not have time to fool around…' Itachi thought as he closed his eyes. "Mangekyou Sharingan… Amaterasu…"

Kimimaro was the first to attack and approached Itachi from behind. And that's when high voltage electricity from Kimimaro's eels met the Black Fire that was Itachi's Chakra…

Naruto and Haku both looked with wide eyes as Kimimaro was knocked backwards. "Damn… I knew Itachi was skilled, but he dealt with Kimimaro's Taijutsu just like that…" Naruto whispered as he gritted his teeth and transformed even more… His eyes became completely black, except for his red pupil. His whiskers deepened even more and the Red Chakra around him increased in its amount…

While Naruto was transforming even further, Haku decided to attack Itachi this time… 'The Kyuubi Vessel is becoming a nuisance… He's becoming even stronger… and the one with mask… Haku, I think… Thanks to his now reflecting body, his movements confuse even my Sharingan…'

Haku was floating in mid-air, ready to hit a critical spot in Itachi's back with one of his needles and was going to follow up with appearing in front of Itachi, until Itachi suddenly appeared behind Haku and kicked him to the ground. Before Haku could even touch the ground, Itachi was calmly standing there, waiting for Haku to hit the ground. Haku slightly turned in mid-air and threw a few needles at Itachi, who easily knocked every single needle away with one simple twist of his wrist, as he was holding a Kunai. Haku felt some movement next to him and saw Itachi's foot, before it connected with his face, sending him towards Kimimaro, who was still recovering from being hit with the Black Fire…

Itachi turned to Naruto, who carried a dreadful killer intent… 'Amazing… The Kyuubi Brat has really become something…' Instead of the usual red Chakra around Naruto, now black Chakra was joining in on the swirling around Naruto. 'Let's see how my Black Fire deals with that kind of Chakra…'

Itachi and Naruto, in his Third Kyuubi State, collided with each other… Dark Red, Black Kyuubi Chakra met Black Fire Uchiha Chakra… and a loud explosion followed, disrupting Kisame and Zabuza's battle for a few moments, as they both were trying to sneak up on each other.

* * *

Anko immediately sped up as she and her entire team felt the Chakra from a huge explosion nearby!

"Halt!!" She suddenly screamed. Inches away from her face, was a Barrier of some sort… "Kakashi, what's this?"

Kakashi immediately revealed his Sharingan and looked at the huge purple barrier… "It's weird that it's starting in a forest like this… But this seems to be a part of a huge Barrier… This is Shishi Enjin… But it usually is performed by four or more people… Also, the Chakra in the barrier is rapidly fading… The user or users are obviously under a lot of pressure… We'll be able to pass in seconds… Don't do it now, though… It will set you on fire…"

"How long?!" Anko yelled, getting more impatient by the seconds…

Kakashi lazily gazed at her, before performing a few handseals. "Since you're so impatient… if you perform a simple technique on it, the technique is, of course, stopped. But with every technique the barrier stops, the barrier loses Chakra…" Kakashi paused as he finished the hand seals. "Doton, Doroku Gaeshi!"

From the ground, a huge wave of mud hit the barrier, but the barrier deflected the attack away and seconds later… the barrier diminished. "We can pass now." Kakashi stated the obvious.

* * *

The mist around Zabuza and Kisame faded, so both of them could see what that huge explosion was…

What they saw made both of them widen their eyes… A huge crater with in the centre, both Itachi and Naruto, lying on the ground… 'This is the first time I see Itachi on the ground…' Kisame thought.

Itachi, however, quickly recovered and flipped himself up again, staring at Naruto, who was trying to move… "Quite a bold move, Naruto-kun…" A slightly damaged Itachi said. "You've become strong… strong enough to hurt me a little… However, this must end now…" Itachi whispered as he turned towards Haku and Kimimaro, who were standing again…

"It's my turn…" Kimimaro said… before he suddenly slipped underground. Itachi looked on, interested in what he was up to. And then, Kimimaro's voice came throughout the ground and echoed across the clearing they were standing in. "Dance of the Seedling Ferns!"

Itachi's and everyone else's eyes widened as huge Bones suddenly stuck through the ground, ready to spear everything in sight. Naruto had already recovered from his collision with Itachi, but saw that Kimimaro had full control and didn't have any Bones nearing him or Haku. Zabuza was on his own, though, since he was standing too close to Kisame…

Itachi, Kisame and Zabuza were running at full speed, crisscrossing across the area…

Kimimaro suddenly slipped out of a huge bone close to Naruto and saw what his attack had done to the area… Every Cottage around them had been destroyed. "It seems I didn't even hit any of them once…" Kimimaro said, before he stepped back into one of the huge bones near him. Bones that were there thanks to his Dance… "But I can transport myself through these bones and sneak up on them…"

Haku appeared next to Naruto and watched on as Zabuza and Kisame continued their battling without the Mist, slashing at each other with their swords, while Itachi was slowly moving towards them again…

And then, all of them felt several Chakra signatures approaching… Zabuza and Kisame stopped battling with each other, Zabuza leaped away from his old comrade to land next to Naruto and Haku. "There are six of them… One has a familiar Chakra signature…" Zabuza said just when Kimimaro popped out a huge bone close to them.

"Most likely it's an ANBU Team from Konoha…" Itachi said. "I know that there's an ANBU Team after Uzumaki Naruto… We may have to retreat… for now… I have already used Amaterasu once and holding up the Shishi Enjin and my collision with the Kyuubi brat took a lot of Chakra… We can defeat them, but if the Konoha ANBU interfere…"

Kisame understood Itachi and nodded his head. "Understood… Next time we'll be better prepared for these brats…" Kisame said as they both turned away and left. 'Those brats were really powerful, actually tiring Itachi a bit out…'

Kimimaro softly and very swiftly stepped into one of his huge Bones again. "The others are close…"

Moments later, Zabuza chuckled as he sensed the entire team of Shinobis behind him and his two pupils… Kimimaro was sill roaming around through his bones… "Ah, so we meet again, Sharingan Kakashi…"

"We came her for one reason, Zabuza…" Kakashi began, but was interrupted by Anko…

"Alright! Listen up, your browless freak! We came to retrieve the missing-nin standing right next to you! Uzumaki Naruto, you're coming with us!" Anko yelled. "By orders of the Third Hokage, we are to take you with us… with force if necessary…"

Zabuza chuckled harshly. "You've just entered a battlefield… We're the ones who'll throw threats around here…"

Kakashi's eye widened as a sudden bone erupted from the huge bone to his left. He barely was in time to duck, or else he would be dead. 'Fast! These things are bones… This is a technique of the other pupil of Zabuza… Who were they fighting?'

Anko and her team had already spread out, and Kakashi followed the example… After a second of sprinting, he found himself behind the second in command of Anko's team, Hayate Gekkou… "Hayate… Be careful… These are no ordinary Shinobis…"

Hayate nodded his head, before he disappeared again.

**_"I will not go back to Konoha!"_** Naruto suddenly screamed. **_"We will let you leave if you just turn back now! I'd rather kill myself than to go back with you!" _**He yelled, anger obviously present in his harsh voice...

Anko suddenly appeared behind Naruto and was ready to knock the blonde out… Haku's and Zabuza's eyes widened at the speed Anko was moving in… 'She's pretty fast…' Haku thought. 'I wonder who's faster, she or I?'

Anko's palm, however, met Naruto's dark Chakra, and Anko was knocked backwards by it… 'What the hell was that?!'

Kakashi saw that little skirmish and immediately revealed his Sharingan… Thanks to that eye, he also saw Kimimaro moving through his bones… 'The Bone guy, he's surrounded by strange creatures… The masked one seems to be all ice, but not normal ice… Zabuza hasn't changed much, but there's Chakra flowing around him and Naruto… He's really dangerous now…'

Kakashi sighed and watched the fights unfold in front of him... 'This will become really dangerous...'

---

"Interesting… With the way things are now… I'd say it'll turn out in a draw… Unless I interfere… But I heard Naruto's words… He's become even more dangerous that I thought he would get, but… it's not like he'll be any saver in Konoha than with Zabuza and those other two Shinobis…"

Jiraiya sighed and sat down on a tree branch. With his special Binoculars he could see everything around him. 'I'd better not intervene… This battle will make Naruto see that Konoha Shinobis are prepared to die to take him back… Even when they know about the Kyuubi inside of him…' Jiraiya shook his head and put his binoculars back into his pocket. 'But it wouldn't matter… the kid has been scarred for life… Konoha hasn't treated him well in the past and I doubt the Villagers there will treat him any better now…'

'If I were him… I'd choose to stay as far away from Konoha as possible too… Damn you, Flashy… Why did you have to make thing so complicated?'

---

TBC

Author's Note:

The Eels in Kimimaro's body all contain Chakra, adding to the Chakra Kimimaro already has… Thanks to the Chakra of the eels, Kimimaro can perform EVERY Dance, but the Dance of the Unagi only once…So, you can see it as a replacement for the Curse Seal Level 2… A Time-Jump will come now, and Naruto has mastered the second and third Kyuubi State, Haku also has a new development in his new Bloodline Limit, Kimimaro has more techniques besides his Dances and Zabuza pull his mask off! No, just kidding, Zabuza has become as powerful as or even more powerful than Kisame.

NOTE: Thanks to Hattuteline for making up the Dance of the Eels! Without him, I would've been forced to come up with something else to replace that Curse seal effect on Kimimaro… And I bet it wouldn't near as good as what Hattuteline imagined!


	6. Plans Unfolded

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! There will be a **TimeJump** during this chapter. A timejump of about six months…

* * *

Kakashi appeared next to Anko, who was recovering from a fierce Chakra blow Naruto had given her. They were both staring ahead of them. The blonde Shinobi with red and black Chakra flowing around him was staring right back at them. Kimimaro, Zabuza and Haku were facing the rest of Anko's team. 

"Anko-san… I do not think Naruto wants to come back with us." Kakashi said, stating the obvious.

Anko rolled her eyes and prepared herself to fight again. "It doesn't matter whether he wants to come or not. The Third Hokage has ordered us to bring him back, a Shinobi from the Leaf. I will do anything I can to accomplish that order."

Kakashi slightly tilted his head to the side. "You know… Technically, he isn't a Shinobi from our Village… He became one outside of the Village, probably. His opinion on whether he wants to come with us or not is very important, so it does matter."

And then, both of them felt a huge presence of Chakra behind them. They slowly turned around to see who the newcomer was.

"Heh… But it does matter, Kakashi…"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Jiraiya-sama! What are you doing here!"

"Kakashi, go help the rest of the team." Jiraiya said. "I'll deal with the Fourth's Legacy…"

* * *

**A Motion Too Far  
**_Chapter 5: Plans Unfolded_

* * *

Jiraiya stared at his opponent as Kakashi and Anko jumped away to help the others. 'Tcheh, I was planning to keep hidden until everyone else was exhausted around here…' Jiraiya thought as he looked passed Naruto, between the dozens of Bones sticking out of the ground. 'However, it seems Naruto's friends are more powerful than I thought… Naruto himself, is very close to Jounin Level. If I am not mistaken, Naruto was the one that caused the huge decrease of Chakra in Itachi…' 

'These bones around me might be useful…' Jiraiya quickly performed a few handseals and when Naruto suddenly vanished when Jiraiya did his seventh handseal, he easily dodged a kick by leaning his upper body to the left and jumped forward to avoid a sudden grab from beneath him. 'Amazing… this kid has been taught many Jutsus and he uses them even in this state…' Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he was finishing up his Jutsu. 'To think he's still so tactical even when out of control…'

"Gamaguchi, Shibari Tsukamaru!"

Jiraiya grinned as his plan worked out. On every bone around him and the ground, sticky pink flesh appeared and grew in size. It didn't take long before everyone was in a massive hold… Except for Jiraiya. He apologetically looked at Kakashi, Anko and her team.

He walked towards Naruto, who was wildly struggling to get loose. "This is my Toad Stomach Hold… You won't get free…"

Jiraiya's eyes widened as black and red Chakra surrounded Naruto even more as he screamed and the flesh around him was slowly melting. 'Amazing! He's actually freeing himse…' And then Naruto's screaming faded interrupting Jiraiya's thoughts. 'He's out of Chakra and it seems he's unable to use his body any longer for today… He overused the Kyuubi's Chakra, which caused his Chakra points to overload…' Jiraiya was very impressed with the boy. 'No one has ever escaped from any prison my Toad Stomach offers… This one got closer than anyone.'

Jiraiya turned around to see Naruto's friends still trying to get free. With one move of his hand he released Kakashi and the others. "The Third really wants Naruto back in Konoha. Just to be certain, he sent me to watch your backs."

Jiraiya looked at Kimimaro, who was also gathering a lot of Chakra in himself and his eels and was using his bones to try and cut through the flesh that was holding him. 'Interesting bones… He is from the Kaguya Clan, a deceased Clan… They are all so talented…' He thought as he watched Haku's sharp, mirror-like body. 'He can also reform his body to let himself escape from most confinements… But thankfully, they have all used a lot of Chakra already… The only one who doesn't stand a chance of releasing himself is the S-rank criminal, Zabuza…'

The sensei of Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro had long given up trying to break free. His sword had fallen on the ground and he had no Jutsus if he couldn't use his hands.

"Without me, you would have failed this mission." Jiraiya said to both Kakashi and Anko. "But I had already predicted this…" Jiraiya's eyes widened as he felt another surge of Chakra behind him.

'Amazing! His persistence is astounding!' Jiraiya thought as he saw Naruto gather another huge amount of Chakra and watched him again melt another small area of flesh around him away. 'But it doesn't matter, he can only gather Chakra, he can no longer use his legs or his arms…'

As Naruto fell to unconsciousness, Jiraiya waited for Haku, Kimimaro and Zabuza to run out of Chakra. "Luckily for me, these four have fought Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame before the both of you came…"

"Uchiha Itachi?" Kakashi immediately asked. "How do you know?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and started the explanation. "I have encountered and observed a certain organisation consistent of S-Rank Criminals, called the Akatsuki. I have sensed this Uchiha Itachi several times and his Chakra presence is not one you easily forget. He was here before you and your team arrived. If they hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to beat these four this easily."

Kakashi nodded his head. 'True, they had been using a lot of Chakra even before we arrived…'

Jiraiya calmly walked over to Haku and Kimimaro, who were both panting crazily. He knocked them both out. 'They've used way too much Chakra… Their bodies will need to recover for at least two days.' He turned to face Zabuza.

"You're waiting for me to release the Jutsu? I can easily do it now. You can not beat me, Kakashi and this ANBU Team all by yourself now that your little students are all unconscious." The Sannin said as he released the Jutsu. "We're taking Naruto with us."

"Why?" Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword from the ground and put it on his back.

"The Third Hokage has some information for him, regarding his past… It might make him want to stay in Leaf Village." Jiraiya answered. "It is true that he wasn't treated fairly before he left the Village. But maybe now, we can treat him better."

Zabuza shook his head. "If it is as you say, I take it he is allowed to leave again?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yes. If he wants to, he can leave."

Zabuza chuckled as he put both Haku and Kimimaro on his shoulders. "I'm sure Naruto doesn't want to stay in Leaf Village. He hates it with all his might. When he wakes up, tell him that we are where he can find us." He said as he turned away from them. "This time I lose the battle." He watched the Leaf Shinobis over his shoulder. "I'll be leaving."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yes, we'll let you. If Naruto decides to leave again, we do want him to have someone to return to. And, you three are Mist Missing-nins, you don't mean anything to us Leaf Shinobis. But, this mission is a special case… You three are allowed to stay in Leaf until Naruto makes his decision. It would be unwise to let Naruto travel the lands alone now that we know the Akatsuki is after him."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Why would I trust you?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "We won't escort Naruto back to you IF he decides to leave our Village again. So he'll have to travel alone to find you again. Surely, the Akatsuki will strike then."

Zabuza still wasn't convinced. "How will we be treated in the Leaf Village?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Just remove those headbands you're wearing and wear some other clothes. I think you'll be treated like normal villagers then."

Zabuza shook his head. "Our faces aren't easily forgotten… I'm sure those Genins Kakashi had supervision over won't forget a face like mine."

Kakashi nodded his head. "True, but I'm sure they won't attack you."

Zabuza glanced at Kakashi before turning back to Jiraiya. "It doesn't matter whether they attack. We'll kill them if they do. But I'm sure your Hokage can inform the Village… or at least tell them SOMETHING."

Jiraiya nodded. "So you agree to come back with us?"

* * *

'This is not good… My three pupils are all either badly injured or completely out of Chakra… Kimimaro and Haku will be completely recovered in at least two days… Naruto should be alright sooner.' Zabuza thought as he was standing in front of the door that was leading to the Hokage's office. Standing next to the feared S-Rank Missing-nin were Kakashi and Jiraiya. 

The door opened to reveal an old man who Zabuza didn't recognise. 'I suppose this is their Hokage? He doesn't look like much…'

"Ah, you must be Momochi Zabuza… I thank you for taking care of Uzumaki Naruto. It looks like you did a great job." The Third said as he stared at the masked Shinobi.

"Hm, Leaf Village didn't nearly do the job as well as I did." Zabuza replied.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya, you two wait here. Zabuza-san, enter my office, please." Sarutobi said as he turned around and walked towards his desk.

Zabuza followed and closed the door behind him. "So… I don't know what you're planning, but Naruto will still want to leave this place."

The Third smiled and closed his eyes. "Straight to business, then?" He shortly chuckled. "Naruto belongs in this Village. He is the Fourth Hokage's Legacy. He's part of the technique that defeated the great Kyuubi. He should be viewed upon as a Hero."

"Should, but he never was…" Zabuza instantly replied. "This village treated him like crap. There's nothing you can do that can make him forget that."

The Third sighed. "Perhaps, but"

Sarutobi got interrupted as Zabuza spoke up again. "False promises won't work either. Naruto's smart, he'll see though your lies easily."

The Hokage chuckled. "I will never lie, Zabuza-san. All I want to do is explain to them how grief has been bestowed upon this Village. All I want to do is make him understand. If he's mature enough, perhaps he'll understand."

This time, Zabuza chuckled. "He's mature enough to realise he'll never be happy in this Village." Zabuza sighed and turned around. "But, do whatever you like. I'm certain Naruto will stay with us."

The Third sighed and let Zabuza leave.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a completely drenched feeling in his gut. As he opened his eyes and rubbed them to see more clearly, he saw two people in the room, waiting for him to awaken. 

"Uzumaki Naruto…" An old man, sitting on a chair, said. "Glad to see you have awakened so soon. It only took you a day to recover from that fierce battle."

"Heh, the runt sure is tough." A tall man with spike, long white hair added, as he was leaning against the wall.

Naruto immediately went from a lying position to a seated one. "Where am I and who are you!" He growled. "Where's Zabuza-sensei? And Haku and Kimimaro?"

"They're all fine, don't worry." The old man answered. "I am the Third Hokage from the Leaf Village and this is one the Legendary Sannins, Jiraiya. You are in good company, don't worry."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Leaf Village? So I'm in Leaf Village!" He tried to jump out of his bed, but failed miserable as he landed on his back again.

"You won't be able to move too much for a few hours still. You used too much Chakra; your body couldn't handle such a large amount." Jiraiya said.

"You're the one that defeated me, aren't you!" Naruto screamed. "Just wait until I can move again!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "You talk big for such a short boy." He replied. 'Still, this boy can actually hurt me a bit in battle probably… if I'm not fighting seriously, that is…'

"As soon as I can move my body again I will leave, be sure of that!" Naruto yelled.

"Just listen to the old man for now, brat." Jiraiya said as he unfolded his arms and left the room. "Good luck, Sarutobi."

The Third nodded his head and focused on Naruto. "I'm sure you know of the demon that's inside of you?"

Naruto glared at the old man, but shortly nodded his head, clearly annoyed.

"I know this Village has treated you wrong, but I ask of you to give them a second chance." The Third began and quickly continued before Naruto could give a tempered reply. "Times have changed and the younger generations don't know of the Kyuubi within you, so they won't treat you as bad as in the past."

"The older generations, as you put it, still will!" Naruto replied. "This Village is no place for me to stay at! The younger generations don't matter to me at all! I am blamed for something that I didn't commit! I got over it by promising myself to never return again! And never will I break any promise!"

The Third sighed and sensed the determination in Naruto. "I guess your sensei was right, then… Very well. As soon as your two friends have recovered, you can leave this place. Until then, I suggest you explore this Village… again."

Naruto snorted as the Third rose from his seat and moved towards the exit. "I am terribly sorry and offer my deepest apologies, Naruto-kun… If I could have changed things back then, I would have. But the Fourth wanted it this way."

Naruto snorted again. "I don't care! I hate the Fourth and I hate this Village!"

"I see. Then I understand you even more." Sarutobi said as he left with a sad expression on his face.

* * *

When Zabuza appeared, Naruto had already recovered more and was ready to walk. The two of them went to visit the unconscious Haku and Kimimaro and went home afterwards. They had gotten a temporarily house, said to be Naruto's previous house, Kakashi had said. 

"Naruto, do you sense or smell anyone close?" Zabuza whispered. "I need to tell you something important."

Naruto sniffed his nose once and red Chakra shortly lingered in front of his nose, enhancing his scent. "No."

"Very well…" Zabuza paused and smiled at the blonde boy before him. "Naruto… You, Haku and Kimimaro, when you all go fully out, are more powerful than I am. It is time for us to make our move." Zabuza began as the duo was seated inside. "When Haku and Kimimaro recover, we will leave this place as fast as we can."

Naruto nodded his head and was very excited. "Finally… We'll have everything we ever wanted!"

Zabuza nodded his head. "Indeed…"

* * *

Zabuza and Naruto watched Haku and Kimimaro awake in the next two days and visited the Hokage one last time… 

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-sama." Zabuza said as he bowed before the old man. "Thanks for letting us leave like this as well. I'll be sure to repay you in the future, as I am a man of honour."

Sarutobi nodded his head and turned towards Naruto. "Despite everything that has happened… it was good to see you again, Uzumaki Naruto. You won't be considered a Leaf Missing-nin, unless you commit a crime and it can actually be proven that you are guilty of said crime. Perhaps we'll meet again in the future…"

The four Shinobis nodded their heads and turned away, leaving the Hokage and Jiraiya.

"Do you think the Akatsuki will go after them again?" The Third asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "It's not unlikely. And don't forget Orochimaru either, old man. He was once part of that organization. Who knows what that snake is up to now…"

* * *

"It's time to take what was rightfully ours!" Zabuza screamed as they sprinted through the forests of the Fire Country. "No offense, Naruto." 

Naruto shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a Village."

Zabuza, Haku and Kimimaro nodded their heads. "I think it's best if we train for a few months still, before we're sure we can take it over… I want to be a lot higher than Jounin Level before we really start." Haku pointed out.

Zabuza chuckled. "Heh, We gave Jiraiya a bit of a hard time, AFTER we faced Shinobis like Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hatake Kakashi and an entire ANBU Team. You don't think you're strong enough yet?"

Haku sighed. "I still have to develop the final Doujutsu of my Kekkai Genkai…"

Naruto and Kimimaro both nodded their heads. "Yes, it is best if we are all fully developed and have no shortcomings. I agree that we should train some more."

Zabuza sighed. "Very well… We'll train hard and will become even stronger than before, then."

* * *

**TIMEJUMP START**

Four figures stood on a grey area with railings overlooking a large Country. None of them were leaning on or against the railing, but they were standing in front of it.

"My patience has run out… Now is the time to take it…"

"I'll take North…"

After a few mumbles, the four of them scattered…

**TIMEJUMP END**

* * *

"Mizukage-sama." 

Momochi Zabuza smiled as he stared down on one of his Elite Jounins. His strongest guards were, of course, Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro, but he had purposely let them remain Mist Genins… There was a Chuunin Exam coming up and it was held in the Leaf Village. It was bothersome for Naruto to return there and it would be really surprising to the Hokage to see his pupils appear there as Mist Genins, but he would be visiting Leaf Village as well.

A treaty needed to be signed and he would be Leaf's ally. He had a sense of honour and he owed Leaf a debt for not killing them back when they were hunting on Naruto. The Leaf would be a very worthy ally, but they would be surprised at his Water Country. Mist Village had become a Shinobi Village of only talented Clans. When he had invaded the Water Country, he had murdered all weak Clans in the Water Country. No other Country knew of this, except for some remaining members of killed Clans, who were out on missions when the invasion started.

Zabuza had even suggested to Haku and Kimimaro to settle down and re-create their clans. But for now, he was searching for interesting recruits to join his… Village. And soon to be army.

What better than at a Chuunin Exam?

"What do you need?" Zabuza asked as he finally responded to the confused Jounin before him.

"Naruto-sama, Kimimaro-sama and Haku-sama have arrived in Leaf Village. We should leave today to accompany them. The Chuunin Exam starts tomorrow…"

* * *

"And thus, I invited the three of you to take the Chuunin Exam…" Kakashi said to his three students. 

When the Chuunin Exams came around previous times, Kakashi doubted to let his students in, because their teamwork had bee horrible. Haruno Sakura was too focused on seducing the Uchiha in the group, while the lazy Nara usually didn't even show up for training, he disliked Sakura and Sasuke that much, Kakashi figured.

In a way, he was glad that Gai's students were entering this Exam too; Gai's bragging tended to get annoying after a while. Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten had been unable to become Chuunin. Lee and Neji were a lot more powerful than the average Chuunin, but they lacked the more important qualities, like leadership, control and calmness. Ten-Ten was about the average Chuunin Level, but hadn't shown much yet, as she was constantly defeated in the Second or Third Round.

"None of the Rookie Genins made Chuunin yet, but the other two Rookie Genin Teams have taken the Chuunin Exam before, so they are better prepared. But it'd be very impressive if you could pass on the first time… unlike them." Kakashi said with a wink, successfully riling up the Uchiha.

Sasuke shook his head. 'Of course the others couldn't become Chuunin yet… It was just too early for them to enter. Heh, Kiba, that insolent brat is far too loud and brags too much. Hinata needs more confidence, Ino is just like Sakura, Chouji doesn't fight, he eats and I don't remember any of the others being strong… The only one I know nothing about is Shino…'

"Well, that's it for today. Go train… if you want to." He ended as he vanished.

Sakura sighed and turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Now that we're ready to become Chuunins, want to go have lunch with me?"

"No."

Shikamaru sighed as Sasuke walked away and Sakura followed after him. "Chuunin Exam, huh? How troublesome…"

Close by, a grey-haired man with a pony-tail smirked and jumped away…

* * *

"Yes, they'll be entering this time…" 

"Perfect… I've been waiting too long to test the last Uchiha out… Enter this Exam with Tayuya and Sakon." Orochimaru ordered. "I want you three to see if there are other interesting Shinobis around. If you can, face the last Uchiha and see how strong he is. But it's not necessary. Dosu, Zaku and Kin are entering the Exam as well."

"Those three? They've become a lot more powerful in the last few months, Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto, if my assumptions are correct, the Uchiha should be able to easily kill them." Orochimaru replied with a huge grin on his face.

Kabuto nodded his head. "What about the three Sand Genins? The one with the demon could be a problem."

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, Gaara won't be a problem. He'll be our secret weapon, remember? I've waited too long for this to fail."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes suddenly and turned his back to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama… Something troubles me. The Mist Village… In the recent three months, all of the missions their have been accomplished. What troubles me even more, is… the Mist have Genin Teams that have finished B-Ranks without instructor… Yet the Mist is sending one Genin team I have completely no information about… And next to that, the Mizukage is coming to visit Leaf as well…"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Yes, I've noticed the same thing… Keep a close eye on that Mist Genin team, then… But, your main goal is to test Uchiha Sasuke… Also, there's a Hyuga entering this Exam who's quite keen of surpassing the geniuses of the Clan. Keep a close eye on him as well… On such a young age, he has already mastered the second level of the Hakke Field. That has never happened before. You could have trouble when you're fighting him."

"Hyuga Neji, right?" Kabuto asked. "Two Geniuses of two Genius Clans… This will become an interesting Chuunin Exam…"

Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "Yes, Tayuya and Sakon are already here. I'm sure you can find them. I'll be your Jounin Instructor…"

* * *

Shikamaru was lazily moving forward while looking at the ground. 'A Chuunin Exam… This is really too troublesome… I've only recently mastered the Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu…' 

Suddenly, he walked into someone's back. Annoyed and looking up, he saw someone with paint all over his face. 'Jeez, what's with the paint? It seems really troublesome to put all that on every morning…'

"Watch where you're walking, Leaf brat!" The young man said.

"Brat? You're what, a year older than me? But hey, I apologize; this is too troublesome for me anyway…" Shikamaru said as he walked passed the two Shinobis, one male and the other, who was standing behind the paint-freak, female.

Shikamaru sensed their gazes burning on his back, but he didn't care. 'So Genins from the Sand are also taking this Exam? There will be a lot of people entering then… So troublesome…'

* * *

Haku and Kimimaro were standing on top of a wide roof right beneath the four faces of the Hokages of the Leaf. Between them was Naruto, who had red eyes at the moment as he was scanning the area. 

"It's surprising, but I can sense a lot of strong Shinobis… One who has about the same kind of Chakra… as me…" Naruto said as he looked at both Haku and Kimimaro. "I'll know more when I see the ones who are participating."

Kimimaro nodded. He usually acted as the leader of the three as he was also the oldest. "We'll wait for Zabuza-san to arrive before we report to the Hokage."

The other two nodded and vanished in the crowd, quickly doing a high-levelled Henge to disguise themselves.

* * *

Two days later, Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro were walking behind the Mizukage and four Elite Mist Jounins. They were on their way towards the Hokage. Kakashi and Gai were observing them and had already recognised them as they entered the Hokage Tower. 

"Those three Genins are using a high-levelled Henge to conceal their identities, aren't they, Kakashi?"

"Perhaps Henge, perhaps Genjutsu… My Sharingan will tell if I uncover it." Kakashi said. "It's strange that the Hokage chose us to observe the Mist participants this Chuunin Exam."

"Let's go up to the Hokage." Gai said and jumped up. Kakashi followed shortly after him.

When they jumped in through the open window, they were surprised to see the Mizukage and his subordinates already entering. The Third, however, wasn't surprised at all.

"It's nice to see you again…" Sarutobi said as he looked at his visitors. "No need to be so tense, Kakashi, Gai."

Kakashi narrowed his eye and Gai his eyes. 'Strange, they had just entered this Tower moments ago, yet all of them got here as fast as we did. You can't jump up in the Hokage Tower once you're inside… They're all high-speed Shinobis or they know teleport Techniques.' Kakashi analyzed.

"Ah, it's nice to see you too, Hokage-dono…" The Mizukage said as he pulled of his hood and revealed his face.

Kakashi's and Gai's eyes widened as they recognised the face. 'Momochi Zabuza!' After that, they were even more surprised to see the Mist Genins cancelling their Henge to reveal themselves as Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku.

"Heh, aren't you surprised to see me as Mizukage, Hokage-dono?" Zabuza asked with a grin.

The Third shook his head. "I even know why you're here."

Zabuza shook his head. "You're old and wise… Hokage-dono…" Zabuza said and gave the Third a Scroll… "Take your time to consider my offer." He said and disappeared, along with all of his subordinates.

"Hokage-sama! You accept this?" Gai yelled as he jumped in front of the Hokage.

The Third calmly nodded. "He owes us a debt, as he says… I don't believe he'll attack our Village… now that he's offered to be our ally." He said as he finished reading the scroll…

Kakashi and Gai couldn't believe it.

"But his students! They're on the same level as I am!" Kakashi said, slightly stressed. "They could kill my students during the Exam." He finished.

The Third shook his head. "I'm sure that won't happen."

* * *

Stepping in the huge classroom, Naruto observed the other participants. 'Hoo… There are a few here who can actually form a challenge for us…' He thought as he observed a man with a grey ponytail approach some Genins from Konoha. 'Hmmm, those Konoha Genins…' 

"Hm, those weak Genins are participating as well…" Kimimaro said. "I wonder if they have gotten stronger in six months…"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe we should just leave them be during this Exam… Zabuza-sensei did tell us to try and avoid any Leaf Shinobis. He really wants to be Konoha's ally. It's a shame, though…"

Haku sighed as he observed the desks all around. "I think there will be a test of some kind in this room. From the looks of those pencils on every desk… It will be a paper test."

Naruto sighed. "Damn, I'm not good at those!"

Haku patted Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. This room is completely in my control. I'll form mirrors so you can see everyone else's tests, if necessary."

"If you do that, then do the same for me." Kimimaro said as he sat down on one of the desks and sensed three Sound nins gather a bit of Chakra. 'Odd… What has them so revved up?'

Naruto and Haku noticed too and sat down on each side of Kimimaro. They did nothing as they observed three Sound Genins attack the grey-haired Konoha Genin. 'What an obvious attack and such slow speed…' Kimimaro analyzed… 'The Chakra in the Sound Genin's hands was obvious. The older Konoha Genin isn't as skilled as I thought he'd be…'

Naruto pouted and sighed. "I guess there won't be a challenge after all…"

* * *

Yo! Sorry for the late update! Did you think this was too rushed or… something? Anyway, I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be… The Forest of Death! 


	7. Unexpected Obstacles

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: None.

* * *

Haku was a born genius, destined to develop the skills of his own Clan even further than ever before. There weren't any scrolls left describing anything from his Clan. But Zabuza knew that his Bloodline Limit offered a final Doujutsu, an eye-technique. So Haku practiced and practiced and awakened his skill. His Reflection Eyes, or Zenhanshan as he had named it, offered him a lot… The area around him moved in slow motion, the same as when he was in his Demonic Ice Mirrors.

The Zenhanshan made his eyes into Ice… It helps in noticing every little aspect of a fight around him. He mastered the Eye-Technique, Zenhanshan.

He also mastered his own Mirror Body Technique, the Kyoukan Kutai. His body was about a dozen times stronger than the mirrors in his Demonic Ice Mirrors Skill, when he activated it. It also confused his opponent(s), since it reflected everything around him. Even the Byakugan and Sharingan would get confused, though less than the normal eye.

When he had both of them activated, he moved higher, confused the opponent, had a mountain-hard body and his opponent moved in slow-motion. But this state was his complete form, so to say, but it took a lot of Chakra.

But he has progressed even further. At the moment, he was helping his comrades cheat on a very boring Exam. He had noticed three participants who had an already finished paper test at the start… Using Chakra, he carefully created very small mirrors of Ice in front of Kimimaro's and Naruto's eyes. He made them at a certain angle so they could see the direct answers. Within a few minutes, all three of them were finished…

Half an hour later, the Examiner started yelling… "Alright, listen up everyone!"

The only three Genins from the Mist zoned out as the heard the conditions of this 'Tenth Question.' And didn't worry about it, as they were sure they had the first nine correct.

* * *

**A Motion Too Far**  
_- Chapter 7: Unexpected Obstacles_

* * *

A day later, Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku found themselves calmly walking through the gates leading into the Forest of Death…

"I know which teams have the scrolls we need." Haku said as he jumped up and landed on a tree branch. "There are a few teams of Konoha, but we'll leave them be… I want to see what Sound has to offer… They are a fairly new Village and I have never fought a Sound Shinobi before."

Kimimaro softly landed beside him. "True… We've faced countless Shinobis before… From Stone to Mist… But we've never seen a Sound… It might be useful facing this Sound Genin Team."

Naruto sighed as he landed between them, causing both of them to almost fall. "There's only one Sound Team… and they seemed really weak to me when they attacked that old grey-haired Konoha Genin…" Naruto whined as he gathered some red Chakra. "I have their scent…"

Kimimaro and Haku nodded and jumped, following Naruto, who had already left.

"The hunt is on, then…"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama wants us to get rid of this Uchiha Sasuke… We better do it as fast as we can." Zaku said as he and his two teammates were running through bushes and all alike.

"Those Genins from the Leaf don't seem all too impressive to me." Kin responded. "Why does Orochimaru-sama want us to kill him?"

"I expect this to be a test for us and the Uchiha. For us, whether we can actually kill him… and for him, whether he can escape from us. I even think Orochimaru-sama expects us to lose." Dosu's eyes twitched for an instant and he glanced backwards. "Odd, we're moving in a very high pace and yet, someone's catching up to us… We're being hunted on…"

Zaku narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to look behind him. "Speedy opponents? It doesn't matter against my attacks!"

"No, they're moving really fast! They-" Dosu stopped running and looked in front of him to see three Shinobis. "Are here…"

Zaku looked pretty impressed and Kin looked slightly scared. "Hunting on us, are you?" Zaku said with a smirk. "Genins from the Mist… You don't know who you're faci-" Zaku stopped talking as Kin, who was standing behind him, got slashed through her right shoulder and fell to the ground. He looked behind him to see the blonde Genin from the Mist with blood on his…claws?

Dosu immediately turned to attack the blonde, but saw that he had already jumped away. Instead, he felt another's breath in his neck. "You will die here…" He heard as he turned around again.

Dosu's eyes widened as two very sharp-looking bones were pointing against his neck. "Sound Genins… How pathetic. Your teammate got surprised so easily with that attack." Kimimaro said as he shot one glance at the panting Kin, who was grasping her right shoulder. "And you were way too slow to notice my approach. You've got the scroll we want. It doesn't matter whether you want to give it to us or not."

"Who are you?" Dosu said as he saw Zaku jump towards the remaining Mist Genin, who for some reason was… glowing.

Dosu couldn't see what was happening because Kimimaro was standing in front of him, but when he saw a huge blood shower to his left and right, he could guess… Kimimaro held a growl in as blood also splashed against his back.

The blonde appeared in front of the panting Kin and slashed her with his right claw across her neck. "Sound Genins are pathetic… So easily killed. The only one remaining is him… the one with the Chakra Sound."

Kimimaro nodded as he looked into Dosu's eye. "You'll die now…" He whispered as he slowly inserted both his bones through Dosu's neck…

* * *

Kabuto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch in a slow pace. 'Orochimaru-sama wants to see what Uchiha Sasuke can do… I wonder when those three Sound Genins will attack the Uchiha's team.' He glanced sideways to see two other Leaf Genins. They were Sakon and Tayuya in disguise. "Let's grab a scroll. We'll see what happened to the Leaf Genin Team after that."

"Yes, Kabuto-sensei." Both of them said.

All three of them came to a halt as Orochimaru himself appeared in front of them. He looked very serious as he spoke up. "It seems we have a few problems…"

"Orochimaru-sama." All three said and bowed shortly.

"Kabuto. My three Sound Genins… I no longer can get track of their Chakra Presences. Your mission now is to find them. I will approach Sasuke-kun's team myself." The Snake Sannin said. "Make haste."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as bowed his head and sensed Orochimaru disappearing again. 'Odd… The Exam has only started minutes ago… What happened to those Sound Genins? They weren't really that weak, seeing that one of their attacks actually got to me… Even though I did let them, the attack was really effective.'

"The Sound Genins are Kin, Dosu and Zaku, right?" Sakon suddenly said as they started travelling in a different way. "They are really weak, so it's no surprise if they did get killed."

"Those snivelling bastards… They'd better not cause us too much trouble now, or I'll kill them myself." Tayuya responded.

Kabuto smirked. 'Tayuya and Sakon… the two strongest of the Sound Four. I wonder who we'll come across.'

* * *

With two scrolls in his pocket, Naruto was smirking. They were already heading over to the Tower located in the centre of the Forest of Death. They surely would be the fastest there. But all of them were fairly interested in a scream that came to their ears moments ago. Especially because the scream came from in front of them. Someone had been moving faster than them…

When they arrived at the scene, they were all impressed by the art created there… Blood was all over the place… Trees and bushes were completely drenched.

"I wonder who did this, eh?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. "I'm kind of intrigued…"

"Me too… Not many can create a carnage like this." Haku replied. "But they're not far away, we'll go and see how powerful they are. Zabuza-san did tell us to find powerful Shinobis…"

Kimimaro nodded. "It won't be bothersome. It's on the way to the Tower anyway."

* * *

"Interesting…" Kabuto said as he saw Dosu's head and body separated from each other. Up ahead, Kin died because of a huge gap in her neck and Zaku… was probably all the blood on the ground.

"And so fast after the Exam too… They were defeated instantly, is my guess." Sakon said as he scratched his forehead. "I do wonder who could have done this so quickly."

Kabuto sighed. "It's a shame the three of them went so quickly, they could've been useful in this Exam. We'll go tell Orochimaru-sama then. Or we could hunt the three down who did this?" He asked as he looked at the two Sound Gates.

"It would be interesting to face them… I didn't expect a challenge, but now…" Sakon started. "Now we can actually have one…"

Tayuya nodded and folded her arms. "We'll hunt them down and kill them, if it's ok with you, Kabuto-sensei?"

Kabuto shrugged. "It might be a smart thing to do, seeing that they could be a threat to us…"

* * *

"Sand Genins and Rain Genins…" Haku whispered. "One of these teams created that massacre we came across before."

He, Naruto and Kimimaro were hidden behind leaves of a tree, overlooking an area where two teams were facing each other. "It looks like we're not the only ones who are spying on them…" Naruto whispered back as he nodded his head towards a team of Leaf Genins, who had just arrived.

"We'll observe this quarrel and see who's really strong there." Kimimaro said.

All three of them didn't say anything as the fighting started. Needles under control by one of the Rain Shinobis were flying all over the place. 'Needles like that can't really penetrate any of our defenses…' Naruto thought. And then, a lot of needles attacked one small boy with a gourd on his back. Kimimaro, Haku and Naruto all narrowed their eyes at what happened.

As the dust cleared away, a small dome of sand was revealed. 'That Sand Genin has a useful defense…' All three Mist Genins thought.

After a small moment of dialogue, a hand of sand appeared at the approaching Rain Genin and crushed him after rising to the sky. 'A rain of blood… Very amusing… This Sand Genin is the one. I don't think the other two Sand Nins are as strong as him…' Kimimaro thought. "Let's face him." He said after the Sand Shinobi crushed the remaining two Rain Nins.

Gaara smirked as three new Genins jumped down in the clearing. "I want to have some more fun…" He whispered, terrifying both Temari and Kankurou.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and observed the three Sand Genins. 'Those Konoha Genins are still here, too, it seems…'

Haku vanished before a hand of sand could grasp him from underneath. Naruto and Kimimaro did the same an instant later. Temari and Kankurou immediately braced themselves, seeing that these Mist Genins were more skilled than the Rain Shinobis.

Temari's eyes widened as the blonde Mist Genin appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut, sending her into a tree. Kankurou gritted his teeth as the grey-haired Mist Nin appeared behind him and held a bone against his neck.

Meanwhile, Haku was running around Gaara, constantly attacking him and activating his Shield of Sand. "It seems your defense relies on your own speed… You don't often come across fast opponents like me, am I right?"

Gaara didn't respond as he lost sight of Haku and was actually hit in his neck by a needle. "But don't worry… You never really stood a chance against me. You'll be unconscious now…" He said as Gaara fell to the ground.

Kimimaro frowned as Kankurou fell to the ground and the weird cloth on Kankurou's back started moving. Without a second thought, he impaled the thing with bones, sticking out of his chest. "It is useless…" He said as he noticed it was a doll controlled by Chakra Strings. "Pitiful Sand Genin… Sound and Sand Genins are weak…" He said as he knocked Kankurou out.

"You're right…" Naruto whined as he had an unconscious Temari hunched over his shoulder. "This one had a Slashing Wind attack or something… It didn't really faze me."

Both of them turned their head to see Haku jump backwards from a swirl of Chakra. "What's that?" Naruto asked as he dropped

Haku shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. All of them narrowed their eyes as Gaara's right hand transformed… 'Interesting…' All of them thought.

Kimimaro and Haku both grinned. "Heh, looks like this one's pretty much the same as you, Naruto." Kimimaro said. "Face him and see how strong he is."

Naruto popped his neck to the left and right before he popped his knuckles. "With pleasure…"

* * *

"They're too much!" Kiba whispered. "We need to get away now! Even before those Mist Genins arrived, this was insane… But those Mist Genins seem to be even more powerful! This isn't good!"

Hinata and Shino remained silent as they observed the situation. The red-haired Sand Genin and the blonde-haired Mist Genin were transforming. Gaara had a huge left hand of sand with blue markings on it and a tail with the same markings, his eyes were completely black, except for the yellow iris. Naruto's eyes were red, his hair got wilder and a bit less blonde, the whiskers deepened and his teeth got a lot sharper. He was also surrounded by a lot of red Chakra.

Kiba was silent as the two started attacking each other. Just the collision from their blows against each other, ripped the sand off of the ground and blew bushes away.

"Yes. I do suggest we leave now." Shino said as he turned.

Kiba and Hinata could only nod and followed Shino.

* * *

As he was jumping from tree to tree again, with Tayuya and Sakon trailing behind him, he tensed as he sensed a huge amount of Chakra being formed ahead. 'That's no Genin! That can't even be a Chuunin! And it isn't Orochimaru-sama!' Kabuto thought. "Let's pick up our pace! The Chakra you're sensing is huge; we'll need to find out more about it!"

Tayuya and Sakon both nodded their heads and ran as fast as they could.

* * *

Naruto easily grabbed Gaara with his Chakra Claws and rammed him through several trees. "_Does this transformation give you this little power?_" Naruto said as he continued to blast Gaara through trees and the ground.

The other Sand Genins were both unconscious as their comrade was being thrown from tree through tree.

Kimimaro, Naruto and Haku all tensed as they sensed several Chakra Signatures approaching. "It's that older Leaf Genin." Haku said. "Once I sense a Chakra Presence, I never forget it."

Kimimaro nodded his head. "He could be troublesome as he was obviously holding back when we saw him being attacked by those weak Sound Genins."

Naruto shook his head as he released Gaara. "_You two deal with that team… It seems this guy can transform even further…_" He said as Gaara's body changed completely.

"**You are powerful… My mother longs for your blood…**" Gaara whispered insanely. "**I will take your life to satisfy my own…**"

Naruto shook his head and smirked. "_Let's see how powerful you are now…_"

Gaara lunged forward, only to be knocked to the ground from behind. "_It seems you're not really fast either, even with this next transformation of yours…_" Naruto said, as he had appeared behind Gaara. He jumped backwards to avoid being grabbed by three hands of sand. "_It's time to finish you off…_" Naruto said as he performed a few handseals. "_Youkon, Tateru no Youma!_"

Gaara's eyes widened as a huge Claw of red Chakra whipped forward, ready to rip Gaara apart. Gaara quickly put both his transformed arms in front of him, but it was useless, the attack was too powerful. It easily destroyed both of Gaara's arms and damaged Gaara greatly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched on as Gaara's arms regenerated. "_So you also possess healing abilities? It seems you and I are very alike. I'll let you live this time, just to see how far you'll be next time. If we face each other again, be sure I won't be so merciful…_"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet, no longer able to hold back his anger. "**DIE!**" He yelled as a dozen hands of hardened sand surrounded Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and shot out Chakra from every Chakra Hole of his body, easily destroying every Sabaku Kyuu. Naruto quickly grabbed Temari, Kankurou and Gaara and threw them a few miles away, towards the Tower. "_I'll let you live… Because you have potential…_" Naruto whispered as he saw the Sand Genin Team being flung towards the Tower in the centre of the Forest of Death.

"Just in time, Naruto…" Kimimaro said as he turned away from him. "They're here…"

Naruto nodded his head and changed back to his normal form.

* * *

Kabuto arrived at the area to see three Mist Genins, all totally unharmed. He looked to his side to see Tayuya and Sakon, both eager to start a fight. "Did the three of you kill a Sound Genin Team, by any chance?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses to see the Mist Genins clearer.

Kimimaro frowned, before he answered. "You are Leaf Genins, why does it matter?"

Kabuto shrugged. "They were… acquaintances."

Naruto chuckled. "We killed your friends with pleasure, although they were off in seconds." Naruto said. 'Hm, the other two Leaf Genins are radiating power as well… They're not Genin Level either, they're higher.'

Kabuto narrowed his eyes as he took that information in. "Well, in any case, you three seem to be too powerful to be Genins."

Haku frowned as he stared at the grey-haired Kabuto. "It's odd that they are acquaintances, seeing that they did attack you at the start of this Exam."

Kabuto chuckled. "I guess they aren't acquaintances then… Tayuya, Sakon, let's finish this fast."

Tayuya and Sakon both nodded and jumped forward to attack. Kabuto immediately faced Naruto, while Tayuya faced Haku and Kimimaro faced Sakon.

Kabuto easily punched Naruto in the face, after dodging Naruto's first series of basic attacks. He jumped backwards as Naruto started gathering a huge amount of Chakra. "This is so annoying… I really wanted to be the first to finish this test, but now that Sand Team is probably first. You'll pay for that."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes as Naruto's eyes turned red and red Chakra was swirling around him. "You seem to have an odd Chakra…" He said as he took in a soldier pill and gathered Chakra around his hands. "Let's see how strong you really are…"

Before Kabuto knew it, huge hands of red Chakra were all over the place… 'Amazing! What a useful attack!' He thought as he jumped backwards. He saw how more hands were formed in one arm of red Chakra. 'Good Chakra Control…'

Kabuto blocked a punch as Naruto appeared behind him. "You're not too bad." Kabuto started as he punched Naruto in the chest, knocking him into a tree and affecting the muscles in his chest. "But you're not good enough."

He swallowed those words as Naruto easily rose to his feet and transformed even further. "**_Interesting… You seem to be Jounin Level… I don't often go so far with my transformations… But you got me really pissed for that blow…_**" Naruto said as his eyes were now completely black, except for his red pupil. His hair was a little blonde, almost orange. Black Chakra was all around him. "**_You'll die now…_**" He whispered.

* * *

Orochimaru was grinning at the frozen Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru in front of him. "Hehe… It seems my journey towards here was unnecessary, you are a true disappointment." He said as he glared at Sasuke.

He had used Kanashibari no Jutsu on Team 7, effectively freezing their bodies. "I expected a lot more from an Uchiha. Your resemblance with your brother is astounding and yet… Itachi carried much more potential…"

Sasuke's eyes widened and enraged, he tried to break free even more. Sakura and Shikamaru were pretty much out of breath. Orochimaru chuckled again. "This fight hasn't even started yet and you are all already tired. Such a pity…" He said as he grabbed three Kunais. "Now, you die." And then he threw them at each member of the Leaf Genin Team.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as the Nara from the group suddenly ducked, causing the other two to duck as well. 'Interesting, the Genin used Kage Mane to bind his teammates… They're free from my Kanashibari.' He smirked as Sasuke got back up and glared at Orochimaru, before he lunged towards him. 'Heh, it seems my insult has gotten him riled up a bit.'

Shikamaru quickly caught Sasuke's body as Orochimaru kicked him backwards. 'This is definitely no Genin; we really need to run away as fast as possible…'

Shikamaru was forced to release Sasuke by the Uchiha himself as he pushed the Nara. "Who are you!" Sasuke screamed. "And how do you know my brother!"

Orochimaru shook his head while grinning. "No need to scream. My name is Orochimaru and I've come across your brother several times. Now, let's continue…" He replied, while releasing a massive amount of killer intent, again freezing the three Genins. "This time, your Shadow Bind won't be able to free you… Seeing that you're too terrified." He said with a grin as he slowly approached the trio and grabbed another set of Kunais.

And then, a gust of wind came through the clearing they were in and along with it, Orochimaru sensed huge Chakra Presences… 'Not good… I sense more than three powerful Shinobis out there… Yes, I can sense that Tayuya and Sakon have activated their Curse Seal at level two… But this other power… is a lot more powerful. I need to hurry.' Orochimaru put his Kunais back inside his vest and cast one last look at the three Leaf Genins.

"I need to be leaving now. You have been a great disappointment, Sasuke-kun. But perhaps… I will test you another time." And with that, Orochimaru left.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura were still frozen by fear…

* * *

Kabuto was knocked away and skidded across the ground. He was heavily panting and trying to recover the huge wounds across his chest and stomach. 'I can't win against an abomination like that! What is he?' The grey-haired Shinobi thought as he glared at the approaching Naruto. 'I don't have any information about him either. This entire team is unknown to me.'

"**_So this is all you had to offer, Leaf Genin? You're already so old and yet, so weak?_**" Naruto grinned as a huge claw of Chakra rose above him, ready to smite Kabuto.

Tayuya was playing her flute in her Curse Seal Level Two. Around her, three ugly and huge beings were attacking Haku. But Tayuya really had trouble seeing the masked Mist Genin, who had turned his body into mirrors. "It is useless trying to attack me if you can't see me." Haku's voice reached her ears from behind her, or so she thought. But when she turned, she saw no signs of movement anywhere.

"You move in slow-motion to me. Even if you did multiply your power and speed ten times with that transformation, you're still too slow."

Tayuya ignored the voice, until her flute was suddenly no longer in her hands. Glaring around her, she screamed. "_Where are you coward? You think you'll win just because you have my flute!_"

A chuckle came from around her. "Actually, yes. You control those beings with your flute and now that you don't have it, those beings are useless." Haku said as he appeared several meters in front of Tayuya. Tayuya observed Haku's body and noticed that his body constantly changed shape.

Tayuya performed a handseal. "Tai!" At which her summoned beings disappeared. "Let's start again…" But before she could even think of starting, Haku had already hit her in the neck by a few needles.

"You were really good, I admit. Your speed was high, even with my Doujutsu activated. But the difference between your speed and mine was still too great." Haku said as Tayuya tried to stay conscious. "Your persistence is astounding as well… Even after I hit the vital spots in your neck, you refuse to just go down. You're interesting…" Haku said, before he turned around and walked away. Tayuya eventually fell unconscious.

Kimimaro was easily dealing with Sakon, who was forced to constantly heal himself by the wounds created by Kimimaro's bones. Kimimaro's body was covered with black eels and he was easily keeping up with Sakon and Ukon in their Cursed Seal at Level 2.

Haku observed the fights around him and shook his head. 'I have to admit that these Shinobis were pretty strong… Kimimaro and I were forced to go all out and Naruto had to go to his Fourth Transformation, although I think his Third would have been sufficient as well.' He thought as he saw Naruto practically knock every tree away with Kabuto's head. 'This fight is over, they didn't stand a chance… We'll head over to the Towe-' His thoughts got interrupted as he sensed a huge Chakra Presence approaching them in a very high pace. 'No, another one! And this one's a lot more powerful than these guys!'

Kimimaro and Naruto noticed as well and quickly knocked their opponents unconscious. "No time to kill them." Kimimaro said as he gathered as much Chakra as possible. "I am confident in my skills, but I've used up a lot of Chakra already. Haku is in the same predicament and Naruto won't be able to last long either now that he has used his fourth transformation. We'd better leave now. This new opponent might just be too much."

Haku nodded his head. "Yes, we do need to go to our fullest now and move at our fastest. We'll be safe at the Tower. I'll recognise the Chakra Presence that's approaching us when we'll encounter it again."

Naruto sighed; disappointed he could not fight another strong opponent. "Fine, let's go!"

* * *

As Orochimaru arrived he could still sense three incredibly strong Shinobis leaving in the distance. 'Clever Shinobis… I can't catch up to them, they're too close to the Tower already…' He thought as he watched his subordinates on the ground. Tayuya and Sakon were unconscious, while Kabuto was devastatingly damaged.

"Kabuto... Who did this to you?" Orochimaru asked as he watched Kabuto struggle to get up, not even bothering to help him up. 'Kabuto is a Jounin Level Shinobi, one who's not easily beaten… No Genin can defeat Kabuto.'

"Ugh…" Kabuto finally got up and vomited blood before he answered. The wounds on his body were countless. "The Mist Genins… They picked us apart quite… easily, Orochimaru-sama…" He said, while stuttering in between the words.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "The Mist only sent one team of Genins here… To defeat the three of you easily, is quite a feat…"

Orochimaru looked at Tayuya and Sakon and shook his head. "It can't be helped. You three will continue participating in this Exam. Tell them they are not allowed to activate their Curse Seals during this Exam, because it will surely tell any of the Leaf they are my subordinates."

Kabuto nodded his head and was healing himself, holding Chakra to his chest and stomach. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." He replied, his voice clear again. "But we won't be able to defeat those Mist Genins…"

Orochimaru nodded his head. "I figured as much."

'Damn, it almost took all of my Chakra to heal myself…' Kabuto smiled as he had recovered completely again. "They killed Dosu, Kin and Zaku minutes after the start. But I didn't expect them to be this powerful."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Use your last Chakra to heal Sakon and Tayuya. You still have four days to finish this Exam. Gather the right Scroll and let Tayuya and Sakon wait at the Tower. You will help Team 7 finish this Exam. I want to pay the Uchiha another visit in the future."

"How was he?" Kabuto asked.

"Disappointing." Orochimaru responded and disappeared.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: Tayuya's "Tai!" Really is a "Tai!" Don't say it should be "Kai!", Because it should be "Tai!" Ok!

Peter Kim: You have a lot of requests, but please do remember, I want to write this story my way, and not yours. You'll see what'll happen by reading. If I do it your way, how can it be in any way surprising?


	8. Recruiting Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: In this fanfic, two of the Sound Four are participating in the Chuunin Exam. Akado Yoroi is Sakon/Ukon and Tsurugi Misumi is Tayuya. Also, I'm using one of my OCs from There Where When is Now in here: Sarutobi Shigeru.

* * *

A loud crack resounded through a small part of the forest and tracking down the source would bring you to a fist stuck into a tree. Uchiha Sasuke was more than just furious. Being compared to your brother and being told that he carried more potential tends to do strange things to you. Veins could clearly be seen on his forehead. 

'I'm nowhere near the level I'm supposed to be at…' Sasuke thought as he ignored the concerned gaze coming from Sakura, or the snoring Shikamaru.

They had been moving as fast as possible ever since that strange man had attacked them and left. They didn't have any scrolls thanks to the man so they were on the hunt. It had been very vexing for Sasuke, as he was being forced to move less faster than he could, thanks to his weak teammates.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura carefully uttered. "You should treat your wounds, Sasuke-kun."

"Quiet! I don't need any treatment! We'll move now! Wake up that dead-last or I'm just going to leave him here." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

Sakura nodded her head. "Ok, Sasuke-kun…"

'Why did that man leave all of a sudden? He could have killed all of us…' Sasuke thought as he heard Sakura nudge Shikamaru awake. 'Next time, I'll be ready for whatever comes my way, I just have to.'

**> **

**A Motion Too Far  
**_Chapter 8: Recruiting Prologue _

**>  
**

"Hooo… You got here second, which is disappointing…" An eerie voice echoed through a small room.

Naruto yawned, Kimimaro shook his head, while Haku chose to clarify. "We ran into Jounin-level Shinobis… We even ran away from a very disturbing one… He or she was more powerful than any of us."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "A Shinobi more powerful than the three of you? That might mean he's more powerful than me as well. Keep a closer eye on everyone and don't get too excited. You three have the tendency to go overboard when you're having fun."

Kimimaro smirked and ignored Zabuza's comment. "It is very likely we should observe the older Leaf Genin Team. They're the ones who gave us a hard time even before the stronger Shinobi was coming our way. My guess is the one who was on his or her way, was part of that three-man team we fought."

Zabuza nodded his head. "Very well… And you were sure they were from the Leaf?"

Naruto nodded. "Also, one of them did say the Sound Genins were acquaintances…" Naruto said. "But, there's no Sound Team left anymore… We kinda killed them off."

"Tcheh, I expected as much." Zabuza grinned under his cloth. "Other than that, have you seen anyone with potential? Anyone who can make our Village more powerful?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." Haku answered. "I memorized the names of everyone participating. Also, two of the older Leaf Genin Team we fought were fairly interesting. They deserve a little bit more observation. I somehow think the names I know aren't their real names… Since they changed their appearances as soon as they started fighting us. That certain change made them ten times stronger as well."

Zabuza frowned "Ten times? That sounds rather familiar… I'll have to think about that later… But, three Shinobis worth considering then. We'll be observing further during the next events of this Chuunin Exam. For now, take a rest."

* * *

The next few days were boring, extremely boring. Naruto's team watched team after team finish the Exam, but didn't see the teams they had fought against until the end. The older Genin with the grey pony-tail came in with Team 7 of Konoha. 

"Today is the last day. I'm sure there will be a few announcements." Kimimaro said as he got Naruto's and Haku's attention, as they were staring at the grey-haired Genin, whose name was Kabuto, they had found out.

"Yakushi Kabuto… He's strong… He was able to hold on for pretty long against my third state…" Naruto whispered. "He'll be difficult for you two to defeat."

Kimimaro shrugged. "We'll see about that." A cough suddenly came to their ears and all three looked up to see the Third Hokage. As if it was ordered, every participating Genin lined up.

"Here comes the boring speech." Naruto whispered behind him.

"A few Shinobis are looking at us…" Haku said as he ignored the Third's little speech.

"Probably those Leaf Shinobis we fought earlier…" Kimimaro replied as he glanced to his left and right. He sighed and continued. "We'll probably have to fight again, seeing that this area is made for fighting. I hope I'm up against one of those stronger Shinobis here."

Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro looked rather bored when another Jounin appeared in front of the talking Hokage. "Hokage-sama. Please let me explain further…"

"The Chakra Presence of that Jounin is familiar. We've fought him before. He's a member of an ANBU Team, I'm sure." Haku whispered to both Kimimaro and Naruto.

Hayate Gekkou started off with a cough. "Seeing that there are too many people remaining for the next test, we'll have to eliminate a few of you… in this preliminary test. One on one battle and I'll be your referee. The one who loses will not be able to participate any longer. If there's anyone feeling ill, please forfeit."

No one responded.

"Good, then let me show you who the first two Shinobis who will fight each other will be."

The Third Hokage looked over the remaining Genins and a chart with all of their names on it. 'From Konoha there is Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Sarutobi Shigeru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke,Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Yakushi Kabuto, Akado Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi. So many of the Leaf.' The Third thought. 'From the Sand; Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. From the Mist; Uzumaki Naruto, Kaguya Kimimaro and Haku… Those three are the most dangerous.' The Third gazed over Naruto once. 'It's a shame he is no Leaf Shinobi, the Fourth would have been proud.'

"The first match is… Hyuga Neji versus Akimichi Chouji."

Chouji nervously walked down the stairs, feeling the curious gazes of the other Genins on his back. He knew who Hyuga Neji was and met up with him during the Test in the Forest of Death. His entire team was scared of him and now he had to face him alone? Chouji sighed worriedly. 'This is going to hurt…'

Hyuga Neji smirked as he observed Chouji. "You confidence is too low… even before this match has started. Are you frightened?"

Chouji decided not to answer Neji and prepared himself. 'He won't scare me with his words…'

"False belief in victory. You will not get any further in this test." Neji said before he activated his Byakugan. "But, for the sake of this exam, let us begin."

Hayate Gekkou nodded his head. "Indeed, begin!"

Chouji rushed forward, while he balled himself up and started rolling towards Neji. Neji narrowed his Byakugan eyes and smirked. "A weakness spotted already…"

"Meat Tank!" Chouji screamed as he bashed into Neji…

Neji responded by running straight into the huge ball that was Chouji.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw Neji strike Chouji even while he was spinning crazily. The hit forced Chouji to roll back to his original form and fall to the ground.

Neji walked up to Chouji, only to tower above him. "A powerful attack, but my Jyuuken can penetrate through it. While you rotate, there is a short moment, in which you stop spinning. I chose to strike you during that moment."

The participating Genins saw Neji struck Chouji in the chest. "This match is over now. My opponent is no longer conscious."

Gekkou coughed about four times and waited for Chouji to be carried away until he announced the next match. "The second match is… Uzumaki Naruto versus Kankurou."

Naruto chuckled softly, yet a bit insanely and hopped down to the centre of the arena.

Kankurou was a lot less enthusiastic than the blonde Shinobi and slowly made his way down to the arena. He remembered seeing the blonde Shinobi fight his own team, including Gaara, that meant. He was a Shinobi who survived a fight against Gaara. No one had survived a fight against Gaara, so far…

Kankurou braced himself as he stood in front of Naruto. 'Gaara didn't seem to be annoyed when he saw him before this preliminary test… I never did find out how the fight in the Forest of Death ended.'

"He will lose."

Temari glanced sideways at Gaara, who had his arms, as usual, folded.

"Kankurou's opponent is possibly more powerful than me. He will lose or get killed." He let out, knowing Temari was listening.

Temari's eyes widened as she turned away from Gaara to look at Kankurou's opponent. 'More powerful than Gaara? Is that even possible?' Temari stared at Kankurou's opponent. 'He doesn't seem all that strong, but he did beat me, though cheaply, in the Forest of Death… And if it's true what Gaara says, which I don't doubt… Then Kankurou's in trouble.'

As soon as the match started, Naruto appeared behind Kankurou and kicked the weird bag on Kankurou's back off of him. As the 'bag' landed, a groan was heard. Kankurou's head started to hang down and his body seemed… dead.

Naruto walked towards the bag and watched as the real Kankurou got himself out of the strings. "How did you know?"

Naruto grinned and motioned behind him, where the other Kankurou was standing. "He doesn't really smell like a living being, but you did…"

Kankurou stretched all of his fingers. Which made the puppet attack Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards and threw a few Kunais at the doll. The puppet turned to smoke and Naruto turned in mid-air to avoid a slash from the puppet, who had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu while performing Kugutsu no Jutsu… Amusing." Naruto said as he landed. Naruto suddenly appeared right in front of Kankurou, grabbed his right hand and snapped it. Before Kankurou could counter, Naruto rolled to the side and chuckled. "How well are your Puppet skills with one hand out of the picture?"

Kankurou gritted his teeth and refused to scream out in pain. "Bastard…" He uttered. 'This guy is way too skilled for me…'

Kankurou's eyes widened as Naruto completely destroyed his puppet. 'His movements… I can't even keep up with them…'

"Or rather… How well are your Puppet Skills… without a puppet?"

Kankurou prepared himself as Naruto performed a few handseals. But he was too slow as Naruto appeared behind him. "Suiton, Suirou no Jutsu!"

Many Jounins watching the fight were impressed to see a Genin create a Water Prison with no Water around… Even more so when the Blonde Mist Genin continued doing one-handed seals with his remaining hand. "Raiton, Raiouken!"

Slamming his fist into the Water Prison, the crowd watched electricity surge throughout the prison, paralysing Kankurou, before knocking him out.

* * *

"The next match is Uchiha Sasuke versus Inuzuka Kiba." 

Uchiha Sasuke jumped down to the arena with a smirk on his face. 'Easy win for me. I'm going to release all of my anger on Kiba.'

Akamaru whimpered a warning to Kiba as they jumped down. Kiba smiled as he stared at the Uchiha in front of him. 'Heh, so he's frustrated, huh? Probably because he finished this Forest of Death thing so slowly. But Sasuke is skilled, I shouldn't underestimate him.'

"Start the match, please." Gekkou said.

Sasuke immediately started performing handseals. "I feel sorry for you, Kiba. That you must face me this soon… Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kiba shook his head and easily jumped over the giant fireball coming out of Sasuke's mouth. "Heh, are you ready to hear those words coming from me?"

Sasuke shook his head, until he sensed another presence behind him. 'His dog?' But with his attention behind him, Sasuke almost didn't sense Kiba in front of him. Smirking, Sasuke kicked Kiba away and grabbed Akamaru, only to throw him into the wall. "Sneak attacks like that won't get you anywhere."

Kiba grinned as he rubbed his left cheek, where Sasuke had kicked him. "Heh, you talk too much!" He let out, before he threw a pill at Akamaru. "I'll make you shut up right now! Akamaru, let's do this quick!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his opponent and his dog. 'His dog is turning red…' He thought before he activated his Sharingan. 'Hmm, a transformation is taking place.' He thought as he observed Akamaru.

"Juujin Bunshin!"

Sasuke frowned as he now saw two Kibas in front of him. "Heh, as if two of you would make a difference. Come." Sasuke challenged as he readied himself.

For that, Sasuke saw half a dozen smoke bombs being thrown. 'The entire fighting area is enshrouded by the smoke now… My Sharingan is useless now.' He thought as he deactivated his Sharingan. All of a sudden, Sasuke was hit in the stomach and a knee in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Who's talking big now? You can't see with all the smoke, can you?" Kiba yelled out.

Sasuke scowled as he rose to his feet. 'This smoke won't last long… I don't think his supply is endless either. Until this smoke ends, I'll have to trust my senses…' Sasuke started jumping and running, hoping Kiba wouldn't notice him anywhere. 'His nose probably smells me, no matter where I go. Even so, it's better to move around than to stand still.'

"Do you think you can hide like I can?" Kiba whispered loud enough. "I can smell you!" He screamed as he appeared in front of Sasuke and knocked him into the ground with a kick. Sasuke quickly jumped up, only to receive a second hit to the face. This time he didn't fall.

'The smoke is clearing a bit, I can see more clearly… Perhaps if I activate my Sharingan now…' Sasuke grinned as he saw two silhouettes constantly moving around. 'Good, now I can see him too…'

Kiba's eyes widened a bit as he smelled Sasuke approaching him. 'It seems he can see me now… The smoke has cleared already.' He easily jumped away from a few Kunais thrown by Sasuke, only to sense Sasuke behind him. Akamaru kicked Sasuke away before Sasuke could hit Kiba.

After seeing the kicked Sasuke turn into a small stone, Kiba was hit in the back by the real Sasuke. 'Damn, using Kawarimi like that…' Kiba thought as he fell to the ground.

Sasuke grinned as he stood in front of the other Kiba, who was actually Akamaru. "You won't be able to hit me again."

Kiba rose to his feet and stared at Sasuke's red eyes. 'Sharingan, huh?' Kiba turned to Akamaru. "Akamaru, let's do it!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they both gathered Chakra. "Shikakyuu no Jutsu!"

And then, both Kiba and Akamaru disappeared from view. 'Their speed has increased!'

Sasuke was barely able to dodge the sudden attack from behind, but was unable to dodge the attack from the front, coming in the form of Kiba's fist. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his back hit the ground.

"Heh, I won't be able to hit you again, huh? You stuck-up bastard, I'm going to say those exact same words to you!" Kiba boasted. Akamaru barked his agreement and steadied himself.

Sasuke rose to his feet and shook his head. "Enough playing around, Kiba. Let's end this." He let out, clenching both his fists in anticipation.

Kiba chuckled. "Exactly my thoughts. Akamaru! Let's do our final move!"

Sasuke braced himself as both Akamaru and Kiba jumped high in the air and started… spinning. Sasuke's eyes widened as two tornados circled the entire arena. "Hn, as if something moving so slowly could hit me."

Sasuke stepped to the side to avoid one of his swirling opponents. 'If I get hit by one of those, it'll do a lot of damage.'

Both Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning and looked at Sasuke, who was performing handseals. "Akamaru, we're moving to slow to be able to hit him… I know we haven't really practised it yet, but I want you to try it on him. He deserves the humiliation."

The Kiba next to him barked.

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke announced all of a sudden, shooting of small fireballs to both Kiba and Akamaru. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes followed his two opponents as they soared through the sky again.

And then… 'It's raining? But this is a closed building!' As Sasuke started realising what it was that was raining down on him, he looked more than just disgusted. 'This is dog piss?'

Sasuke turned his head to see Kiba approaching him. On the other side, Akamaru was doing the same. "Gatsuuga!"

As Sasuke prepared to jump, he realised he was stuck to the ground. 'Damn it, that dog pee was meant to get me stuck here!' Sasuke quickly performed a few handseals. "Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

The massive stream of fire hit Kiba head on. But Akamaru hit Sasuke in the back with the Piercing Fang. Both contestants fell to the ground.

Akamaru turned back into his real form and watched his master and Sasuke struggle to get up. His master Kiba was hit by a huge fire attack and the smoke on and around him indicated he was burned at several places… Sasuke's back was showing, the Gatsuuga went straight through his shirt and burned against his back.

Gekkou watched with interest to see who would be able to continue.

Sasuke rose to his feet and easily kicked the attacking Akamaru from behind away. He watched as Kiba also rose to his feet, but wasn't surprised when the dog boy fell again. "Nice try, little dog… If we fight again in the future, I'll make sure you won't even hit me once…"

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

"Next match is Kaguya Kimimaro versus Aburame Shino." 

Kimimaro jumped down, while Shino let his bugs take him down. 'He uses bugs to transport himself… I wonder what else he can do with bugs…'

After Gekkou announced the start of the match, the two contestants stared at each other.

"My bugs say you carry a lot of Chakra… Delicious Chakra…" Shino said as he stared at his opponent. "Delicious for my bus, but dangerous for me. I will not underestimate you."

Kimimaro smirked as he put both of his hands in front of him, his fingertips facing Shino. "Hessendan!"

Shino's eyes widened a bit behind his glasses as ten pieces of sharp bone passed through his body. Luckily, at the moment, Kimimaro was attacking a Bug Clone.

"Kikai Bunshin…" Kimimaro whispered as he sensed the real Shino behind him.

Shino's eyes widened as the three 'swords' of bone were shot from Kimimaro's back at him. 'This opponent is dangerous…' He thought as he jumped over Kimimaro to land in front of him.

"Don't think that I can't see you spreading all your bugs around me…" Kimimaro said with a grin. "If you think a trick like that will work on me, you underestimate me a great deal…" Kimimaro's grin disappeared and, annoyed, he continued. "You told me at the start of this match you would NOT underestimate me… I'll make you pay for making me excited."

Shino prepared himself as Kimimaro disappeared from view. Kimimaro slashed through Shino from behind, but saw this Shino crumble to thousands of insects as well. 'Is Kikai Bunshin his only skill?'

Kimimaro sighed and closed his eyes, trying to detect movements around him. 'Bugs, huh? Let's see how his bugs work against my eels…'

Shino, on top of one of the fingers of the huge statue in the fighting area, watched as eels slowly made their way out of Kimimaro's body. 'What are those… He has the same ability I have…' Shino suddenly frowned as the bugs in the arena backed away. 'My bugs fear them… That can not be good.'

And suddenly, Kimimaro, thanks to his eels, released an electric current over the entire floor, killing all of Shino's bugs in an instant.

Shino was too slow when Kimimaro appeared behind him and knocked him down to the arena again. Before Shino could land on the ground, Kimimaro slashed him across the chest with his bones. Shino rolled to the side while Kimimaro just observed him. "This is where it ends. You can not continue."

Shino panted a little bit as he slowly rose. "I concur… You've beaten me."

Kimimaro stared at his opponent for a few seconds, before he moved away. 'Quite an interesting opponent I had…'

Gekkou waited for Shino and Kimimaro to leave the area before he announced the next match…

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the long wait… Exams, school, work, a hot girlfriend… You know how life can get. 

Anyway, I wanted to ask you, if there is anyone out there… If you could help making my forum a bit more lively? The main subject of my forum is Fanfiction, Fiction and Fanart. Mainly about Naruto, but any other anime/manga will do. Thank you for your time and thanks for reading this chappy. I hope you enjoyed it and until next time!


	9. Stubborn Ignorance

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Author's Note: Yo! I decided to update this one for a change! It's been a while, so you might want to reread the story! Hope you like it!!

* * *

Haku looked up at the board as names flashed through each other. There were only few present here that were worth his attention he figured. So chances were high that his opponent wouldn't be interesting at all.

He smirked.

But this one was.

**Akadoi Yoroi vs. Haku.**

"Haku. You've fought him already." Naruto whistled. "Too bad, huh?"

Haku shook his head and vanished with a misty wind, carrying him downward. In the wind he whispered back to Naruto. "Not at all…"

Orochimaru shot a warning gaze at his subordinate. The Snake Sannin had already warned him not to activate the cursed seal or show anyone else his true appearance.

"Good luck." Kabuto said as Sakon jumped away.

Haku bowed formally after Gekkou announced the start of the match. "Ah, before we begin, Yoroi-san." Sakon's eyes were narrowed as Haku was whispering from behind him. He couldn't even see him move! "May I know your true name?"

Haku deftly avoided the several kicks coming from his… back? "Interesting!"

Sakon gritted his teeth. It didn't often occur that someone was fast enough to dodge even his brother's attacks.

Haku's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but not in fear as Sakon was now behind him. "Sakon." His opponent whispered, before his eyes widened.

"My apologies, Yoroi-san." Haku smiled gently. "I wanted to advise you not to come to close. I have an automatic defense…"

Sakon tried to stay conscious, but when dozens of needles were penetrating your neck in several nerves, it's a bit harder… With a blow to the stomach, followed by a blow to his cheek, Sakon lost the match.

Haku seemed to wait for the other to rise again, knowing he had yet to transform. He seemed disappointed when nothing happened.

Orochimaru, above the fighting area, narrowed his eyes. 'Those Mist Genins are a real nuisance… I wonder if it would've made a difference if I allowed Sakon to activate his Curse Seal?'

Gekkou wanted to call the match, but something moved on Yoroi's back, it seemed. Haku was instantly intrigued. Nothing happened, as their Leaf-sensei, Orochimaru in disguise, landed harshly on Yoroi's back. 'No, Ukon, you aren't allowed to fight in this match…' Orochimaru thought.

Both Gekkou and Haku shot the Jounin a look of 'Why did you interfere?'

Orochimaru simply smiled. "Sorry, but my student sometimes doesn't know when to quit. You've won the match, Haku-kun."

Haku's eyes however, were sceptical. 'This guy… His Chakra… It's familiar somehow…'

"Winner, Haku!" Gekkou announced.

* * *

**A Motion Too Far**  
_Chapter 9: Stubborn Ignorance_

* * *

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Kankurou, Baki and Temari snapped their heads around to see a blonde Mist Genin standing behind them. Gaara's murderous gaze screamed for Naruto's death and they could all sense it.

Naruto didn't seem affected by it. "Fighting me here and now could mean disqualification, Gaara-san. Isn't that right, sensei?" He commented to Baki.

"What do you want?" Was Baki's reply.

"I want to talk in private with you, Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto said and sighed. "Obviously, you hold a demon inside of you." Gaara's eyes widened while the other Suna nins were now officially terrified. This Mist Shinobi said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "… I, too, hold a demon."

Gaara's eyes now narrowed. "Before you can kill me, I will kill you."

"You are interesting." Naruto simply said back, a smile stuck on his expression. "Please, follow me."

Gaara snarled as Naruto disappeared. He could still easily sense him as he had left the building. The Board had already revealed the next match.

**Yamanaka Ino versus Haruno Sakura.**

He looked at the two girls ready to battle and decided that they weren't worth observing right now.

"I'll be back." Gaara whispered as he let the sand carry him away.

"Baki-sensei! Why didn't you stop him!!" Temari whispered loudly. As loud as a whisper can be.

Baki shot her a glare. "Do you think I didn't want to! It would've been hell, with the mood he was in already! Who was that kid!?"

"If you didn't pay attention, he was the one who kicked me out of this preliminary exams." Kankurou answered. "He fought Gaara in the Forest of Death and he was… winning."

Baki's mouth fell open. "What?!"

* * *

Gaara appeared in front of Naruto, who was standing in a clearing. One of the training areas in Konoha, actually. "Ah, I'm glad you came! Otherwise I would look like such a fool now!" 

Gaara simply glared.

"Look, I apologize for kicking the crap out of you in the Forest of Death. But you wanted to kick mine, too, right?"

Gaara frowned. "Who are you? Which Demon do you have?"

Naruto grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto. I hold the Kitsune Youma, Kyuubi."

Gaara refused to let his eyes widen in slight fear at this clarification. He held the one-tail, Shukaku. If power was measured by tails, and this Naruto held the nine-tailed Kyuubi, then he really didn't want to fight this guy… He couldn't help it, his eyes had already widened.

"So, who do you hold?"

It was fear that he was experiencing now… Because of this fear, he didn't sense two others land behind him. Gaara growled and ignored this strange feeling in his stomach. "I hold the Tanuki Youma, Shukaku."

"Shukaku? I've never heard of that demon… So, what skills do you possess thanks to him?"

Now, free from the fear, Gaara turned swiftly to see Naruto's teammates stand behind him. They both bowed respectfully.

"I am Haku." Haku introduced. "Nice to meet you, Gaara-san."

"My name is Kaguya Kimimaro. And we have come to make an offer." Kimimaro started.

Gaara's old attitude returned. "I have no interest in offers. Or do you intend to kill me if I refuse? Before you even move, I will have killed you already."

Haku nodded his head. "Yes. You have manipulated the ground we stand on quite nicely. However, we would be afraid if we weren't Shadow Clones."

Gaara immediately let the sand crush all three of them. "Kanashibari no Jutsu." He heard someone whisper from behind him.

Gaara couldn't turn, because he couldn't move. 'Paralysis Technique?' He thought in anger.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I presume?" Gaara watched as a tall man slowly walked past him and stopped in front of him. "I am Momochi Zabuza. I am these brat's Instructor. I'm somewhat like you and Naruto, but… I **am** a Demon, the Demon of the Mist." He chuckled. "Do not even try to move, for I will surely end your existence, little kid."

Gaara wasn't affected by the threat and simply tried to move.

"I like you. You don't care about me." Zabuza chuckled again. "Now here's the offer." Kimimaro, Haku and Naruto appeared behind him. "Join us in the Mist, Gaara. Naruto is originally from the Leaf, and Kimimaro and Haku are Missing-nins. But I have assembled them in the Mist. Come join us, and I promise I will make you stronger than this."

Gaara didn't seem to listen as he still struggled, but the others knew he was hearing it all.

"Finish this Exam, and then leave your Village and head for the Mist. Become a Missing-nin, like Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku. If you say no, then that's your decision. We won't force you." Zabuza finished, releasing his paralysis technique.

All four immediately had to jump away from a few huge hands of Sand. "I will kill all of you!!" Gaara screamed.

And then, he was held up by his neck and he couldn't move his arms because of Ice Needles stuck in his shoulders and wrists. "Don't assume you can kill us, Gaara." Zabuza's gaze almost burned through Gaara's skull.

Gaara's anger was fuelled to heights he didn't know existed, until Naruto spoke up. "I don't know how you are treated in your Village because you have or are a demon, Gaara. But because I have a demon inside of me I was hated, hurt, insulted and blamed for everything until I left my Village. If you are treated as I have been, then I advise you to join us."

Zabuza released Gaara. Gaara didn't do anything. "How?" The others didn't say anything. "How do you sleep?" Gaara softly asked

Naruto didn't understand this. "What?"

"What do you think you are doing?!" Baki yelled as he was approaching them. As he landed he faced the four Mist Shinobis. "Believe me, you do not want to pick a fight with me or Gaara-sama!" He warned, although the kid from the Mist was a Jinchuuriki as well…

"Whatever." Zabuza vanished.

Naruto patted Gaara on the shoulder and smiled. "You'll figure it out, Gaara." With that, the three remaining Mist Nins left as well.

Baki's eyes were widened as he was looking at Gaara's shoulder. 'That kid… he just touched his shoulder!'

"I'm going back. It might be my turn." Gaara said as he left Baki.

* * *

Gaara almost wanted to kill Baki when he saw that the two Kunoichis were still going at it.

Temari and Kankurou looked at Baki for an explanation, but Baki simply shook his head, which meant he was going to explain it to them some other time.

Gaara was looking down, but was thinking about the offer that was made to him.

In his village, he was hated and feared. Perhaps in the same way that Naruto was. Would it be able to have a better existence in the Mist? But then, would he have to change his way of living?

He wouldn't have to deal with assassination attempts or annoying people around him. His father wouldn't be around either. But if he left Sand, Sand would surely declare war on the Mist, since he knew Baki could figure out what had transpired during that conversation between him and he Mist Nins would he leave Suna. Maybe he should just kill Baki tonight, so no one would find out. But then, that meant he had to kill Temari and Kankurou too, because they were smart as well.

He didn't want to kill Temari or Kankurou. Maybe Kankurou only…

Does this mean he was going to Mist now?

Gaara snarled. He had things to think about now. And he still had questions. He looked towards the Mist Team and saw Naruto look at the two Kunoichis with slight anger on his expression.

As if on cue, Naruto turned to Gaara and grinned.

Gaara decided to talk to that blonde Mist Genin and ask him some questions after this exam.

"Next match!"

**Gaara versus Rock Lee**

The Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura match had ended in a tie.

* * *

"Interesting." Kimimaro noted. "Rock Lee was his name, right?" 

Zabuza nodded his head once. "Their names are still on the board, Kimimaro." Zabuza dryly pointed out.

"His movements are similar to mine." The Kaguya continued. "Without his weights, he really is fast. Possibly faster than I am."

Haku shrugged. "Still nowhere near my speed."

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. "Surely, you mean when you are in your mirrors?" Haku smiled. "Anyway, the opening of those… Gates. Can you do that, Zabuza-sensei?"

The Demon of the Mist shook his head. "No, but I've heard of it. It brings many disadvantages. But it seems, he can handle that stress more than he should. I have to agree that he is interesting. But he will always be an enemy."

Kimimaro frowned. "Why is that?"

"As you have seen, he was protected by his Jounin Sensei." Zabuza started. They were all ignoring the crying of Maito Gai as he, an unconscious Lee, Gekkou and Gaara were still in the fighting area. "He has people who care for him here. He won't leave his Village for ours."

Haku nodded and Kimimaro sighed. "I suppose so."

And then, Gaara appeared next to them, instead of back with his teammates. "Uzumaki Naruto. I wish to speak to you in private as well."

Naruto smirked. "Sure! Let's leave, since we won't have to fight anymore now."

Kimimaro and Haku both frowned as Gaara and Naruto left. "So, he's leaving us out, hm?" Haku spoke up. "That's just like him, too."

Kimimaro shrugged. "Let's continue to watch the contestants. So far, we seem to only be interested in this Sakon and Gaara, right? That Aburame Shino guy was interesting as well, but… I guess a lot of people might care for him as well, here in Konoha." The Bone user said as he stared across the big hall, where Kiba and Shino seemed to be bickering. Shino being still and silent, where Kiba was using his arms and his mouth a lot more.

Haku stared at the remaining contestants. "Those older Leaf Shinobis are all interesting. Perhaps… that Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kimimaro snorted. "A Sharingan user in the Mist? It might be useful…"

Zabuza grinned. Soon, Mist will be full of strong Shinobis… And then, when the time is just right, they will overthrow every other Country… He wanted to chuckle, but got interrupted as Baki landed next to him. Zabuza shot him an annoyed look. He really wanted to chuckle, damn it!

"What is your student doing with mine?"

Zabuza regarded him still with the annoyed look. "Who are you again?"

Baki held in a growl. "Baki. Gaara-sama's sensei. Now, you can tell me what you want with my student."

Zabuza sighed. "We don't want anything with your subordinate. The two of them had a fight during the Second Exam. Perhaps they're somewhere trying to finish that fight."

Baki's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Just kidding. They're just talking… You know, Demon to Demon, Demon Language." Zabuza chuckled. "Don't worry, Baki. My student won't kill him."

Baki snorted. "As if he could. You'd better worry about that blonde brat of yours."

"I don't. Now, leave us." Zabuza ordered on which Baki immediately glared.

Baki sighed and turned around. "If anything happens, you will see me again."

Zabuza sighed. "If you try anything, I will kill you."

Baki glared back over his shoulder. "We'll see…"

All the while, Kakashi was observing everything from a distance, with his Sharingan activated.

* * *

"I need to prove my existence. Therefore, I have to put an end of the existence of others. I live to shed blood." Gaara whispered as he glared at Naruto. "You think you can easily change me like this?" 

Naruto didn't worry, but didn't think it would be this hard to persuade Gaara. He wasn't smiling now. "You sure are hard-headed." He prepared himself as he felt Gaara get ready to fight. "Like I am."

"You threw me an offer." Gaara started. "Then let me offer you something in return. You seem to think I have to grow stronger. This, while you don't even possess the knowledge of being more powerful than I am. Prove to me that I won't be able to end your existence, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's gaze hardened as he stared at Gaara. "You and I both are allowed to leave this shit-hole village. You are a Suna-nin while I am a Mist-nin. We both have fought are battles already. Let us fight outside of Leaf Village."

Gaara nodded with a crazy grin on his face. "Your blood will be sufficient to prove that I am alive."

Naruto grinned as he dropped his gaze. "I don't think these buildings will survive long if we fight here."

Naruto and Gaara both left Leaf Village.

* * *

"Something wrong, Kakashi?" Gai asked. 

"Nothing yet." Was the reply. "But we have to keep an eye on those Mist-nin no matter what. Those Sand-nin seem rather off as well. Best to keep our senses top-notch, Gai."

Kakashi's rival nodded his head. He looked down at the area to see Nara Shikamaru winning the match against Sarutobi Shigeru. Before this match, the Sand Kunoichi Temari had beaten his student Ten-Ten. "My students have been beaten by the Sand-nins, with the exception of Neji. I thought my students were prepared enough."

Kakashi shrugged. "I advice you to not let your students get too close to those Mist-nins."

Gai nodded. "Besides that, I feel something even eerier, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed. "You too, hm?" He replied as he watched as Zabuza left his students. Not long after that, Baki left his student as well. "Do you want to follow them?"

Gai sighed. "You go. I feel to stay here… for Lee."

* * *

"Aargh!!" Gaara panted as he was slowly healing from the huge gash in his shoulder.

Naruto was sporting a few bruises on his face as well. "You're good, I admit it."

Around them, the two of them had already taken down most of the trees. Gaara was fully transformed in his Tanuki form, but still miniature size. Naruto rushed forward. "I won't let you!!" Gaara screamed, his shoulder still healing.

Naruto quickly jumped backwards to avoid getting any sand in his hands. 'What is he… doing?' Naruto thought as he looked skywards. 'He has grown in size?'

Gaara, now in the complete state of the Shukaku, bestowed dozens of sand attacks on Naruto. Who did a few complicated seals and then hit himself with both of his palms on his stomach. "Kouma no Jutsu:" Naruto was now burning as he was going through more seals and one could see he was hurting because of the Chakra. Sand was now embracing him and he had difficulty moving his hands. 'Shit!! I should have done this sooner!!'

"Fuuin Kai!!"

Now, black red Chakra was swimming all over Naruto's body, easily getting rid of the sand all around him. "You have a good technique, Gaara…" Naruto seemed weakened. Until the Chakra seemed to strengthen him. "**_But I have this technique as well!"_**

Gaara's eyes widened as a black-red fox, now the same size as him, stood before him. This one only had three tails, though.

"**_Perhaps you're wondering why there are only three tails?"_** Naruto's voice seemed so slimy. "**_It is because, this is as much as my body can handle, even in this released state, without it hurting me…"_**

Gaara's eyes were widened, but he went through very familiar handseals on reflex. "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!!"

When Gaara slumped forward, Naruto watched as Shukaku was awakened. 'I see… He can release the Shukaku himself…' Naruto, even in this huge form, grinned. "**_I can do this as well!"_** The black-fox went through a lot of seals. "**_Ichiji Dedoko!!"_**

"_Finally!!__Free again!!"_ The Tanuki Demon then looked in front of him. Shukaku seemed to move backwards as he sensed the Chakra that was being formed around the demon in front of him. "_No! I just got freed and you place me in front of him!!"_ Shukaku narrowed his eyes as he saw only three tails, but he knew it truly was the Kyuubi in front of him.

"**_Ah, Shukaku…"_** This voice, dripping with evil, seemed to echo through his very being. "**_You are challenging me?"_**

Shukaku hesitated for a few seconds. "_What happened to you? You are the Nine-tailed Demon! Surely, you didn't lose six tails!?"_

"**_Silence, you ignorant demon!_** **_This child can already control three of my tails! Although it is hard for him to control himself with three tails. He is an impressive human."_** The Kyuubi chuckled. "**_You are as foolish as all humans are! You are sealed, you fool! Deal with it! Instead of working against your keeper, work with him and grow stronger!"_**

Shukaku rose his head in confusion. "Have you gone mad? Taking sides with a filthy human? To think the great Kyuubi is doing just that! It must have made you weaker!!" Shukaku prepared to attack, but found out he couldn't even move.

"**_I didn't deem it possible, but it seems you have grown fond of your ignorance."_** Kyuubi let out. "**_With three tails you are already out of your league against me, but with the power of Uzumaki Naruto intertwined with my own, I can eradicate you in seconds!"_** The Kyuubi then sighed. "**_With your defeat, you should realize to side with the human that is your prison. Only then will you end your own insanity, Shukaku no Tanuki."_**

With a small release of his Chakra, Kyuubi defeated Shukaku easily. Gaara, now unconscious, was falling down to the ground. Kyuubi watched as a man caught him before he landed on the ground. With that, Kyuubi looked down on his own stomach and saw a seal pulsing with light. "**_Heh, you surely are interesting, Uzumaki Naruto… To think you are well aware of what's going on while you are in the prison that is my home."_** He sighed. "**_I suppose it is time to switch again, then…"_**

The Kyuubi grew smaller and smaller in size, until Zabuza saw Naruto stand in front of him again. He watched as Baki carried Gaara away. "Foolish brat…" Zabuza said as he didn't catch Naruto, who was now on the ground. "Heh, but mighty impressive."

He then proceeded to pick up the blonde Jinchuuriki and looked over his shoulder. "I imagine you have enjoyed the show, Kakashi?"

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza. "You do realize I am reporting this to the Hokage?"

Zabuza shrugged. "I don't care. I already made Naruto promise not to make a move against Konoha. We did offer you an alliance, after all. It would not bode well if this kid here destroyed all of you, hm?"

Even though it was impossible for Naruto to defeat Konoha on his own, Kakashi still didn't feel pleasant about this situation. "He can release the Kyuubi." Kakashi looked in the direction Baki had left. "And that Gaara kid can release the Shukaku. Two demon keepers in this Chuunin Exam." He summed up. "This does not feel good…"

Zabuza chuckled. "Heh, do not worry so much, Kakashi! I would worry more about something else."

"Like?"

Zabuza put the sleeping Naruto on his shoulder. "There was someone in that Forest of Death of yours. Someone strong enough to make my students run away. I'll tell you this now… My subordinates would not run from you if you would be after them. Someone really skilled, not a Genin, was in that Forest. I suggest you keep your eyes open. I don't want anyone killing my…" He looked at Naruto "Pupils…"

Kakashi frowned. "There are so many things I have to keep my eyes open for." He turned around. "Don't try anything, Zabuza. I am watching you as well." Zabuza sighed as Kakashi vanished with that.

"Well, Naruto, I do wonder if you managed to persuade that Gaara kid with this fight of yours." Zabuza grinned. "Him and Uchiha Sasuke will be joining our Village. I only need one other for my plan… Haku said that guy's real name was Sakon… I wonder what the others' names are?" He frowned at nothing. "I didn't actually see anything particularly interesting in that Sakon guy…"

* * *

Yakushi Kabuto had beaten Hyuga Hinata and Tsurugi Misumi went to the next round by default.

The Genins through to next round were:

Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Kaguya Kimimaro, Haku, Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Yakushi Kabuto and Tsurugi Misumi

"Each one pick a number out of the box!" The Third Hokage commanded. "This will decide who your opponent will be."

After Mitarashi Anko finished having everyone take a number, everyone showed theirs to the Chuunins next to the Hokage.

The matches in the final Exam were:

Hyuga Neji versus Gaara

Kaguya Kimimaro versus Yakushi Kabuto

Nara Shikamaru versus Tsurugi Misumi

Temari versus Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke versus Haku

"You have three weeks to prepare!" The Sandaime barked out.

* * *

TBC

Sorry that it took... uhmmm, very long?

Anyway, I won't writing any new stories from now on. I'm gonna focus on finishing my stories!!

Oh yeah!! Check out my site!! You can find the link on my profile page. I am in the middle of creating a Naruto Fanfiction Archive with quality fics. Check it out, if you want. You could also join the forums on the site and make it lively!!

Anyway,  
Cheers


	10. Recruiting, Part I

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo

* * *

She followed his movements carefully as he walked towards the door. They had just woken up, except for him. That was obviously because he couldn't sleep.

Before, that is. But they didn't know that.

Her brother shot her a worried gaze, but in this situation, it was futile anyway. Everyone in Gaara's way would be obliterated. Especially during these last few days. Baki had told them he saw how Gaara was defeated by the blonde Mist-nin and the aforementioned was in a cranky mood all day and all night.

"G-Gaara!"

Immediately, Kankurou's head snapped towards her. 'What are you doing!? Shut up! He's in a dangerous mood!' He thought, fearing for his sister's life now.

"Temari." The cold reply seemed to be sung around Kankurou and Temari. "Do as you always do." He turned and gazed at her. "Do not get in my way." He ended as he opened the door and left.

"Are you insane?!" Kankurou yelled when he thought it was safe. Which was about five minutes later. "I've never seen him like this! And you just go up and talk to him!?"

"He's changed, Kankurou." Temari glared at her brother. "I've never seen him like this, either. But, he seems less… provocative."

Kankurou just shook his head. "You are really losing it…"

* * *

**A Motion Too Far**  
Chapter Nine: Recruiting

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro turned at the sudden voice. They hadn't sensed this man, which meant he was really good. As soon as they saw him, though, they recognised him. "You!" Naruto's eyes flickered for a second.

"Yes, me! Jiraiya-sama, one of the Sannin!" Jiraiya dramatically let out, not dropping his guard, though.

"Sannin?" Haku repeated. 'This one is stronger than Zabuza-san… Best to tread carefully.'

"I won't forgive you for what you did last time." Naruto announced. "We were already out of Chakra back then; don't think you can do it again!"

"Naruto!" Kimimaro yelled. "Shut up or he will beat you down. If it's true that he is a Sannin, then he can take care of all three of us… easily."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You… You're kidding me!"

Haku shook his head. "No. It is no wonder he defeated everyone last time we came across him. This explains it."

Jiraiya chuckled. "You guys are no fun. Listen, Naruto, I want to speak to you about something. Or rather, I want to speak to you about the Kyuubi."

Naruto snorted. "Why would I want to? Kyuubi and I don't need another one meddling in our affairs."

Jiraiya sighed. "The one who sealed that demon in you was my student. I am a Seal Specialist."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but a smile was on his face as well.

"I have something interesting to tell you." Jiraiya started. "Seeing as your teammates know all about you, it doesn't really matter if they hear it." He scanned the area around him with his senses. "We will talk elsewhere. Follow me."

The three soon followed after him.

---

Zabuza was grinning as he walked past him. The simple gesture he gave was enough for him to know that things were going his way.

"Really, Naruto. You've got a good way to recruit." He mumbled to himself as he was standing still, watching the other walk away.

"So, that's it, then?" A voice behind him said. "Though I would be the one who would understand this. Besides you."

Zabuza chuckled. "The job assigned to you, is to watch the movements we Mist-nins make, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed. "That, and more. It is useless trying to keep your eyes on a Silent Killing specialist without letting him know, so… Just thought I'd let you know like this." Kakashi looked at Gaara's back as he was heading towards the hospital. "Although I don't care whether you try to persuade a Suna Shinobi, if you try and approach any Konoha-nin with this, then you can consider me an enemy."

"Really now, Kakashi. We truly were destined to be enemies, weren't we?" The sword-wielder sighed as well. "Though I do think we could have gotten along on the battlefield."

"Uzumaki Naruto, how is he?" Kakashi asked.

"He's doing just fine. Why the interest?" Zabuza turned and stared Kakashi straight in the eye.

"I think he's mostly depending on the Kyuubi's power, hm?" Kakashi commented. "It hurts him, too, I've seen."

Zabuza shrugged. "I no longer teach that kid. He's learned silent killing and his speed well enough. He is learning from someone else now."

Kakashi frowned. Not many people can train a Jinchuuriki.

---

"The Sandaime will approve of the alliance." He started. "But he wants me to come along to the Mist. To be an Information Gatherer. The Third thinks your teacher wouldn't object."

Kimimaro snorted. "An alliance doesn't automatically mean you can just barge into the other country like that, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Maybe so, but I'm not really a Konoha Shinobi anymore, Kaguya. I'm free to enter in every country just like that. And… I have a feeling Orochimaru is after one of you. Maybe even one of Konoha. Here in Konoha Orochimaru wouldn't enter so easily. But in the Mist there are few Shinobis who would recognise Orochimaru."

"Who is Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. "Should we fear this guy?"

"Orochimaru is also one of the Sannin of Konoha. Like Jiraiya. The other is called Tsunade." Haku informed him. "Why would he be after one of us?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the ground. "The Snake Sannin has found a way to become immortal. He enters another body and claims it as his own." His gaze turned towards the three Mist Shinobis. "I suspect he has one of you two in mind." He said to Haku and Kimimaro. "He has a sick obsession for Bloodline Limits. When he claims another body, he lives anew, so to say. Therefore, every time he claims a body, soul and mind, he's… young again."

Haku frowned. "Then, after a human's lifespan, he needs to switch bodies again?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, from what I have gathered, he can only spend three years in a foreign body."

"What a useless Jutsu." Kimimaro said. "To be forced to do so every three years."

Jiraiya sighed. "But his memory remains. Every time he switches bodies, he owns the knowledge, experience and techniques he has added to his arsenal during his previous body. This makes me believe he isn't interested in you two, but rather… in Uchiha Sasuke from Konoha."

"Then why tell us this?" Haku asked. "It's got nothing to do with us."

"Because, you two are still potential future vessels for Orochimaru."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Now I remember!"

Haku rolled his eyes. Only now Naruto remembered that he, him and Zabuza had met up with Akatsuki several years ago. Where Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi told them about Orochimaru and how he needed vessels.

How Orochimaru was interested in Kaguya Kimimaro. But they had saved him.

"Correct. Orochimaru is indeed interested… in Kaguya Kimimaro." Haku added. "Tell us more, please."

Jiraiya smirked. "I have no information on how to train you or Kaguya." The white-haired Sannin said. "But I can train Naruto while I'm in the Mist. Right now, I want you to do this…" He pulled out a piece of paper form one of his pockets. "I have already seen you greatly control the Kyuubi's Chakra. So we don't need to focus on that anymore. Your Chakra Control is sufficient to start with this."

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper Jiraiya held out to him.

Haku and Kimimaro watched them.

"Pour some Chakra in it, kid." Jiraiya said and watched how the paper split in half. He took out two more papers for Haku and Kimimaro. "This paper lets you know what Nature affinity your Chakra has."

Naruto had a complicated expression on his face as he saw the two pieces of paper in his hand. "So, what do I have?"

"Your Chakra Nature is Wind, Naruto." Jiraiya motioned for Haku and Kimimaro to do as Naruto did.

Haku's paper turned wet and Kimimaro's seemed to crumble. "I figured as much. Although you two have Bloodline Limits. Haku uses Hyouton, so he has Water and Wind. Kimimaro uses Electricity and Wind, I know this because I know of the Kaguya Clan and its Bloodline Limit. You, Naruto, probably will have two Natures as well, but for now, Wind is too strong for another to have any effect. Your body still has to grow more."

Haku and Kimimaro understood… Naruto didn't. "Why do they have two!? I bet I have two, too!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Seeing as you have Wind Nature, I got a special training for you…" He turned his back them. "Naruto, follow me if you want to follow this training."

---

The weeks went by fast and the contestants found themselves in a new stadium, where they would fight their opponents and prove that they were worthy of the Chuunin Title.

Kaguya Kimimaro had already mastered ALL the dances, including the Secret one… He had noticed that his bones' density had grown even thicker after that. He was simply unbreakable.

Haku's Chakra Control was probably the best in Shinobi History. His control of his Bloodline Limit was so complete, that he could hold any of his special Skills for almost a whole day. Enough time to finish any opponent.

Uzumaki Naruto had now mastered a new style. The Style of the Wind. A fighting style only few Shinobis used. He wouldn't have to use the Kyuubi's Chakra as much as before thanks to this.

Hyuga Neji had mastered another add-on for his Hyuga Style. There was no way that any Genin could defeat him now with this.

Gaara had approached Rock Lee in the hospital and had… asked him for advice on how to increase his speed.

Yakushi Kabuto didn't really train in the last few weeks. He was gathering information more than anything else. His opponent would be the Kaguya, who he knew nothing about…

Uchiha Sasuke had mastered the Chidori and several new Fire Techniques. Copying Rock Lee's Taijutsu style, his speed had grown a lot as well.

Temari had acquired a summoning, able to slash away anything in its path. Her opponent would be powerful, so she should be prepared for the worst and equipped with the best.

Tayuya had found a way to activate her Curse Seal to level two without having to blow her cover, her Henge; Tsurugi Misumi.

Nara Shikamaru had learned a lot from his father and now had the more lethal techniques of his clan to his disposal.

Hatake Kakashi and all other Jounins could feel it. The contestants in this Chuunin Exam were really something…

---

"Hyuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate Gekkou announced. "Get ready for the first match." A few coughs interrupted his speech. "The rest, please leave the fighting area and wait over there." He motioned upwards, towards the waiting area for contestants, located below the stands where the Kages were seated.

Gaara glared at his father, the Kazekage, before he stared at his opponent.

"Begin the match!"

Usually, Neji would use some form of intimidation, but even he could tell if would be useless against this opponent. His eyes told him he simply wanted to either defeat or kill him. Neji narrowed his eyes. 'He's a true enemy. One I must strike down without hesitation.'

Among the crowd, Ten-Ten's eyes widened as she saw Neji fall into a stance. 'From the start? He must think his opponent is really good…'

Gaara narrowed his eyes and chuckled softly. Neji fell out of stance, seeing with his Byakugan how the real Gaara was underneath this Sand Clone. 'He's good…'

Neji quickly jumped backwards, as dozens of hands of sand appeared around the spot he was on before. 'He can attack form a distance.' Neji thought as he grabbed a handful of Kunais. 'Best to do it this way.' He threw one Kunai with an explosion tag to the fake Gaara and disposed of it. The real Gaara appeared behind him.

Neji dove underneath a flurry of sand attacks, rolled to the side to avoid getting hit by a small wave of sand and jumped up, throwing a few Kunais. "Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"

Ignoring the Kunais, Gaara watched what Neji was up to next. Neji's speed was high, he noticed, as the Hyuga was now behind him, while Kunais were still coming at Gaara.

Neji grinned, knowing the shield would be occupied defending Gaara from the Kunais. Immediately falling in stance and making movement, Neji announced his attack.

"Hakkeshou: Hyaku Nijuu Hachishou!!"

Gaara's eyes widened as his defense was penetrated.

Up in the stands, Baki's eyes widened as the Armor of Sand was ripped off as well.

Gai, with a recovered Lee, watched on nervously. Neji had used the one hundred and twenty-eight tenketsu attack. The sixty-four attack was already very painful, but this one…

Hiashi's eyes were even more widened. "He has mastered this much without any knowledge beforehand!"

Neji smirked as Gaara fell to the ground, coughing out blood. "You won't be able to use Chakra for this entire day. You have lost the match."

Ten-Ten's mouth was open. 'Neji went full out against him from the start off! He never does this.' She looked at the coughing Gaara. 'It is impossible for him to continue.'

"Un… able to use Chakra?" Gaara chuckled. "You say this, while not knowing my skills…"

Neji's gaze hardened. "I command for being able to rise… But it's futile. You are already close to falling unconscious. I am relatively fresh still. Forfeit."

Suddenly, a Chakra burst out of Chakra's body, knocking Neji back a few feet. "What?!"

Ten-Ten's eyes were widened now more than ever. "Tha-that's impossible!! After having hit so many Tenketsus!"

Neji didn't fall, he had merely jumped backwards, avoiding getting hit by the sudden Chakra surge. "You… what are you?" His Byakugan showed him impossible things inside his Chakra System.

Gaara glared at Neji. "I'm a demon…"

Neji reacted instantly, dodging a blow from behind him by skidding to the side. He ducked and jumped away from several sand attacks. "No matter! I can see all of your attacks!"

The Hyuga could sense the Killer Intent that was still rising. 'This guy's not normal!'

Gaara chuckled. "You are interesting! But if this is… all you've got… I'll end it now."

Neji smirked. "Your slow Sand attacks won't hit me, they're too slow. I'll be the one to end this eventually."

Gaara smirked in return. "So my attacks are slow? What if… you can't escape?"

Neji's look went down and saw his feet embraced by sand. Around him, walls of sand were slowly rising from the ground. "Every ground has sand for me to control. There are not many who can last this long against me."

Neji glared. The crowd could no longer see them, as Gaara had enveloped the both of them with sand. "This is my Sphere of Sand. Where my insanity grows…"

"**_Kill him my son…"_** A sickly, feminine voice echoed through the sphere. Neji's eyes turned wide in fear. 'This… is insane!'

"**_Spill his blood in your mouth so I can have a taste as well! Let it rain!"_**

"Silence, mother." Gaara seemed to reason. "I want to have my time with this one. He has… hurt me."

Neji didn't understand anything that was going on and found his arms and legs bound by sand. With his Byakugan, he instantly tried to think of a way to release himself.

"Ugh!" The fist planted in his face was harsh and unforgiving. He definitely had a broken jaw.

And then, he hit him again, hard. So hard, Gaara slammed Neji out of the Sphere. "Mother, I don't want to kill this one."

"**_Silence, impudent child!! You will let me have my pleasure!"_** the voice roared inside his head, now that the sphere was crumbling. "**_Kill that weak little fool!"_**

Definitely broken… the left half of his face. Neji rose to the ground. "I… I can't lose!" Gaara watched on as Neji rushed forward.

Time stopped as the young Hyuga watched Gaara's arm transform and ram him across the arena, right through the side wall. "Hahahaha!!!" Gaara chuckled. "**Hahahahaha!!" **Gaara now, closed the space between him and Neji and planted his right feet in the panting Hyuga's stomach.

The Jinchuuriki proceeded to grab Neji's leg and throw him in the centre of the arena again. "Come on, Hyuga Neji! Is this all you've got!?"

As Gaara jumped and descended towards him, his right arm transformed, Neji acted. "Hakkeshou: Kaiten!!"

Neji didn't expect that Gaara's assault would be that powerful, as the Kaiten and the Demon Keeper's clash lasted longer than he anticipated. Both parties were knocked backwards.

Gekkou looked at both the craters the two had created with their fall.

Neji slowly climbed out of his, but was pulled down by sand again. Some form of sand slowly rose next to Neji and it slowly revealed itself to be Gaara. "Die or forfeit."

Neji had lost consciousness.

"Uhm…" Gekkou frowned. "You have won already. He does not need to forfeit." He coughed. "Winner, Gaara!!"

Gaara released all the sand. "You were pretty good… Hyuga Neji." He whispered as he joined his Suna Nins in the waiting area.

Some things, after all, wouldn't change. Shukaku would still pose as Gaara's mother, it appeared.

But at least, he could sleep now...

---

"It's too bad." Zabuza spoke to his students. "If he hadn't been branded, he would definitely be one of our targets."

"Hm, I wonder why you're so open about 'recruiting' Shinobis, Zabuza-sensei." Kimimaro wondered.

"What do you mean by branded?" Haku asked as he gazed towards the medic-nins carrying Neji off on a stretcher.

"The Hyuga is a well-known Clan. But they are foolish as well. They are limiting their own power by using Juin Jutsus on half of their Clan. These Curse Seals make sure that when the person dies, the entire body and existence of that person, vanishes. So there's no possibility for anyone else to steal the secrets of the Bloodline Limit." Zabuza explained. "The duty of the ones with the Curse Seals is to protect the others, without any seals." Zabuza motioned towards Neji. "That boy carries his hitai-ate over his forehead, as well as bandage. To hide his Curse Seal."

Haku nodded in understanding.

"Those without Curse Seals can kill boys like that with a single handseal, in a second. That brat showed a lot of promise, but his weakness is too great." Zabuza ended.

---

"Next match: Kaguya Kimimaro and Yakushi Kabuto!"

Kimimaro and Kabuto both jumped down, feeling no need to be as flashy as Gaara with his sand.

Gekkou coughed once more before announcing the start of the match.

Kimimaro stared at his opponent and decided it wise to not rush towards him immediately. This guy gave Naruto complications as he was transformed, after all. Kimimaro sighed, before he grinned at his opponent. "I can feel it. You are strong. It has been quite some time since I felt excited like this." Kimimaro said. "Please, let us not underestimate each other."

Kabuto chuckled shortly, making it almost sound like a snort. "Very well, Kaguya-san."

Kimimaro tried to ignore it, but the way in which Kabuto mentioned his Clan name, let him know the guy knew something about the Kaguya Clan. The bone-user fell into fighting stance. "I will not hold back, Yakushi-san."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up a bit as he saw eels crawling all over Kimimaro's body. "Interesting."

Kimimaro snarled as he felt Kabuto's hand against the back of his neck. 'Fast!' He thought as his neck tingled.

"I will not hold back either, therefore… I have ended this match already." Kimimaro's eyes widened as he could not move his head, hands or feet. In fact, he couldn't move his entire body. Kabuto grinned. "Many nerves a human has. And they are all connected with one another. I'm sure you can figure out what I specialize in now?"

Kabuto's eyes widened as the eels on his body released a current over Kimimaro's body. Though it did hurt Kimimaro, it did bring him out of his frozen state. Kimimaro popped his neck. "It's best to keep my distance from you, then." He said as he performed a few handseals. "San Hakkotsu Bunshin!"

Kabuto seemed to snarl as his attempt at ending the match had failed. "Bone Clones?"

The three bone clones Kimimaro created rushed forward. Kabuto jumped backwards and threw Kunais at the three Clones. He sighed as they were all deflected by their bare hands. "As expected of the Kaguya Clan. The bones you own are harder than steel."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes as Kabuto appeared behind on of the clones and put his hand to its face. The next second, the clone did not have a head anymore. "I can bring Chakra into the body of my opponent quite easily. This way, I can disrupt the Chakra Flow, which for a clone means, the end." He explained as he did the same to the other two clones.

Kimimaro bowed his head and the eels started moving around in a faster rate. "Very well. You have a very annoying fighting style to deal with. Taijutsu seems an impossible way to be the victor."

Kabuto pulled his glasses off as an enormous amount of Chakra was gathering around Kimimaro.

"But when you fight me… You're fighting an army…" Kimimaro whispered as he almost crouched, obviously bearing pain. He didn't perform any handseals as he stared at Kimimaro. "It really has been a while since I went full out."

Kabuto smirked as he dropped his glasses on the ground and avoided the curious gaze coming from Orochimaru up where the Hokage sat as well. The grey-haired Genin gathered a lot of Chakra as well. 'Sorry, Orochimaru-sama… I have now officially become excited…' He thought as his eyes turned bloodred.

"Unagi no Mae!!" Kimimaro yelled as the eels released electric attack after electric attack over Kimimaro's body.

Up in the waiting area, Naruto and Haku beamed of excitement. In this state, there was no way his opponent could win.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with curiosity, his Sharingan activated to its current fullest capability. 'His body, the Chakra… So this is what a Bloodline Limit looks like on the outside…'

"Ho? This dance is unknown. Did you make this one up?" Kabuto asked, not at all fazed by Kimimaro's transformation.

The young Kaguya simply chuckled. "Yes. This is the Forbidden Jutsu of our Clan. It is pressuring the user too much. This Jutsu has killed its wielder a lot in the past, I have heard. But… I am not as inexperienced to die from my own techniques." He commented as electricity danced around him. His bones were all sticking out at several places.

"Even though it is not a real dance, I deemed it fitting to name it as such." He added. "Now, allow me to end this match."

'It is impossible to use Taijutsu against him in that state… Or so he thinks.' Kabuto grinned as he rushed forward, performing many single-handseals. "Raiton, Raiouken!"

Kimimaro tried to jump backwards, but saw how his electric defense battled with Kabuto's electric attack. He growled as Kabuto vanished and reappeared behind him, this time with Chakra around his hand. "The end." He said as he thrust his hand towards Kimimaro's back.

In an instant, Kabuto was gone again, barely avoided hundreds of bones sticking out of Kimimaro's back. "An adequate attempt, I suppose. Bypassing my electricity, however, will not be enough."

This time, Kimimaro rushed forward, electricity dancing along with him. "Thanks to this transformation, I can do this!!"

Kabuto's eyes widened as Kimimaro jumped over him and started spinning around, electricity-induced bones flying everywhere. Kabuto dodged all of them, but noticed where it was going as he soon found himself to be standing on bones alone.

In fact, he was surrounded by bones, but Kimimaro was nowhere to be found. "Welcome to the place where I cook my food." Kimimaro let out. Kabuto still couldn't see him, all he could see was bones.

Like Haku's Dome of Mirrors, this was Kimimaro's Graveyard of Bones…

"Although similar to another Bloodline Limit, I intend to stay original." From out of a few bones to Kabuto's left, Kimimaro stepped out. "This is my Bone Prison. It does not allow any escape as the bones are indeed harder than any metal." Kimimaro clapped his hands once and Kabuto was already wriggling on the ground in pain.

"These bones are all me. They all have electricity stored within them. Forfeit or perish, Yakushi Kabuto."

Kabuto chuckled all of a sudden. "Ah, such a pity, Kaguya-san. I thought this match would last longer but…" He then glared at Kimimaro. "You're the one who will die… as my Chakra is based on electricity as well…"

Kimimaro's eyes widened.

"That's right. The nature of my Chakra is Electricity. Therefore, this technique does not hurt me as much as it should." Kabuto said, now standing behind Kimimaro. "Die, Kimimaro-kun."

Kimimaro's eyes widened as he felt a weird sensation going through his stomach, followed by another one through his chest.

And the finishing touch, Kimimaro knew, would be the blow to the heart. He heard Kabuto laugh behind him as he coughed out blood.

The blow never came, as Haku and Naruto stopped him by smashing him into the wall of bones. "How?!" Kabuto yelled. "There is no way in or out of this prison of his."

Haku ran for Kimimaro, immediately healing him with Medical Ninjutsu, while Naruto glared at Kabuto. "We have our ways of… saving one another." He said. "I hope you don't have someone who can save you when you are up against me."

Kabuto chuckled. "Whatever you say, Naruto-kun. I never meant to kill Kimimaro-kun."

Haku momentarily turned away from the unconscious Kimimaro and glared at Kabuto. "I hope you will be my next opponent!"

The prison of stones crumbled and the crowd looked completely shocked to see Naruto and Haku on the battlefield as well.

Gekkou, who was outside of the prison, could now call for the end of the match, "Winner, Yakushi Kabuto!"

---

Haku had healed Kimimaro enough for the medic-nins from Konoha to take over. A lot of damage was done to him, but it would be alright, they made sure.

"That bastard… I will kill him as soon as he sets foot outside of Konoha." Naruto grumbled as he and Haku were walking back towards Zabuza.

"And otherwise I will." Haku let him know. "He has medic skills and his Chakra Control quite possibly could rival mine. Actually, I would be the better opponent for him." Haku then gazed at Naruto. "Although I'm sure you can rip him apart as well."

"Yakushi Kabuto, hm?" Zabuza said as the two now stood in front of him. "There are so many Leaf nins in this exam." He grumbled.

"No kidding." Naruto reacted. "One of us is out of the running now." He turned to Haku. "We're not going to let up now, will we?"

Haku shook his head. "Not a chance."

---

In the Mist Village, a Special Squad returned from a Mission. There were four of them, and the captain seemed rather agitated as he stepped into the Mizukage's building, located in the centre of the Village.

"Oy, Captain! What are our orders?" One of his subordinates yelled at him.

The Captain turned around and glared at his subordinates. "How the hell should I know?! Only thing I know is I've got a few things to say to the Mizukage. You guys just don't hang around me the entire time or I'll kill you all!"

"Yes, taichou!" They yelled quickly, before returning home as fast as they could.

The Captain entered the building, grumbling about boring missions and broken promises, when he saw a woman, whom he recognised as the secretary, standing by the door that would lead him to the Mizukage.

The woman's eyes widened and she shivered for a second, before bowing to the captain. She had realized a week ago that even the Mizukage himself actually was wary around this guy, which meant this guy was powerful.

"Hidan-sama!!" The woman bowed.

Hidan glared. "Where's Zabuza?"

---

Nara Shikamaru Versus Tsurugi Misumi

Shikamaru sighed as he had already trapped the Genin in front of him. "Look… I don't like fighting too much, so… You'll do us both a favour by forfeiting."

Tayuya, in disguise, merely grinned. "You think I'm going to give up just like this, you little shit?"

Shikamaru frowned at the language. "Ah… So you want to continue…" The Nara performed a few Handseals. "Kage: Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!"

Tayuya snarled as she found hands roaming over her body. "You… bastard!" She yelled as she gathered a lot of Chakra.

The young shadow-user panicked as she got out of his Shadow Bind and was behind him in an instant, holding a Kunai to his neck. Shikamaru immediately used his shadows to bind the Genin behind him. "What… kind of Chakra… is THIS?!" He gritted his teeth, trying to control the hand that was holding the Kunai to his neck with all his might.

"Your turn to forfeit, coward!" Tayuya spat, also struggling against the Kage Mane.

Gekkou, seeing how Shikamaru would lose the struggle, realised the Kunai would slice his neck as soon as Shikamaru would lose control of his Jutsu, approached the duo. "Nara Shikamaru-"

He was interrupted as Shikamaru forced Tayuya's arm away and kicked behind him, hitting Tayuya in the stomach. "Damn…" Shikamaru panted. 'That took too much Chakra. This guy's stronger than I thought…'

If he was discouraged in the beginning, it was reaching a pinnacle now. The Genin before him gathered even more Chakra than before…

Up above in the stands, Orochimaru, as the Kazekage, chuckled inwardly. Tayuya had activated her Curse Seal to level two. 'She must be pissed off…' Thankfully, the disguise of Tsurugi Misumi, didn't fall.

"I forfeit."

Tayuya stood bewildered as she stared at her opponent.

"Winner, Tsurugi Misumi!"

---

"I forfeit as well." Temari said, not even bothering to jump down to the fighting arena. 'Fighting someone who can defeat Gaara… Would make me useless in the upcoming battle.'

Naruto looked puzzled as he looked at the blonde Kunoichi.

Haku put a hand on his shoulder. "Too bad, Naruto-san. Maybe next time. But it's my turn now…"

Naruto chuckled, forgetting about his match and remembering the one Haku had to fight. "Be sure to kick that guy's ass!"

Haku shrugged. "All too easily…"

---

"Ah… Gaara-san."

Gaara stood away from his siblings and teacher and regarded the fool who dared speak to him.

"Is it okay, for your teammate to forfeit just like that?"

Gaara recognised the other as his previous opponent. "Rock Lee, right?"

Lee nodded his head. "Y-yes!"

"I don't care what my sister does." He then glared at Lee. "And be quiet. I want to concentrate on this next match."

Lee looked down to see Kakashi, appearing with Sasuke behind him. And Haku landing close to them. "Ah yes… Uchiha Sasuke versus one of those powerful Mist-nins."

---

As soon as Kakashi left the area, Gekkou announced the next match: "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Haku!!"

Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan. Haku did nothing in return.

They stared at each other for a while, both trying to read each other's intentions.

Haku performed a few single handseals, of which Sasuke noticed he couldn't copy. "Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!"

Sasuke easily avoided all of the Ice Needles Haku threw at him and rushed forward, intent on hitting Haku with Taijutsu. Sasuke disappointedly found out his speed didn't rival Haku's as the Mist-nin was behind him in less than a second and hit him in the back with his elbow.

It went on like this, Sasuke trying to beat Haku's speed, but failing and Haku, hitting Sasuke with minor blows. More to his pride than to his body.

---

Kakashi analyzed the fight from up above, with Sakura by his side. "Ne, Sakura. Anything interesting happen?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and nodded her head. "Two people forfeited, Kakashi-sensei! Shikamaru and one of those Sand-nins. And surprisingly, a Konoha Shinobi, Yakushi Kabuto had beaten a Mist-nin! And… that Gaara from the Sand. He beat Hyuga Neji…"

Kakashi nodded his head, taking in the information. 'Hyuga Neji lost, hm? Not surprising, seeing his opponent.' His attention was now back on the match underneath. 'Haku… His opponent is speedy and has a Bloodline Limit.' He then stared at Zabuza. 'And he's been trained by someone who knows his Bloodline Limit, too… Sasuke's not far enough yet for this…'

On the other side, Naruto was chuckling as Haku was wiping the floor with Sasuke. "Hehe, he's going to do it now, right, Zabuza-sensei?"

Zabuza chuckled with his subordinate. "Yeah…"

----

"Uchiha Sasuke… You're too weak." Haku stated as he punched Sasuke in the gut, grabbed the Uchiha's face with his left hand and reared his right arm back, only to make his elbow make a harsh impact on the Sharingan user's face. As he fell, Haku continued, by grabbing Sasuke by his collar. "If you wish to grow stronger, come to the Mist… We'll make you stronger than these pathetic Leaf nins…" He whispered close to Sasuke's ear, so no one would hear it.

Haku's eyes widened as Sasuke tried kick himself free. He simply released him and watched how he performed a few handseals.

"Chidori!!" Sasuke yelled.

Haku narrowed his eyes and activated his body transformation. The Ice user continued by doing a few handseals.

"Hyouton Bunshin!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he now saw about a dozen Ice Clones, all with a reflecting body to booth.

"It seems like a powerful Jutsu, that one." Haku uttered. "But when even your Sharingan can not identify which is the real me, it's pointless to still execute it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I'll just destroy all of you!!" he screamed, starting his run.

Haku chuckled. "I've fought a Sharingan user before! One much more talented than yourself!" All of the Bunshins spoke out as they started moving, their movements puzzling Sasuke's Sharingan.

Sasuke tried to reach one of the clones, but realized his Sharingan couldn't keep up with the Clone. In fact, all of the clones were too fast for him. 'He fought another Uchiha!?'

"With this transformation, my speed dramatically increases." The Hakus said. "Now, imagine, this…" All of the clones turned into great mirrors around Sasuke. Only the real one remained standing in front of Sasuke, who still had his Chidori activated.

Sasuke's eyes widened as a Haku appeared in one of the mirrors, while Haku himself was also inside the Dome of Mirrors. "Hijutsu; Makyou Hyoushou!"

"Forfeit, Uchiha Sasuke…" Haku uttered as he was slowly walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and wanted to run towards Haku and pierce him with the Chidori. As soon as he did, though, many Ice Needles came from every direction, piercing his legs and arms. Sasuke tried again, but this time, the needles hit him in the back and front.

"Very well…" Haku whispered, as he appeared behind Sasuke, in the meantime breaking the wrist where the Chidori was activated. "The one I fought before was… Uchiha Itachi." He paused. "I'll say it again. Join us and you won't lose like this ever again…"

Those were the last words Sasuke heard as Haku knocked him out.

"Winner, Haku!"

---

Naruto cheered and Zabuza chuckled. "I think he did a good job. But I wonder if it'll be enough."

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't matter. With or without him, we're still strong enough a country."

Zabuza sighed. "Yeah. Considering there are two people back in our Country… stronger than me…"

Naruto sighed. "Soon… Kimimaro, Haku and I will be stronger than them!" He exclaimed.

Zabuza shrugged, but was on guard a second later. "Naruto! A Genjutsu!" Zabuza and Naruto both performed a handseal.

"Kai!!"

And feathers were everywhere…

---

TBC

I'll revise where necessary. Consider this a quick lil update. Might be rushed at some points and it hasn't been pre-read either.


	11. Recruiting, Part II

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: Man...

**A Motion Too Far**  
_- Chapter 11: Recruiting, Part II_

---

Zabuza and Naruto both jumped down to join Haku in the centre of all attention. None of them were surprised to see Kimimaro appear by Haku's side as well. The Kaguya Clan was famous for its healing capability anyway.

A lot of commotion was going on around them, but Zabuza focused on Haku. "Haku! Heal that Uchiha you knocked out. We'll cover you!"

Naruto and Kimimaro grinned as Yakushi Kabuto and the Sand Instructor, Baki landed in front of them. "You Mist-nins are a real pest." Kabuto let out. "This here, though, is where we accomplish our mission. I suggest you leave and do not get involved in this war between Leaf and... Sound."

Zabuza chuckled. "So, you're from the Sound, I presume? One of those moles, I'm sure. But, the Third has already signed the alliance between Leaf and Mist... Since they are our allies... we'll help." Zabuza grinned, feeling like fighting.

"Zabuza." Kimimaro suddenly interrupted. "Let me and Naruto deal with these two bastards."

Zabuza shook his head. "You two are strong, but I can sense it. These two are Jounins. You need my help as well." The Mist Kage looked up to see Leaf Jounins busy with Sound Jounins all throughout the crowd.

"Zabuza-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Look at that!"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed at the strange purple barrier up where the Hokage and the Kazekage were seated before. He snarled. He should have taken his seat there, after all. The Third was probably in trouble. 'Sorry, old man. I can not help you, it seems...'

---

"Kakashi! Look at that!" Gai shouted to Kakashi, after kicking down two Sound nins.

"A barrier..." Kakashi thought. "The Hokage's in trouble!"

"Look inside! It's Orochimaru!" Gai wanted to say more, but got interrupted as a few Sound Nins rushed at him.

Kakashi moved his gaze from the barrier to the other side of the stadium. The Sand Siblings that had participated in the Chuunin Exam were also attacking Leaf Nins. Except... for that Gaara kid. He was currently jumping down towards the fighting area. Where Sasuke was. "Gai! I'll leave things here to you, Kurenai and Asuma! There's some serious fighting down there! And one of my students is in the middle of it!"

"Haa!" Gai screamed as he broke a Sound Nin's nose. "Very well, eternal rival! Go help your student!"

---

Zabuza, Kimimaro and Haku didn't turn at the sound of someone landing behind them. His feel of Chakra told them enough.

"You are from the Sand, Sabaku no Gaara." Zabuza commented as he stared at Kabuto and Baki. "Seeing as your sensei is standing next to that spy, I can only think you are with the Sound."

Naruto turned and glared at Gaara. "Are you our enemy?"

Gaara glared back, before focusing his attention on Haku, who was healing Sasuke. "I am the Sand's ultimate weapon." He uttered slowly. "Without me, they will lose this war."

Zabuza chuckled. "Then that means we are enemies after all." Kabuto grinned, ready to attack.

"No." Gaara replied. "I hereby lend my power to the Mist... I couldn't care less what Sunagakure thinks of me." He then glared at Baki. "Report me a Missing-nin... if you come out here alive!" Gaara yelled as he rushed forward, sand flowing with him, intent on taking Baki down.

Baki's eyes widened and jumped backwards, jumping out of the stadium, followed by Gaara.

Naruto, Kimimaro and Zabuza looked at each other and grinned. "Well, that's good to know." Zabuza said as Kakashi landed behind Kabuto.

"Looks like we have a Leaf traitor in our midst." Kakashi said as he gazed as Kabuto's back.

"Oh? You noticed, Kakashi? That I was the one who performed the Genjutsu?" Kabuto asked, feigning innocence. "Truly, you are such a genius."

"You are outnumbered, the Mist have become our ally." Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan. "Give up or we will bring you down."

Kabuto shrugged, before slumping down to the ground as mud. As he left, he uttered "You've prevented major damage, but... you won't be able to save your Hokage..."

All of the Mist Nins looked angry. "Coward..." Naruto snarled.

"Hey, you fucking bastards!!"

Kakashi's eye widened at the Mist-nins, who all turned terrified at the sudden voice behind him.

The Mist-nins looked terrified, but then they all groaned.

"Do you know how angry I am?! Travelling all the fucking way to Konoha, only to find that you're having a whole lot of fun!! Look at this wonderful war!! You knew this without telling me, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

Zabuza sighed. "Look Hidan. I didn't know." Then his eyes widened as an idea popped in his head. "Hidan! You see that?" He pointed to the purple barrier above the stadium. "There are really strong people in there! But we'll die if we enter through that barrier. You, on the other hand, are practically invulnerable, you can pass through!"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at Zabuza. "You better not be lying. Jashin-sama's looking for some strong sacrifices these last few days..."

Zabuza shrugged. "Sheesh, you never change, do you. Just go already."

Hidan snorted before jumping off.

Kakashi was frowning at the man who appeared and just left again. "Invulnerable?" But there was another. "Who's this?"

Zabuza and his subordinates looked at the remaining Mist-nin who had arrived. "Fancy seeing you here... Sasori..."

The name rang a bell in Kakashi's head. He turned to look at the young man, who was standing there. His expression was... truly unreadable, even for his Sharingan. But, his Sharingan did show him that there was no Chakra running through his body. Not a single sign of any Chakra...

"A war, Zabuza-san?" Sasori asked. "It seems interesting, especially because Orochimaru-san was always interested in destroying Konoha..."

Kakashi's eyes widened. 'They know Orochimaru?!' He then turned to a flash from up above.

All turned to see Hidan entering through the barrier, burning his entire body...

---

Orochimaru, the First Hokage and the Second Hokage all looked at the sudden arrival of a man in a Jounin Custom and wearing a Mist Hitai-ate. "Who are you?" Orochimaru asked in a threatening manner, ignoring the smoke coming off of the man's body.

"That was a pretty pitiful barrier." Hidan said. "I've walked through much more painful barriers than that." He dusted himself off before grinning to the four Shinobis in front of him. "The name is Hidan, a faithful server of Jashin-sama!"

"Jashin?" Orochimaru repeated. "Never heard of it." With a motion of his head, he made the first Hokage hit Hidan hard in the face with his superhuman strength., the Shodaime followed up with a mean thrust of a Kunai through Hidan's chest.

"Urgh!" Hidan coughed. "That's kinda painful, damn it..." Hidan's eyes widened then. "This guy... he has no blood!" He yelled as he had grabbed the scythe off his back and had pierced the first Hokage's shoulder with it. In reaction, Hidan simply punched him into the ground and rushed for Orochimaru instead. "These things remind me a lot of Sasori's puppets! Which means you are the one controlling them!"

Orochimaru's eyes were narrowed as Hidan rushed towards him. 'So many openings to choose. His stance is so sloppy... Who is this guy?' Orochimaru thought as he moved towards Hidan in higher speed and kicked him backwards. 'But that blow the First gave him, and that Kunai wound... It should have slowed him down.'

The Third Hokage was still entrapped by many trees as he watched the things unfolding before him. 'A Mist Shinobi! One who can walk through this barrier...' The Third quickly finished the Jutsu he already started before he got trapped by the First's Mokuton Technique. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Orochimaru snarled. "A troublesome one came out..."

The Second Hokage immediately rushed towards the Third, but the summoned ape smashed him through a few summoned trees, before freeing his summoner.

The Third grinned at Orochimaru as he stood next to his summon, the Great Ape, Enma. "Enma, you keep those Hokages busy... I have to talk to that Mist Shinobi."

"What about Orochimaru?" The ape asked as he steadied himself. He saw how the First picked himself up from the ground.

"Orochimaru won't move too much. The Edo-Tensei has taken a lot of Chakra from him, and it still requires a lot of his Chakra as the Jutsu is still active. But to be sure, I won't let my guard down."

The Third jumped down towards Hidan, who was itching to run towards Orochimaru. "Mist Shinobi! Halt your movements!"

Hidan's eyes widened in insanity as he looked at the old man. "Why should I listen to you, you old man?!"

The Third seemed a bit unnerved by the man's attitude. "Listen, our chances of winning this battle will grow if we deal with those people.." Sarutobi said as he pointed towards Shinobis holding up the barrier in every corner.

Hidan just noticed them and chuckled evilly. "Interesting..."

---

Kakashi's eyes widened as the barrier was relinquished by the Mist-Shinobi. 'What is that ability?' The Copy-nin thought as any normal Shinobi would be out for the count after receiving so much damage.

"In case you are wondering." Zabuza spoke as he stood next to Kakashi. His subordinates were all looking for Gaara, who was fighting his old sensei. The Sound nins and Sand nins in the stadium were all already defeated. "He simply... can not die."

"It is interesting." Sasori said as he stood behind the two. When Hidan told him that he was going to Leaf, Sasori was bit interested in seeing Orochimaru's old Village. His eyes had gleamed, though, as soon as he saw Orochimaru inside of the Barrier. "Excuse me, Zabuza-san, Kakashi-san. Orochimaru is an old acquaintance of mine. I have some business with him..."

As soon as Sasori jumped up to join Hidan in the battle, Zabuza chuckled. "I pity Orochimaru now... Hidan and Sasori, are like me, S-ranked Missing-nins. But they are much more powerful than I am..."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm going up too. I have to protect the Hokage against Orochimaru and who knows who else is up there."

Zabuza nodded his head and was left alone. 'After this, we go back to Mist. I wonder what Uchiha Sasuke is going to do...' Said Uchiha was also following after Gaara, with his subordinates. 'But seeing as he is now surrounded by Mist-nins, he's probably asking a lot of questions.'

'I wonder what he'll choose?'

---

"He ran."

Naruto, Kimimaro, Haku and Sasuke found Gaara, standing by himself in the middle of a clearing. A lot of fighting had occurred, was obvious.

"I am coming with you, to the Mist." Gaara declared. "A place where I won't be held back..."

Those words hit Sasuke in the head.

"Hehe, I knew you would come around, Gaara!" Naruto chuckled. He turned to Kimimaro and Haku. "But man, I didn't expect Hidan, or even Sasori-sama to show up like that!"

"Yeah... the Leaf sure is lucky they signed the alliance. If they hadn't, we might have joined the Sand and Sound in the destruction of the Leaf..."

Haku nodded. "Konoha is fortunate indeed."

"H-hey!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. "So Gaara is joining the Mist, just like that?"

They all regarded Sasuke. "Seeing as the Sand is having a war right now, it'll be easily declared as a Missing in Action. But, I don't think Gaara has a problem with being a Missing-nin." Kimimaro explained.

"Do you have a problem with being a Missing-nin, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I..."

---

Orochimaru's eyes widened as Sasori jumped into view. Behind him, Kakashi landed.

The Third was panting because of exhaustion, his summon already gone, while Hidan and several ANBUS were fighting against the Sound Four, even though Hidan told them all to get lost and let him handle it himself.

The First and Second were fighting against elite Jounins from Konoha, but they were all being pushed back.

Everything changed, though, as soon as Orochimaru saw Sasori. 'Sasori!? Here?! Is the Akatsuki here?!'

"Orochimaru-san." Sasori said. "We have some unfinished business. Do you think I wouldn't notice you taking out the control I have over Yakushi Kabuto?"

Orochimaru threw many smoke balls on the ground and fled the scene, along with the Sound Four. The Second and First Hokage fell down to the ground as unknown Sound nins, the Jutsu uplifted as soon as Orochimaru left.

Sasori's expression didn't change as he said. "Coward..." His face turned to Hidan. "Hidan, this war is over. Let's head back."

"So annoying! I couldn't even use my techniques, damn it!!" Hidan cursed. "We should be on the lookout for other wars!!"

Kakashi watched the two head for Zabuza and then turned to the Third. "Are you okay, Hokage-sama?"

Jiraiya softly landed behind Kakashi. "Orochimaru, hm?"

---

Many weeks passed after that,

The Chuunin Exam had met its conclusion, making all the Mist-nins Chuunin, and from Leaf Nara Shikamaru was given the promotion as well.

Zabuza, in the Mizukage's Office, was signing a few reports when Sasori and Hidan entered his office.

"Zabuza. I have reports from my spies that... two of the Akatsuki are nearing this Village. Do we counter?" Sasori asked.

Hidan chuckled. "I don't know much about this whole Akatsuki-thing, but rumour has it, they only recruit S-Ranked Missing-nins, right?"

"They are after both Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara, within this Village." Sasori explained. "I have stepped out of that organization when my partner, Orochimaru, did the same. The Akatsuki didn't give me satisfaction without being able to experiment as much without Orochimaru. Now, as a Mist-nin, a Tokubetsu Jounin, I hold privileges to do so with permission even."

Hidan shrugged. "Whatever. So, we get to fight, right?"

Zabuza sighed. "Two, huh? Which ones?"

"One with a Sharingan." Sasori said. He had spies, puppets, all around Mist for protection and surveillance. "My spies have fought them and only one managed to get back here to the Mist. If it is Uchiha Itachi, the other is Hoshigaki Kisame. Two very powerful Shinobis."

Zabuza chuckled. "Kisame, huh? The three of us will fight them, along with Kaguya Kimimaro and Haku. Gaara and Naruto will stay in the Village..."

Hidan chuckled. "This will be interesting!"

---

"This brings back memories!" Kisame hollered as he got rid of another Shinobi who just up and attacked them from underground. "I haven't been here in a long time!" The shark-kike man said as he looked around him, recognising the place where he spent a large part of his life.

Kisame looked towards Itachi and saw he had dealt with six Shinobis in lesser time he had dealt with the one unconscious in front of him. "You really impress me every time, Itachi. I wonder who's the stronger one between us?"

Itachi ignored Kisame and saw new Shinobis approaching them behind him. "It seems the Mist knew we were coming. The ones coming for us are... quite powerful, Kisame. You can use your Jutsus at times like this."

Kisame chuckled and quickly performed many handseals. "Hahaha! Five, no six of them?"

"We have fought these Shinobis before, but..." Itachi held back a snarl as he noticed Sasori. 'Ex-Akatsuki? His presence complicates things.'

"I know your Jutsus, Kisame." Sasori said. "It will do you no good against us."

"Let me deal with Kisame, I also am familiar with his techniques." Zabuza said as he stepped forward.

"Kisame." Itachi suddenly said. "They outnumber us. Other than that, they hold too much information about us to hold any advantage. Cancel your technique, we will retreat."

"You will fail in your mission, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame." Sasori let out. "The Jinchuurikis are already quite powerful. They are in the Mist, a place where even the Akatsuki will have trouble breaking in."

"So, is the boring speech over now?" Hidan interrupted. "I want to kill these two."

"The Uchiha has an ability that can break you, Hidan." Sasori said. "It would be wise to pick the right opponent."

Before the fight could begin, however, Itachi and Kisame were already gone.

---

The Third Hokage looked at the signed treaty form before him, on the desk and couldn't help but grin. Even though the Mist carried a lot of questionable Shinobis in their Village, they were still a very powerful ally to have. But the form that required his signature in front of him wasn't Mist's.

"What do you two think?" The Sandaime asked Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. "After this war, mentioning things like manipulation, do you think they're not setting us up?"

Homura and Koharu looked at each other. "I think the best thing to do, is sign the treaty. Through this, we can expect their back-up in times of need, seeing that those days are now, with our Village partly in shambles." Koharu said. "If your hesitation lies within your trust, then there is no need to worry. The war was not as devastating as Orochimaru had planned, thanks to the help of the Mist allies. We should still be able to overcome the betrayal of the Sand, should it come."

The Third nodded his head. "I will think things through. I have also heard that they've lost their ultimate weapon."

The two elders nodded. "Sabaku no Gaara has not been seen since the war."

---

"I… am not familiar with this."

Naruto grinned as he walked beside Gaara through the Mist Village. "Heh, I know how you feel. When I was young, everyone in my Village hated me, tried to hurt, mentally and physically. But that stopped since I came across Zabuza. For you, it stopped when you came across us."

Gaara simply stared at Naruto, unsure of how to respond. "You said Zabuza is no longer training you?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, Sasori-sensei was training me. But thanks to the alliance with Konoha, I have another teacher added in the mix!"

Gaara frowned.

"Jiraiya, one of those legendary three ninjas!" Naruto let out enthusiastically. "I'm currently undergoing this really difficult training… But I can feel that it's making me a lot more powerful."

"More powerful." Gaara murmured. "Then, I can follow this training as well?"

Naruto snickered. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. You see, you are, like me, a Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya is the best man to handle the training of someone like us, he says. So I figure it would be easy for you to join me!" He explained. "Kimimaro and Haku can't join this training, he said. I kinda feel sorry for them."

Gaara nodded his head, although he didn't really feel sorry for them, or anyone.

"But they're being taught by Sasori-sensei, Zabuza and Hidan, anyway!"

---

"Sasori joined the Mist…" Itachi said as he and Kisame were sprinting over gigantic boulders, heading back to wherever they had come from. "I never expected him to enter a Village, though."

"That Sasori, I never did understand him." Kisame added. "But those others seemed pretty powerful as well."

Itachi nodded his consent. "We will ask Zetsu to join us next time. He'll be of use, then."

Kisame chuckled. "You sound so harsh, whatever you say… But, I guess I am like that too!"

---

Sasuke looked at the scorching stone in front of him, as if it was telling him 'Was that your best shot?'

Two Chidori shots, and still, the boulder was not completely destroyed. He fell to his knees, hating himself for panting so much. 'I have to get stronger! Stronger than those Mist-nins! Stronger than the Kakashi! Stronger than the Hokage! To be able to defeat and annihilate my brother!' He thought as he tried to rise again, performing seals for a Fire attack instead.

'Konoha has given me this one powerful attack, the Chidori.' Sasuke remembered how easily Haku had handled him as he had his Chidori activated. 'For one to be able to take care of me with the most powerful attack Kakashi taught me. For one of the Mist, it was easy.'

'Gaara joined the Mist, just like that… How easy it was for him.' He watched as the fire left his mouth and embraced the rock in front of him with massive power. 'Will it be as easy for me?'

---

"Sa… I have a few missions I have to take care, Sakura." Kakashi said. "Why don't you try and find Sasuke? Perhaps he might help you or train with you?"

Sakura hesitated. Ever since the Forest of Death Sasuke had even been more distant than usual. And angrier too. "Well…"

"So…" With that Kakashi opened the door to the Hokage's Office, to reveal a Chuunin just planning on walking out. Kakashi nodded to the Chuunin and closed the door behind him.

Sakura looked at the Chuunin and smiled gently. "So, you've been promoted to Chuunin?" She shook her head. "I didn't really expect you to get this rank so quickly."

"It's too troublesome to think about it. Anyway... I have something important to ask of you." Shikamaru looked more serious than Sakura had ever seen him. "Yesterday, your teammate left this Village…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I am ordered to take as many Shinobis with me… to take Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha."

---

"Orochimaru-sama…"

"What, Kabuto?" The Snake Sannin replied as he was walking through one of the corridors of his centre building, located in the Sound Village. "Have you come to assure me of my victory against Konoha? I will destroy it… But the Mist have Sasori and two Jinchuurikis in their midst. Very… agitating, really."

"Actually, I've received word that Uchiha Sasuke… is on his way to the Mist since yesterday." Kabuto let out slowly and hesitatingly.

"WHAT?!"

"I have already dispatched the Sound Four after him." Kabuto quickly tried to remedy. "Do you-"

"You go as well!" Orochimaru ordered.

---

"Mizukage-sama!"

Zabuza sighed and put his sword back on his back, his sword practice ended. He opened the door to reveal a Mist Chuunin panting. "We have received word from Konoha!" Obviously, a message-bird from the Leaf delivered something interesting.

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha and might be on the way here!"

Zabuza chuckled. "Is that so?" He then put his hand to his chin. "Let the two Jinchuurikis, Kimimaro and Haku go and scan if he really is heading towards here…"

The Chuunin nodded his head. "Yes, Mizukage-sama!"

"Oh, and Dosu? Why don't you go and join them as well? Take one other with you and split in teams of two!"

Dosu nodded. "Yes, Mizukage-sama!"

---

Author's Note:

Ah yes, Dosu Kinuta is alive!! Kimimaro didn't kill him in Chapter 7 after all! So your question might be… 'Then why did Kabuto saw Dosu's head and body separated in the Forest of Death in that chapter?'

It'll be explained in a flashback in the next chapter.

And yes, the fight between the Third and Orochimaru and the revived Kages was rushed, but… I didn't deem it important for this Story… and this way… Orochimaru can summon those two Kages again!

And what is Shikamaru going to ask Sakura, anyway?

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Seeya!


	12. Established Additions

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Here I will introduce an OC with a similar ability Kabuto has... There's a timejump after the title...

---

The Third let out a sigh of relief as the Jounin left his office. He took a quick sip of the water on his desk and stared at the pile of reports next to it. 'I'm glad Kakashi didn't hear about Sasuke leaving. He would probably rush after him immediately. But he is needed for many of the S-Ranked missions now.'

He grabbed a few papers and started signing. The first report was a 'Mission Failed' and there were Shinobis killed in action. Sarutobi bit back a growl.

They needed the alliance with the Mist and had signed the treaty with the Sand as well.

Walking over the glass ball, he decided to see who Shikamaru was gathering for his A-Ranked Mission. With Orochimaru hunting on Sasuke, or rather, the Sharingan, it might be dangerous for mere Genins to go after the Uchiha.

Nara Shikamaru had gathered Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji and Rock Lee.

The Third sighed. Although they were all talented Genins, coming across powerful Sound-nins might prove too much for them.

"Perhaps I should have sent Kakashi with them after all..." Sarutobi mumbled, even though it was impossible for any Jounin to join them...

---

**A Motion Too Far**

_- Chapter 11: Established Additions_

---

**TIMEJUMP**

Naruto, Kimimaro, Gaara and Haku had just arrived to see Yakushi Kabuto and a red-haired girl fighting with both Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee.

"Strange..." Haku observed. "Seeing that Uchiha Sasuke is the last of his Clan in Konoha, it is surprising they only sent this one Genin after him." The Ice user said as he stared at the panting Rock Lee.

"Those two are too powerful for them." Kimimaro stated, glaring at Kabuto. "That traitor, we should get rid of him now."

Naruto nodded his head. "But he is a bad match-up for you, Kimimaro." He gazed at Haku. "You or me?"

Gaara gazed at them, decided it was some sort of rivalry the three had of picking their opponents.

"Wait!"

The trio looked behind them to see two Mist Chuunin behind them.

"Dosu?" Haku looked a tad surprised and looked at the other accompanying him. "Ayumi?"

Naruto and Kimimaro gazed at them too. Dosu was the Sound Genin they almost killed, had Ayumi, by order of Zabuza, not intervened in the Forest of Death.

Ayumi was a grey-haired girl, who had the same height as Naruto, wore a simple Chuunin outfit and had dark blue eyes. She was one of the Medic-nins from the Mist, from before Zabuza ruled over the Water Country. Her skills were similar to Kabuto's/

In the Forest of Death, she had summoned a dead body similar to that of Dosu's, and replaced the real body with it. "So who are they?" She asked as Sasuke was hit in the face by an angry Tayuya.

"Leaf Genins and Sound Shinobis." Kimimaro answered. "What are you two doing here?"

Before the duo answered, Gaara spoke up. "There are other Shinobis approaching."

They all put their senses to the test and indeed sensed three Shinobis approaching the scenery before them. "Mizukage-sama sent us after you." Dosu explained. "That guy is Yakushi Kabuto, he is from the Sound. The other is Tayuya, she owns a Curse Seal from Orochimaru..."

"Let us wait. I want to see what happens as soon as those other Shinobis are here."

After some speech, it was clear for everyone to see Kabuto and Tayuya had the upper hand in the battle. Rock Lee was already unconscious and all Sasuke could do was pant to keep from falling to the ground.

But that changed when Kakashi suddenly jumped into the clearing and landed next to Sasuke. On the other side, in speed faster than even Kakashi, Gai had appeared as well.

Dosu held in a growl as someone else joined the Sound-nins in the battle.

Kabuto chuckled as Kakashi's and Gai's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru."

Above in the trees. "What do we do now?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Orochimaru is too powerful for the Leaf Jounins." Dosu stated. "The Leaf is at a disadvantage."

Haku nodded. "We have an alliance with Konoha. We will help them."

With that, all the Mist-nins jumped down and landed in front of Kakashi and Gai.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he noticed Dosu and the Mist Hitai-ate on his forehead. "So you have betrayed me, Dosu-kun?"

Kabuto in the meanwhile was calculating the chances of victory now. "Orochimaru-sama... I do not know whether we can-"

Orochimaru held up his hand. "We should try and see what can happen now." He threw Tayuya a soldier pill and smirked. "These Mist-nins truly are a pest."

"He..." Haku started as he looked at Orochimaru. "He is powerful. His power can be compared to... those Akatsuki we fought."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. 'They fought Akatsuki and survived?! But then... Sasori did join the Mist, didn't he?'

"They don't stand a chance." Kakashi suddenly piped up, observing Tayuya, who was getting her Chakra back thanks to the Soldier Pull. "We are with too many."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. 'I can handle both Kakashi and Gai at the same time. But Kabuto already has trouble with one of those Mist Shinobi. Tayuya in her Level two Curse Seal won't be enough either.' The Legendary Snake Ninja sighed as his gaze fell on Sasuke, who was sitting on the ground, panting behind Kakashi and Gai.

Kabuto analyzed the calculating Orochimaru and nodded his head. "It's best if we retreat for now, Orochimaru-sama. We are only with three."

"Tayuya." Orochimaru started. "Where are the others?"

"Hell if I know. Some weak idiots from Konoha were trying to get that Sharingan kid back with them, at the same time we were trying to get him to come with us. And then, this Sasuke brat just ran off." The red-haired girl explained. She left out how all of them were caught by a Shadow Jutsu from one of the Konoha Genin.

Orochimaru snarled. "They never take this long to deal with enemies, so we must consider them all dead. We will retreat." With that, the trio vanished.

Kakashi now faced the Mist-nins. "So, I thank you for your arrival, but we will be taking Sasuke back with us." The grey-haired Jounin said as he turned towards the Uchiha. Gai in the meantime already had Lee on his back. Kakashi held out his hand to Sasuke, but the Sharingan user slapped his hand away and moved his gaze towards the Mist-nins.

"I'll go to Mist, Kakashi." Sasuke said. "Konoha is no place for me to stay at."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Perhaps it is possible, but not now. We will first negotiate with the Hokage and the Council. If you go to Mist, there's reason for Leaf to start a War with the Mist. We don't want that." Behind Kakashi, Gai nodded his head. "For now, you will come with us to Konoha."

"I will come with you." A voice suddenly said.

Kakashi, Gai and about everyone else turned their heads towards the sudden appearance of...

"Mizukage-sama!" Ayumi announced.

"Mizukage-sama." Both Kakashi and Gai greeted. "You want to come to Konoha?"

"I am interested in Uchiha Sasuke and it seems the feeling is mutual." Zabuza grinned. "besides, the old man owes me." He then turned towards the Mist-nins. "Gaara, your team will come with me."

Gaara nodded his head. His team meant him, Dosu and Ayumi.

---

Gaara rested his eyes on the sight of Konoha a week later. Apparently, it was going to take longer than expected and the Mizukage was stuck in meetings with the Council of Konoha. A message was sent back to Mist to tell that Sasori was in charge for the time being. The Leaf Village was still recovering from Orochimaru's attempt to take the Village down. "Recon." Gaara whispered, and his two subordinates knew instantly what he meant.

All three of them were no longer together. Gaara jumped from roof to roof to investigate the Village. Zabuza had ordered them to do so, just in case Konoha ever wanted to go to war with them.

And... another thing was, to look out for promising Shinobis. It seems Mist was trying to gather those, not that Gaara cared. The more talented Shinobis there were, the more powerful opponents he would be able to have.

---

"Stop." Neji calmly ordered his teammate, who was ready to launch another volley of Kunai and Shuriken. "Someone's here, Ten-Ten." His Byakugan eyes narrowed. "From the Mist." He turned to the tree and simply glared. "You can come out now. I can see you!"

Ten-Ten and Neji watched how a girl landed on the ground before them. "Impressive. I've been taught by a Silent Killer, but you still sensed me?"

Neji grinned. "My eyes can see a lot. What are you doing in Konoha, Mist Shinobi? There are no Chuunin Exams."

"Ah, name's Idako Ayumi!" She said cheerfully. "The Mizukage is in Konoha right now, and I'm one of his bodyguards, so to say."

Ten-Ten nodded her head. "I'm Ten-Ten, nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Hyuga Neji." The Byakugan user said, but he didn't hold out his hand. He watched Ayumi shake hands with Ten-Ten and observed her with his Byakugan to see that she wasn't up to anything. "Mind telling us why you were watching us?"

"Actually, I was impressed by you two. You both seem skilled." Ayumi answered. "So, you two are still Genin?"

Neji glared. Ten-Ten smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you seem to have the same skill is the average Chuunin, but you're not wearing the Konoha Chuunin outfit, so I just assumed it" Ayumi started. "Anyway, I'm looking for talented Shinobis, you know where I can find them? We're holding something special in the Mist in a few months, so I want to let every gifted Ninja in this Village know. You two are hereby invited. As long as you don't have a mission interfering of course."

Ten-Ten caught the scroll Ayumi threw at her and read through it. "Well? Where can I find others?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You Mist-nins are not to be trusted. What if this is some sort of trap. You want all of the strong Shinobis of Konoha in one place? Heh, sounds like a plan for ambush."

Ayumi snorted. "We have an alliance. But in the Mist, it's an opportunity to become Jounin through this... experiment." She suddenly shrugged. "Actually, it's simply a fighting tournament, Mizukage-sama style." She watched their reactions. "You would cringe if you knew Mizukage-sama."

---

Dosu was calmly walking through the Village, until he heard the sounds of many... vibrations? He glanced sideways without moving his head to see a boy with glasses. 'The sounds coming from his body...' His eyes twitched. 'are really annoying.'

Shino had also watched the boy and knew that the guy had participated in the same Chuunin Exam he was in. He wasn't there for the end of the second test or for the final test.

Dosu had stopped walking and was already facing Shino. "Excuse me, Konoha Shinobi."

Shino nodded his head. From out of the Ramen Stand behind the glass-wearing Shinobi, Dosu watched another boy, this one with a small dog, step out. "Something wrong, bug man?"

Shino shook his head. "This..." Shino narrowed his eyes at his Hitai-ate. "Mist Shinobi wanted to ask me a question." Shino was now suspicious, however. 'Wasn't he from the Sound?' And then there was another thing. 'If he is from Sound, the Village who started war with us, then why is he here and how is he a Mist Shinobi now?'

Kiba looked from Shino to Dosu. "You lost or something? Konoha is a pretty big place, so getting lost isn't such a big deal, you know?"

"What is your business in Konoha?" Shino suddenly said, ignoring the fact that Dosu wanted to ask a question first. Kiba looked at Shino with a shocked expression on his face. Shino was weird, but never rude.

Dosu chuckled. "Hm, you don't seem to trust me. I see you are a fine Shinobi. I have come to give you this." He handed Shino a scroll. "I am here because the Mizukage is in the Village." With that, he vanished.

Shino didn't open the scroll yet. 'He was form Sound, but now with the Mist? Perhaps he was a Spy from the Mist?'

"Oy, open the scroll, Shino!" Kiba ordered. "Could be interesting!"

Shino sighed. Why did Kiba always have to yell so much?

---

"Why have you summoned me?"

"I want you to use your special Jutsu. Let him know my patience is wearing thin."

---

Zabuza was gritting his teeth in anger as he left the meeting room. 'This council is unbelievable! The only way for this to work is to go at war with Konoha. But... Konoha is a precious ally. This peaceful Village will never betray us, so we must use it without the Village knowing it.'

Zabuza jumped backwards and had his Sword already in his hands as Naruto popped out of nowhere in front of him. The Demon of the Mist blinked, before he glared and put his Blade back on his back. "Naruto, you idiot! I told you to never do that!"

Naruto chuckled as he bowed. "So sorry, Zabuza-sensei... But, Sasori-sama's getting impatient. He's... not as good as you are in handling with all those reports, complaints and missions, you know? He even gave me, ME, a freaking B-ranked mission! I was so mad, but I didn't let him know, because he would kill me without hesitation!"

Zabuza groaned, feeling a headache coming up. 'Man, his voice can be so annoying sometimes... Maybe Dosu can do something about the way his voice sounds?' He considered Naruto and frowned as he imagined how Sasori was handling everything in Mist. "Sasori should be capable of handling this, Naruto? What is the problem?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, he already killed three Mist Genin while you were gone... Ehehe..."

"What?!" Zabuza roared. "Any promising ones?!"

Naruto immediately shook his head. "No, no, just, just three of the really annoying ones."

Zabuza released a sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll be back in a few days. In the meantime, I want you to gather Gaara and the others. I have an important mission for you. It's good that you came."

Naruto grinned. "It's always good when I decide to visit, Zabuza-sensei."

The taller Demon rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Naruto, just look for them."

An hour later, Uchiha Sasuke was in the Mist, standing alongside a grinning Naruto. "Gee, what a plan..."

Back in Konoha, Kakashi was talking with Zabuza. "A few Shinobis from Konoha will accompany you back to Mist. The only reason for that is to prevent Sasuke from following you, or you taking Sasuke with you without anyone noticing it."

Zabuza nodded his head, trying hard to keep the grin inside of his face.

---

The plan had worked, especially since Sasuke had cooperated.

* * *

_**Small Flashback:**_

_Dosu had used a Henge to transform into Orochimaru and try to persuade Sasuke to come to the Sound for power, enough power to kill his brother Itachi. All of them knew that Sakura was eaves-dropping at that time._

_At that time, Gaara intervened and attacked 'Orochimaru', telling him Sasuke would stay in Konoha for the time being. Along with Ayumi, they attacked 'Orochimaru' and drove him away._

_And then Sasuke finished the act by saying: "I'm going to Orochimaru, you all won't be able to keep me in this forsaken Village forever!!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke went home, as did Gaara and Ayumi. Sakura, with tears in her eyes, jumped for the Hokage Tower, intent on telling him everything. Everything about this Orochimaru guy._

_When she left, Sasuke returned and Naruto appeared. "Ready to go?"_

And then, Naruto used Hiraishin no Jutsu...  


_**End Small Flashback**_

* * *

And that's how all of Konoha thought Sasuke had gone to the Sound, and not the Mist. Zabuza had acted disappointedly at the news of this and returned to Mist with an enormous amount of glee inside.

---

Zabuza grinned at the Chuunin Teams in front of him. In the last week, he had gotten a few new additions to his Village. Others were lost before he took the Village over, but he found them again. One was almost taken away by Orochimaru even, had Sasori and Hidan not intervened.

The newest most powerful additions were Suigetsu and Deidara...

Zabuza decided that the young man Deidara was too powerful for a 'Mist Chuunin' and would join Sasori and Hidan in their ranks. For the others, he had made two special teams of Chuunin.

The first was Naruto, Gaara, Kimimaro and Haku. Each day would have a different Captain for this team.

The second was Sasuke, Suigetsu, Dosu and Ayumi. The same as above, every day a different leader.

The second team would roam the lands in search for new additions for the Mist Village, while the other trained immensely hard to prepare for a showdown with the Akatsuki.

Sasori trained Sasuke to prepare for both Orochimaru and Itachi...

---

_"The Mist is becoming a problem, Pein."_

**"That so?**** Why would you say that?"**

_"You already know that Sasori joined them, but other than him, two other S-Ranked Missing-nins have joined the Village. Deidara and Hidan. These two are not to be taken lightly either..."_

**"Explain, Zetsu. Perhaps we need to take the Mist down, with it expanding its power so swiftly..."**

---

"I can't believe you lost your cool again." He chuckled. "I mean, you were even Captain for today!!" He burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Uzumaki." Gaara growled. "That moron shouldn't have gotten on my nerves."

Naruto was still laughing, while even Haku and Kimimaro were barely keeping their grins from turning into laughs as well. "But still! This mission was non-kill! You told us this in the beginning of the mission! And then who's the only one who kills... our CLIENT?! It's you, damn it!!"

Gaara glared. "That cheap bastard wanted to pay for a B-Ranked Mission! What we did was definitely A-Ranked!"

Haku shook his head in disbelief. The things in which Gaara lost his cool over lately were really, as Naruto expressed, laughable. Before, he would kill anyone who would dare look at him, but now, he killed anyone who crossed the line in respects to the Mist Village, only.

Loyalty at its best, the medic of the team concluded. "Anyway, I suppose this is a Mission fail?" He supplied.

"Not exactly." Kimimaro answered. "We accomplished the mission and received our pay." He shrugged. "Though not all of it. We just killed out client afterwards." He glanced at the laughing Naruto and the glaring Naruto. "It is no big deal. He wasn't an important client, anyway."

---

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "Are you... snoring?!" He whispered loudly into the microphone.

On the other side, Suigetsu glared at his earpiece. "Geez... Not everyone sleeps as little as you, you know, Sasuke..." He whined.

"You mean, not everyone sleeps as much as you do, asshole." Ayumi replied, listening in on the conversation.

"You all do realize we are supposed to be quiet, right?" Dosu said. His supersensitive ears were tingling because of the noise they were making. But then again, Dosu's ears were always tingling, because they were just like that.

"Quiet." Sasuke suddenly said.

"What, you heard a rabbit?" Suigetsu whispered.

"He said quiet, you idiot!" Ayumi shouted.

Dosu and Sasuke both rolled their eyes. "She's here."

"You know, is it wise to be so close?" Ayumi nervously whispered. "I mean, what if they notice we're taking someone away?"

Sasuke, about half a mile away from her position, shrugged. "We're trained for this. If there are too many, we run, if there are not too many, we will kill all."

"There she is, I recognise her." Dosu let everyone know. "She seems alone, but she is one of them, keep your guard up if you make your move, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned inwardly. "I wish Naruto was here. His Jutsu makes this so much easier." Without hesitation, Sasuke launched himself towards the girl and knocked her out with a single hit to the back of the neck.

At least, that's what he thought, until she turned and hit him hard in the face. 'D-damn!!' Sasuke thought as he covered his face with his hands and was heading back for the three he was in seconds before.

Before the girl could make a noise or something of the sort, Dosu and Suigetsu knocked her out from behind. "Man, we better be quick." Suigetsu said. "Ayumi, how's the situation?" He said into his microphone.

Dosu picked up the girl and put her on his right shoulder, also waiting for an answer. "Ayumi?" Dosu repeated, getting slightly worried since it was taking too long. Sasuke was already picking himself up.

"Everything is fine, impatient bastards!" Ayumi whispered back. "Now get going, there are three Shinobis approaching your location fast!!"

As they left, Suigetsu was jumping next to Sasuke, while Dosu was in front of them with the girl on his shoulder, with next to him Ayumi. "Man, did you get your ass handed to you!" Suigetsu chuckled.

Sasuke glared. "I didn't have my Sharingan activated, water bastard."

"Yeah yeah..."

Ayumi chuckled for all of them. "Tayuya of the Sound Four of Orochimaru... captured."

---

A few hours later, back in the Mist, Naruto's team was hanging around in the waiting room, in front of the Mizukage Office when Sasuke's team entered. Naruto took notice of the red-haired girl on Dosu's shoulder. He pointed a thumb at her. "She looks familiar."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, she's one of those Shinobis Orochimaru sent after me. Apparently Zabuza is interested in her, because we don't have many Genjutsu Specialists in our Village."

Kimimaro frowned as he rose from his seat and walked over to Dosu. "Doesn't she have a Curse Seal?"

Dosu nodded his head. "Which is why I think this will be pointless."

Haku shook his head behind Dosu. The long-haired Ice-user was also seated. "Zabuza-san has also developed a Juin Jutsu..."

"Where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pointed his other thumb to the door to the Mizukage. "In there. He screwed up again."

And then, Ayumi entered the Waiting Room, with a soft groan. "Don't tell me he killed the Client again?" She asked, exasperated.

Naruto's team all nodded gloomily.

Sasuke grinned. "You guys are hopeless."

Dosu then put the unconscious Tayuya on a chair and turned to Ayumi. "What took you so long?"

Ayumi shrugged. "That damned Deidara again. I've already told him so many times!! No is No!!"

---

An hour later, Zabuza was face to face with a still unconscious Tayuya in white room with two white chairs. They were sitting opposite of each other. He took some blood from Tayuya and covered all of his fingertips with it. Then, he performed a long sequence of seals, before entering a new number of complex seals. After that, he put all of his fingers on Tayuya's stomach.

"Juin Jutsu: Kai!!"

Zabuza watched as Tayuya peacefully slept. "You are no longer cursed by Juugo's disease... But, that doesn't change the fact that you are still one of Orochimaru's subordinates... Tomorrow's going to be a rough day." He said to no one, as he was alone in the room.

Tayuya suddenly woke up and lunged towards Zabuza.

Zabuza's reaction was a simple yawn and he easily stopped her by grabbing her by the throat, while unspeakable amounts of Killer Intent were pouring off of his being. "Impressive... I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. You surpass my expectations a little."

Tayuya couldn't move because of the massive Killer Intent. That didn't mean she wasn't still pissed. "Who the hell are you!?"

Zabuza turned intrigued. "Ah, with such a terror, you still have a foul mouth, hm? Interesting." He chuckled. "I am the Mizukage and I have freed you from Orochimaru."

"Freed!!" Tayuya roared, slowly being able to move again. "I wanted to be there, you eyebrow-less freak!!"

And then, someone else entered the room. "Wow, Zabuza-chan. You having trouble there?"

Zabuza rolled his eyes before he glared at the newcomer. "You're late."

Hidan shrugged. "So this is she, hm? She seems rather weak."

Hidan 's eyes opened up a little in surprise as Zabuza released the girl and she instantly stabbed him with a Kunai through his forehead for the insult. Hidan chuckled as he plucked the Kunai out and grinned evilly at the red-haired girl. "Oh I like you... But you're gonna have to do a whole lot better than that, girly."

Tayuya's eyes had widened only momentarily. "Who the hell are you?!"

Hidan chuckled as he turned his gaze from Tayuya to Zabuza. "Man, I really like her attitude, she isn't frightened so easily, hm?"

Zabuza frowned. "She's still weak, as she hasn't overcome my Killer Intent."

Hidan this time chuckled out loud and looked Tayuya straight in the face. "Oh hell no!! You froze because of this weak guy's Killer Intent?! Oh man, now I am very, very disappointed!" He then grinned at Zabuza. "No offense, old man."

Zabuza sighed. "Just train her here." The sword wielder said as he rose from his seat and headed for the door. "I expect good results."

Hidan snorted. "How can you expect anything less from me, Zabuza-chan?"

---

"So, what did he say, Gaara?" Naruto asked as the two of them were heading for a place to eat.

"Same as always." Gaara replied. "Well done." He quoted.

Naruto chuckled. "That's Zabuza for you. If someone's killed it always satisfies him to no end."

Gaara grinned. "As it should be."

"So, you know where Haku and Kimimaro have gone?" The blonde asked the redhead.

Gaara shrugged. "Who knows? They probably went along with Sasuke to train with Sasori, seeing as they've been doing that for the past few days."

"How's your Next Ability coming? Mine's close to completed."

Gaara seemed deep in thought. "Shape-shifting is more complicated than my other Youkon Techniques..."

Naruto nodded his head. "Man, you have the ability to shape-shift, that's so cool. All of that thanks to your demon, huh?"

Gaara frowned. "What's your new skill?"

"... Elemental Mastery..." Naruto answered.

Gaara turned silent as he stared at the full moon.

"Sounds boring."

They both walked into a Ramen Stand.

---

TBC

The Fighting Tournament in Mist will be in the next Chapter, but Sasuke won't be able to participate... Otherwise Konoha Shinobis might recognise him, you see. But I'm wondering, who should be in this tournament, anyway?

Actually, I'm hesitating about doing this Tournament, but it's so I can show you how powerful everyone actually is, so... what do you think?

Hope you enjoyed this Chap! Thanks for reading!

Ja naa


End file.
